To Play the Game
by PirateRN
Summary: Modern day WE. Elizabeth and Will are seniors in college and making decisions that will affect the rest of their lives. Jack and Anna join them in this story that shows how love conquers all, even college football.
1. Chapter 1: To Play the Game

_I sadly do not have any affiliation with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or characters. I also know this plotline has been beat to a pulp by other authors but I will try to make it as individual as possible. I have had this storyline in my head for quite sometime and just had to write it. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!_

**To Play the Game**

Elizabeth squeezed though the crowd going up the cement stadium stairs and finally got her first visual of the field. The freshly painted lines were crisp and bright, she couldn't help but smile, God how she loved college football. Her moment of sunshine was quickly clouded as a group of students pushed passed her, racing for the first come first serve seating in the student section. Elizabeth smiled at her numbered ticked and started to navigate though the crowds of elderly wealthy alumni with their blanket bags and seat pillows, who had seats next to hers on the fifty yard line. Dating the starting quarterback did have its advantages…more so off the field and in the privacy of her apartment, but game day perks also. As she approach her seat she saw her good friend Annamaria (who everyone called Anna) sitting in her reserved seat next to hers. Anna also had game day perks but her beau did not play in the game…well he did not play football that is, he was the mascot. The mighty Pirates had been to a bowl game the past four years, and the past two years they had won the national championship at the Fiesta bowl. Elizabeth handed her soda to Anna as she squeezed past Nanna into her seat.

"Elizabeth darling, still dating that Turner boy I see." Nanna exclaimed as she quickly passed her popcorn to her husband and threw her arms around Elizabeth. Nanna's husband was the Psychology professor at the University, and had worked their way up in the stadium seating (which was determined by the amount of yearly donation) to be seated on the fifty yard line. Elizabeth first met Nanna 3 years ago, when Will Turner went from second string quarterback to starting quarterback. Nanna had immediately accused Elizabeth of stealing the seat, and threatened to call the campus police on her until she showed her the numbered ticket. She then had to go into great detail on how she attained such a prized commodity. Since then Nanna was practically a grandmother to her, always inviting her to the dean's tailgate and applauding her on dating such a fine man. Nanna was not so found of Anna, more so Anna's boyfriend, who always seemed to fall off the horse as he road around the stadium, and never seemed to have good hygiene.

"Anna," Nanna reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, "I just can't see why you are still with that Sparrow fellow, and you are such a beautiful girl, doesn't William have some friends he can introduce you to." Anna just smiled, and handed Elizabeth back her soda as she sat down,

"Actually Nanna, Will introduced me to Jack, the two are practically inseparable as friends. And besides (she smiled) how can I say no to these seats!" Nanna laughed and retook her seat,

"Right you are dear!"

Finally settled into her seat Elizabeth felt the spur of excitement start to brew in her stomach. How she loved the game! The crisp cool fall breeze swept through the stadium, the marching band started to take the field, and the student section was in a frenzy. Nothing could beat the first home game of the season. Anna nudged her in the side and pointed up towards the token girlfriend section.

"Look who's sitting in row 36…" Elizabeth tried to nonchalantly turn around and looked a few rows up. Row 36 was known as the "bunny row" because that is where all the starting line girlfriends were seated (and most of them appeared like they had just stepped out of playboy). It was a priceless spot, and many college girls had done horrible things just to get an opportunity to sit there for a game. Elizabeth had no desire to be affiliated with such a group so Will pulled some strings and got her and Anna seats several rows in front of it. Will made it look like Jack got Anna's seat for her, but in reality the mascot really did not have as much influence as the starting quarterback. Anna didn't know any different, and Elizabeth never planned on telling her otherwise.

"Jessica Loe…" Elizabeth whispered in a sneer. A tall thin blonde practically took the girl out sitting next to her as she flung her Channel bag over her shoulder and took her seat. She was decked out head to toe in designer wear, all coordinating to the Pirates colors of red and black. The moment she sat down she whipped out her cell phone and started to text someone.

"Who is she dating?" Anna questioned as Elizabeth turned around.

"Jeremy Bater dear." Nanna replied, as if she had been in on the conversation the entire time. Elizabeth smiled and looked back at Anna,

"What is Jeremy doing with a slag like her?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out tonight at the party." It was an annual ritual that after the first home game the senior football players threw a party in celebration of the starting of a new season. It was one of the biggest social events of the year, and invitation only. Of course since every person on campus wanted to be there, and the invitations were on regular paper and easily photocopied, it was also one of the largest social events of the year. Jessica Loe was on both Anna and Elizabeth's hit list. She had a slight obsession with Will, and would go to any extreme to show him her intentions. She even went as far as "accidentally" dropping her bikini top in front of him at the summer luau thrown for the new recruits. How she even got into the luau still baffled Elizabeth, but since at the time of the incident Will was laying in Elizabeth's arms basking in the midday sun on a cushioned chaise, showed Elizabeth that Jessica meant business and cared not the Will had a girlfriend, nothing would deter her from getting what she wanted.

Just then the band started to play and the entire stadium took to their feet as the team took the field. Elizabeth's heart soared as she easily picked out Will, number 14, as he hurried to the center of the field for the coin toss. As he removed his helmet, she could see his dark brown curls secured back into a pony tail. As the referee went though the well known rules of the toss in detail she could tell Will was looking right at her. She raised one arm in the air and jumped up and down. This was their signal for heads. Will had always told Elizabeth she was his good luck charm, and always relied for her intuition on the coin toss. One arm meant heads, and two arms raised meant tails. This was a secret they kept between themselves for obvious reasons. She didn't always win, but oddly she did manage to choose correct the majority of the time.

"The home team chooses heads," announced the referee over the loud speaker. The referee then flipped the coin, and Elizabeth subconsciously held her breath…

"Heads it is, the home team chooses to receive first." The crowd cheered loudly, and Elizabeth watched as Will placed his helmet back on and ran back to join the team. Suddenly her view was obscured by a large horse,

"GO PIRATES!" Jack yelled as he reared up the horse and almost lost his balance. Jack decorated in full pirate garb pointed his sword at Anna and smiled,

"Fair maiden, is their pirate in your blood," he smiled a wicked grin.

"I am pirate all the way through" Anna replied, giving Jack the number 1 sign as he road off across the field in preparation for the national anthem.

Elizabeth stood once again and placed her hand on her heart as the band chimed in with the anthem. Removing her knit hat she peered down at the sidelines where the home team players stood with their backs to the crowd. She smiled to herself as a not just a familiar number but a familiar cute behind caught her vision.

"What a beautiful sight." Nanna whispered to Elizabeth as they raised the flag.

"The flag is beautiful," Elizabeth replied in return.

"I was referring to the black spandex jersey show on the sideline." Nanna whispered. Elizabeth stifled a laugh and smiled back at Nanna and nodded. It was going to be a great season.

_Yeah! First chapter! This story will probably be about 8-10 chapters in length. I will probably alternate chapters with Will and Elizabeth's POV. Smiles!_


	2. Chapter 2: Negative Press

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Negative Press**

Will sat in the locker room, although layers of cement and rebar down, they could still hear the roar of the audience in the stands. The freshmen on the team were running around frantically looking for mouth guards and socks. Even though they would only step foot on the field when the team ran on, then be sidelined for the rest of the game, they still acted as though the team would suffer if they were not at their best. Will just smiled and took it all in as he finished lacing up his cleats. Joseph, a sophomore defensive lineman finally off his redshirt season, took a seat next to Will on the bench.

"Excited?" He questioned.

Will smiled at his young teammate. Will had met Joseph in the beginning of the training season at practice. He had blocked one of Will's passes, and apologized after the practice in fear that Will would hold resentment. Since then he was like a younger brother, one which always seemed to be around and always full of questions…

"Yeah, the Titans have a strong offensive line this year, but their defense needs some work." Will replied as he placed on his wrist bands.

"I wasn't talking about the game! The party tonight is going to be off the charts! The girls are going to be breaking down the door just to get in." Now that Joseph was no longer a red shirt, and was actually playing in games, he had discovered that his new position also offered new opportunities with the female gender.

"It'll be fun." Replied Will, as he skimmed the playbook and tried to stay focused on the game ahead.

"Fun!" Cried Joseph, "I heard about your ta ta show at the luau! You'll have you pick of the litter tonight!"

"My girlfriend also witnessed that ta ta show…" Will mumbled as he furrowed his brow at the memory.

"Ah yes, the famous Elizabeth Swan. I have yet to meet her ya know."

"She'll be there tonight," Will replied, trying to bury his head in the playbook hoping to give Joseph the hint to leave.

"That bunny must have quite the tail to have you so played." Joseph chuckled. Will sighed and finally looked Joseph in the eye,

"She is amazing." He said roughly, "Joseph, I really have to review these plays I'll talk to you later ok?" Will's voice stayed monotone as he tried to control his annoyance.

"Ok, later Will." Joseph slapped him on the back as he got up and ran over to one of the starting receivers. Will couldn't help but smile as he tried to focus on one of the new plays, but all he could think of was Elizabeth in a bunny suit shaking her fluffy tail at him.

"All right team!" The coach yelled. "Time to take the field, let's huddle up!" Everyone stood up and ran out to the tunnel, Eric, a starting defensive lineman, came up to Will and patted him on the back on the way out to the tunnel.

"What's the smile for Turner?" He questioned with amusement.

"Just can't wait to get out and conquer some tail." Will replied with laughter, still trying to shake the fluffy image from his mind.

* * *

As soon as Will started walking to the center of the field for the coin toss he started to search the crowd. He knew where Elizabeth's token seat was, but it seemed everyone in the stadium blurred together in the mass of black and red. The key was to find his jersey. Elizabeth wore his away game jersey for home games-so all he had to do was find a black and red jersey. Easier said then done. He began to worry as he approached the referee until he noticed the small frame with a mass of brown curls protruding from underneath a knit black hat. With further inspection he noticed the giant 14 on the jersey top and instantly smiled, found her. As the referee spoke his familiar liturgy Will kept his eyes focused on Elizabeth, and as if on cue she started to jump up and down waving a single red gloved hand in the air.

"Heads," he smiled to himself. Wondering what prompted her to such a decision. The referee then turned to Will who announced his decision. The coin was tossed, and the result was heads, Elizabeth's inkling was right again.

As the flag was raised Will could almost feel her eyes burning into his back. She had told him before that one of her favorite parts of attending the games was admiring the way his uniform fit. The first half went fast, Will completing almost every pass, and the Pirates destroying the Titans at half time 49-7.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the marching band took the field, and took a bite out of her hotdog. Anna stuffed some nachos in her mouth, and then started violently coughing and pointing up in the stands. Elizabeth turned to see the cause of her friends near demise, when her mouth dropped at the sight before her. Jessica Loe was walking down the stadium stairs to her seat wearing her Jimmy Choo boots, black Hudsen jeans, and wearing a pirate jersey…with the number 14 printed on the front.

"What the hell is she doing wearing Will's jersey number?" Anna choked out. Elizabeth just turned quickly around before she was spotted staring.

"They sell his jersey at all the local stores," Elizabeth replied, fuming with anger.

"But she is dating Jeremy, his jersey is sold there too."

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth glared forward trying to act interest in the band, "she can tattoo his number to her ass for all I care, Will loves me and she knows it. It doesn't matter what she wears… or doesn't wear for that matter, she is the real loser here." Anna went back to munching on her chips, and trying to focus on the band. She knew it was only a matter of time before there was a confrontation between Elizabeth and Jessica, and she only hoped she was around when it happened. She would greatly enjoy planting her fist squarely into her plastic nose.

* * *

The fourth quarter went by slowly with the Titans figuring out the best way to get around the Pirates defense was by completing short passes that would gain 5 or so yards, but ultimately end with a turnover. Even Will was glad to see the clock down to the last minute as the Titan offensive still fought hard to maintain control of the ball with the score 63-10. Finally the referee signaled the end of the game and the band chimed in playing the Pirate fight song. Will tried to dodge as many reporters as possible as he made his way back into the locker room. Will never enjoyed being the center of attention and was a fairly private person. The few lucky reporters who did stand between him and the tunnel usually only left with a few words recorded on tape and a shot of his shy smile. Once in the locker room Will quickly took a sharp right, then around a corner, then through a door, to get to his own private locker away from the chaos of everyone else. Will had requested this specific locker for this reason. There where other lockers in the room, and a table for the trainer to do stretching, but only Will had an assigned locker here. He placed his ipod ear plugs into his ears as he set to removing his cleats.

Elizabeth made her way from the bleachers to the main gate of the stadium; there was the door that leads to the locker rooms. The door was locked and guarded; only press was allowed down to talk to the teams. Elizabeth smiled at the guard as she approached the door.

"What a game Miss Elizabeth!" The guard exclaimed as he took his keys out. Edward was an elderly guard, who appeared well into his seventies, who had been in charge of securing the locker room door for the past 15 years. It was two years ago when he first met Elizabeth who was always patiently waiting outside the door for Will to appear. It was last year, first home game of the season, when Edward finally asked Will when he emerged if he could let Elizabeth come down to the locker room. Will had just looked astonished, and both of them told Edward they didn't want him to compromise his position. Edward just laughed at them and told Will he didn't like Elizabeth waiting around amongst the drunken fans, and would gladly let her in. Will then fixed it so Edward's wife had free admission to all home games, and ever since Elizabeth had no problems accessing the locker rooms. The only problem was avoiding the press. From the moment the team entered the locker rooms, the press was soon to follow. It didn't seem to matter that young men were stripping themselves of their uniform and talking to reporters in next to nothing. All the reporters wanted were a specific voice bit or picture and then they were satisfied. It was well known on campus that Will Turner was dating Elizabeth Swann, but very few people actually knew what Elizabeth Swann looked like. Elizabeth was bound to keep it that way.

Before she even entered the locker room she tied her hair up into a bun and tucked it under her hat. She then took off her jersey only leaving the black long sleeve fleece she wore underneath. Granted it still had the number 14 embroidered on left chest, but she owned very little Pirates gear that did not have Will's name or number on it some how. As she slipped into the locker room she was almost run over by two female members of the press as they chased down Luke Owens, a starting defensive lineman. She quickly hung a right, went around the corner, then spotted the door. She looked through the glass window to see Will with his back towards her. He had already taken his jersey and undershirt off and was working on the ties of his pants. She quietly slipped into the room taking off her hat and closing the door quietly behind her. Will continued to work on the strings of his pants as she sneaked up from behind him. She could barely control her laughter as she noticed he was plugged into his ipod and that per plan was going to be a complete success. As her hands reached for his very ticklish rib cage he suddenly spun around and took her completely off guard wrapping his strong arms around her and mercilessly tickling her. Elizabeth had almost wiggled free when he twirled her around to face him and crashed his lips upon hers. Elizabeth immediately gave up her efforts to escape and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close.

"What took you so long?" Will asked between kisses. Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"How did you hear me come in?" She asked as she grazed her lips against his, clearly inviting him for more. Will kissed her again, then sighing replied,

"It's been almost a week since I saw you last, my eyes have been plastered to that door since the moment I came in, waiting for you." He then took her lips again, kissing her deeply, and moving his hands from her waist up under her fleece to her bare sides. Elizabeth shivered,

"Will your hands are freezing!" She exclaimed as she squirmed under his touch. This only encouraged him more as he moved his hands up and down the flanks of her rib cage.

"Well then you better warm me up Miss Swann." He cheekily replied as he kissed her again. As their kisses became more heated Will backed them up to the bench where he sat down, pulling Elizabeth with him so she straddled his legs. She could feel his excitement to see her as she sat upon his lap, winding her hands in his soft brown curls. Will's hands had now skillfully unlatched her bra and were massaging her chest as he kissed her with more intensity. Elizabeth's mouth left his lips and started across his jaw line, gently nibbling at his earlobe. Will sighed and began to move his hands to the bottom cuff of her fleece preparing to remove it when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Looking up to the door he saw two photographers staring blankly back at him, then raised their cameras and continuing taking pictures. Will quickly picked up Elizabeth and moved her flat against the same wall as the door, out of sight from the press. Still trying to catch his breath and calm himself down he looked up at a very confused Elizabeth. Her lips were swollen, and she too was practically panting. Her eyes were filled with desire and confusion.

"The press," Will quietly replied. Suddenly confusion was replaced with fear,

"Will how long have they been there? Your hands…I was practically topless!" She backed up flush against the wall, and reached behind herself to refasten her bra.

"I don't think they could see much, you were facing me and still had your fleece on." Will replied still eyeing the door with anger, daring the photographers to come into the room.

"How am I going to get out of here?" She replied, "Those pictures will be on the front page tomorrow…what will father say?" Elizabeth had a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Will gently smiled, and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry about the press; I will take care of them." He soothed, and lightly kissed her lips.

"Follow me out the door and once clear of me make your way back upstairs. My father should be waiting with the car, and I will be up shortly." She nodded and quickly kissed him back in return. Will, not quite satisfied with their reunion yet, kissed her back and did a quick sweep of her mouth with his tongue, to make his point. He didn't know how she did it, but Elizabeth forever tasted sweet, as if she had eaten strawberries right before kissing him. Her taste was intoxicating and he could never kiss her enough. A thud outside the door startled Elizabeth as she ended the kiss and stepped behind him. Will looked back at her,

"Once you are clear from the door," he reminded her. Elizabeth nodded, and quickly replaced her hat, tucking her hair up underneath. Will made his way to the door opening it, and almost being blinded by the cameras. Elizabeth, once free of Will made a dash back around the corner to the door of the locker room. Keeping her face glued to the floor and her hand covering the side of her face.

"Enough!" Will replied loudly with annoyance. The flashes stopped and the press looked at him as if he had grown horns.

"The photos you have taken are personal, and have nothing to do with the game or the team. Therefore I plan to speak to the board on this and if one picture is published without their permission it will cost you your rights to photo or publish any article about this team." Will looked at their ID badges and saw the logos of "The Daily News" and "Channel 9" embroidered on their jackets.

"Daily News and Channel 9," Will smirked, "My thoughts on the game are that we fought hard as a team, and without each and every player or the support of our fans it would have been our demise. Our efforts and support have won us the game, and if it continues we are going to have one hell of a year." Will went back to his locker letting the door slam behind him, and dug a shirt and hoodie out of his duffle. He quickly placed them on and threw the remaining articles from the game into his bag. Grabbing his duffle he quickly strode back to the door only to find the two reporters still standing there looking as if they had been slapped. He ignored them, and turned the corner hoping to avoid any more press still lingering around.

* * *

Elizabeth made her way quickly up the stairs back out into the stadium. She noted Will's father waiting by the gate. William Turner I was the CEO of a international shipping company. He was in the top 5 of the Forbes list of wealthy and powerful men. You would never know from his demeanor though, he was always warm and caring towards Will and Elizabeth, and of course had the famous Turner smile.

"Elizabeth," he smiled as she emerged from the locker room door.

"Mr. Turner!" She smiled, looking behind her quickly before embracing the older man.

"Please it's Bill," he reminded her noting the look of concern on her face.

"Is everything all right?" He asked as he pulled away from her to look at her.

"Yes," Elizabeth checked behind her again, relieved to see she wasn't being followed.

Bill Turner looked into her eyes and read her like a book.

"You are out of breath and look as if you've seen a ghost. What's bothering you?" Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw two familiar brown eyes looking back at her, etched with concern. Why did all Turner men have such endearing eyes, she couldn't lie to him.

"Well, I was down saying hi to Will and some press stumbled upon us." She nervously replied.

A sudden realization came upon the older man's face,

"Where you just saying hi, or where you saying hello?" He continued, his question laced with a hidden meaning. Elizabeth dropped her head,

"Hello," she quietly replied. Just then a Daily News reported pushed through the door and started scanning the gate area. Elizabeth quickly pulled up the collar on her fleece and looked up at Will's father.

"I'm sorry Mr…Bill, but I have to be leaving, would you please tell Will seventeenth and main."

"Seventeenth and main?" Bill Turner questioned her. She let out a shy smile and quickly gave him another hug before quickly walking out the stadium gate and towards the street. Moments later William Turner II appeared from the door, and similar to the reporter started scanning the gate area. His attention was still focused elsewhere as he slowly approached his father.

"Dad did you see Elizabeth?" He questioned as he turned around and noticed the lingering reporter. Similar to a light switch the reporter suddenly realized that Will was standing next to his father and he ran over to the pair.

"Bill Turner, what do you have to say about your son's relationship with Elizabeth Swann?" The reporter questioned. Will looked as though he was going to give the reporter 5 reasons not to interfere with his personal life as his brow narrowed and he pushed up his sleeves. Bill quickly put an arm across his son's chest as he saw a few more reporters approach them.

"You can tell the University that I donate scholarships to the Journalism department to support the education of young journalist not paparazzi. If one photo or story is published, that is not related to the game, it will prove to me that my charity is not appreciated." Bill Turner then placed his arm around Will's shoulder and guided him to the gate's exit. They walked in silence to the lone black Mercedes sitting in the parking lot. As they approached the car Bill's driver stepped out and went to grab Will's bag.

"Thanks, but I can get it Jeffery," Will replied quietly as he walked towards the trunk. Jeffery then opened the trunk and Will tossed his bag in. Once in the car, Will stated the obvious.

"So you heard huh?"

"William Turner, I thought I raised you better than that." Bill replied, "You happen to be dating an enchanting young woman, and to risk your future with her and almost soil her honor is deplorable." Will hung his head, knowing his father was right,  
" I didn't mean for it to happen that way, we were alone… and with coach having the team stay out of town this week, we were just happy to see each other." Bill turned around to face his son,

"William what happens behind closed doors, never stays there, it comes out eventually. You know this! It is one thing to bring humiliation upon yourself, but to bring it upon someone else with your actions, especially Elizabeth, is unacceptable." Will let his father's words sink in, until another concern quickly resurfaced in his mind as the driver pulled out of the lot.

"Did she say where she was going?" He quietly asked. Bill turned around again, this time confusion was etched on his face,

"She said Seventeenth and Main? I thought her apartment was off Lincoln and 18th?" Will smiled,

"Jeffery can you please take a left on Main here please." Jeffery nodded as the car turned. Bill turned back around in his seat to observe the reason behind the sudden change in route. On the sidewalk in the distance he noticed a familiar brunette, who had apparently removed her hat and now had her hair cascading around her face with her head down to nicely conceal her face.

"Stop here please," Will told the driver as he reached to unbuckle his seat belt. Bill turned around and saw the look of mischief in his son's eyes.

"Will, haven't you done enough to the poor girl today," he urged.

"It will just be a moment dad." Will then quietly slipped out of the car, leaving the door slightly ajar to avoid too much noise. Bill and the driver watched as Will crept up behind Elizabeth, and then grabbed her from behind, and with Elizabeth screaming twirled her around before setting her back on the ground. Bill watched, half expecting Elizabeth to slap Will across the face, but was surprised when she burst out in laughter, grabbing her chest with one hand to relay her shock, and slipping her hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Will eagerly replied, and wrapped his arms around her. Bill, thinking that the lecture he just given Will had went in one ear and out the other, reached across the car and honked the horn at the young couple. Will quickly laced his fingers with Elizabeth's, gave her one last kiss, and then turned to walk her back to the car. Both were smiling ear to ear as they approached the car. Will opened Elizabeth's door, then shut it behind her as he walked to the other side. Once in the car Elizabeth smiled at Bill,

"Mr. Turner, Jeffery so good to see you!" Bill smiled, knowing she purposefully used his formal name in front of his staff. As Will settled in next to Elizabeth, his hand instantly found hers as he once again laced their fingers. The driver started driving, and Bill turned around,

"Elizabeth I apologize you had to be run off by those reporters. I didn't even get to say what a pleasure it was to see you again." He smiled, and then looked to Will.

"I just wish I could have offered some protection, since it seems my son lacks all decorum."

"It is good to see you again also, Mr. Turner. Please don't worry, what happened was an accident and it shall not happen again." Bill, seeming please with her response, turned back around, and Elizabeth winked at Will. The look she got in return sent shivers down her spine. Will's eyes were dark with desire, and looked as if he was going to ravish her in the back seat of his father's car.

"Where to sir?" Jeffery questioned?

"To my dormitory please Jeffery." Will responded, keeping his eyes focused on Elizabeth as his thumb massaged the top of her hand.

"Elizabeth do you want us to drop you off at your apartment dear?" Bill questioned with annoyance that Will did not even consider his girlfriend's needs before his.

"No thank you Mr. Turner," Elizabeth replied, "Will and I have some catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen him all week." She replied cheekily, as she too centered her attention on Will. Bill Turner sighed aloud; he had a sinking feeling that today's drama was just the beginning.

_Wow, one of my longer chapters...but yeah! I will try to update every 7-10 days. Reviews are always enjoyed and appreciated! : )_


	3. Chapter 3: Student Life

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Student Life**

Will lived in the token football dormitory, which also housed many other athletes. If it was up to Will he would have his own apartment, yet it was policy that the team was housed together. He did have a single room, so had the benefit of not having a roommate, which was a luxury in itself. When Will and Elizabeth first started dating, he was still second string, thus had a roommate. They both could remember many a time scrambling for clothes when Will's roommate came home unexpected. The dormitory was a fairly secure building for its size. Unlike other campus living areas, it had a locked entrance at all times, which required an individual to scan their ID card to enter or exit. The building itself required no keys, because every door (down to an individual's room) required an ID scan to enter. Each door only had certain names programmed into it that allowed entrance. To the common student, the building was practically a fortress. With a security guard at the front entrance at all times, it made even visiting a friend that was an athlete near impossible.

At first, Elizabeth would just enter and leave with Will. They both found this increasingly more difficult as their relationship progressed. Elizabeth would often spend the night, and with Will having early morning practice at 5:30, she was forced to leave in the wee hours of the morning. This problem was easier solved than anticipated. Will just told the security officer he had put his ID card through the dryer, and thus received a second. This second card allowed Elizabeth access to the building and Will's room at her desire.

Jeffery pulled into the dormitory and opened Elizabeth's door for her. Bill got out, and walked slowly towards the trunk as Will pulled his duffle bag out.

"It was a good game today Will, the entire press box was buzzing with your talent." Bill patted his son on the shoulder.

"The game was won by the team, without them I would be nothing." Will replied with a smile as he closed the trunk. Bill smiled and turner to Elizabeth,

"And when will I have the pleasure of seeing you again Elizabeth, I can only hope for soon."

"Actually, Will's birthday is coming up, and I was planning to cook dinner for him at my apartment. We would be delighted if you would join us!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked for approval at Will.

"I would love too, that is if Will can share you for an evening." Bill chuckled and he gave Elizabeth an embrace. Will merely nodded with a slight smile. He knew Elizabeth was planning to cook for him, but he also knew she had a few more surprises up her sleeve that now would have to wait till his father left. Will took Elizabeth's hand as he lead her up the stairs to his dormitory. Once through the main door, Will scanned his ID into the elevator that took him directly to the third floor-home of the mighty Pirates football team. Once in the elevator, Will dropped his bag and quickly embraced Elizabeth, pulling her into an enthusiastic kiss.

"Now where were we," Will whispered in her ear, reclaiming her lips again as the elevator doors opened on the third floor. Will was so entranced by Elizabeth that he failed to notice the two men waiting to board, as he continued to ravish her lips.

"Ermmm…"

The loud noise startled Elizabeth as she released Will only to see his head coach and assistant head coach waiting patiently for elevator (which seemed fairly occupied at the moment).

"Coach," Will stuttered out, as he extended his hand in surprise. The assistant coach looked as if he had just accidentally flipped on a porno, with his face beet red, diverting his eyes, and sweating profusely. Coach Jones looked calm and collected and he shook Will's hand.

"Celebrating the victory I see Turner." Jones replied, giving Elizabeth a warm smile.

"Coach, please excuse me, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth." Elizabeth extended her hand, and softly returned the greeting.

"This is why we took you out of town you know," Coach Jones continued as he moved out of the way as the couple passed,

"…too much distraction here." The assistant coach practically jumped in the elevator once Will and Elizabeth were clear.

"I would hardly call her a distraction," Will chuckled as he squeezed Elizabeth's hand and continued with her down the hall to his room.

As the elevator doors closed, Coach Jones took one last look at Elizabeth,

"Quite a distraction," he sneered as the doors closed.

Will fumbled through his bag, wondering why he had put his ID badge away in the first place, when he heard and buzz and his room door suddenly open. As he looked up, he saw Elizabeth smiling down upon him with her copy of his ID in her hand as she let herself in the room. Once in the room, Will quickly walked over to his closet and dropped his duffle on the floor. Then he quickly scanned the room looking for the next agenda on his mind. He suddenly heard the shower start in the bathroom, and a shy smile crept upon his face. As he walked to the bathroom door, he could see it was slightly ajar with steam starting to slowly creep out. He knocked on the door,

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, his mind racing.

"Come in," a seductive voice responded.

What he saw when he walked in made his mouth go dry. Elizabeth was already in the shower letting the warm water run over her head and down her shoulders. Since this was a student dormitory all showers were handicap assessable and were rather large in size, and had a built in bench. Will just stood stunned in the door way as he watched Elizabeth through the large glass shower doors, admiring the way the water washed over every one of her curves.

"Will, it is terribly lonely in here," Elizabeth encouraged as she took the bar of soap and started to slowly lather her body. Will swallowed hard, as he started to remove his shirt, trying not to miss one moment of Elizabeth washing herself.

When Will and Elizabeth first started dating three years ago, they had decided they both valued celibacy till marriage. On the eve of Will's twenty first birthday, they had been dating almost a year. Will's friends decided to take him out for drinks, and Elizabeth meet up with the clan later on that evening. When Elizabeth found Will he was on shot number eight and all smiles. The moment he saw her in the bar, he ran to her and kissed her madly, telling her over and over how much he loved her. This wouldn't have been such a big ordeal, only that prior to that Will had never said that he "loved" her. Will's friends quickly went to buying both him and Elizabeth shots. By the end of the night both were madly snogging each other at the bar table, giving quite a show to everyone present. Will's friends dropped them off at Elizabeth's apartment where they eventually passed out. When they awoke the next afternoon, both were naked on Elizabeth's bed. Thanks to the powers above, they someone how managed to maintain their virginity over that insane evening. As they lay laughing about the past night's events, Elizabeth told Will of what he had said to her. Will's demeanor completely changed, and with a determined look in his chocolate eyes he told Elizabeth that indeed he did love her. Elizabeth at first just stared at him. Before Will could say anything else she kissed him, and continued to kiss him until one thing lead to the next and that moment was upon them again. Will was on top of her, his heart racing against her chest, and was practically panting. She could feel how much he loved her as he refrained with all his might from pushing in. She then did the only thing that felt right, the one thing that she was absolutely sure of,

"I love you too," she replied, lifting her head to passionately kiss him, and pushing her hips up around him at the same time. Since celibacy was now out of the question, Will and Elizabeth gave in fully to their desires on a routine basis. Both figured that they planned to spend eternity with each other in the long run, so why not enjoy each other now.

Will finally removed his pants, opened the shower door, and joined Elizabeth in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her and reveled in the feeling of her soft, wet, skin against his own. Moving onto his next desire he capture her lips in a deep kiss, and was amazed of the feeling of the warm water and her mouth against his skin as she started to kiss along his jaw line. Elizabeth pushed gently against Will until his knees brushed the bench in the shower. She then gently placed her palms on his shoulders and guided him to sit down. Looking up at her, Will could see the look of desire in her eyes change slightly to the look of concern. She brushed her hand over his right shoulder, which was moderately bruised from a day of throwing. Her hands then slid from his shoulders to his neck as she started to massage the tension away with each gently squeeze. Will leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the warm water against him, and Elizabeth's hands kneading away the knots in his muscles. She sat down so she straddled him, continuing her massage but adding in her lips as she nibbled away on his neckline and shoulders. Will's hands roamed her body and soon both were wrapped around each other, in a familiar but thrilling rhythm sending them into the clouds.

A few hours later, Elizabeth awoke to her cell phone vibrating on the night stand. She tossed off the jersey sheets and down comforter straining to reach it, but was unable related to a heavy weight resting on her chest. Will was still fast asleep, she could hear his slow breathing and feel his heart beat steadily against her abdomen. She reached once more, this time moving out from under Will ever so slightly and successfully obtained her cell. Opening it up, she viewed a text from her best friend Anna.

"Put your clothes on and get over her now!" The message read. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, her friend knew her too well. As much as she hated to leave the comfort of Will's bed she did have to get ready for tonight. She carefully slipped out from underneath him, and started searching for her discarded clothes. She found them in the bathroom. She quietly dressed, throwing on Will's hoodie before she made her way back out into the living area. Quickly admiring the way the sheets draped his cute tush, she covered him back up with the comforter and lightly brushed her lips over his. She then set his alarm clock for 6:30pm, almost an hour away. That would give him plenty of time to clean up himself before heading over to the Pearl. She then quickly headed out, hoping to catch a cab in front of the dormitory.

* * *

The annual football party was actually held at a near by club called "Pearl's", related to the dorm's rigid rules. The senior team would usually all donate money to rent out the second story of the club which was typically used for receptions. For the past two years, Will's father had donated the money, and paid the bar tab at the end of the evening. He only had two rules, the first being that anyone who ordered a drink had to be of legal age, and second that no one drove afterwards. The school provided campus buses to most of the downtown area, so transportation never was an issue. Since all of the freshman team was underage, Bill Turner also had free soda served all evening.

Will woke to his alarm clock, practically throwing it off the table as he attempted to silence it. His hands then went searching for the warm body who regularly occupied the space next to him, only to find himself alone…and naked. He frowned, no one should have to wake up alone and naked, he thought to himself as he stood and rifled through his drawers to find a pair of sweat pants. He ran his fingers threw his hair, still damp from the most recent happenings. He smiled to himself as he pulled on a t-shirt and turned on Sports Center,

"Well at least I already showered," he happily thought as he walked over to the small kitchenette grabbing a juice box from the fridge. He then turned his focus to the TV, and on what the press had to say about the game.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled up Will's hoodie over her wet head before she stepped out of the elevator and towards the exit.

"Will!" Sounded a feminine screech from behind her. Elizabeth turned, and both she and the other female stood facing each other, confusion and shock written over both their faces.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth replied, finally being able to verbalize the question that was playing over and over in her head.

"The same thing your doing here," Jessica smugly replied. "I'm sorry Liz, I thought you were someone else." Jessica then quickly turned around and went back towards the elevator scanning some ID and then turning to face Elizabeth again. With her arrogant smile and bleach blonde extensions, she waved her hand as the elevator door closed. Elizabeth just stood in place, dazed and most of all curious to see where the elevator stopped. The elevator stopped on the third floor, and Elizabeth was half tempted to go up to Will's room just to make sure she closed the door all the way on her way out. Her better judgment took hold and she turned and headed back towards the exit. She quickly scanned her self out then started running down the stairs to hail the cab that was turning into the dormitory drive.

* * *

"How the hell did she get in there," screamed Anna as she squeezed into a pair of Elizabeth's jeans.

"She probably just has Jeremy's ID card," replied Elizabeth calmly as she scoured her closet for something to wear. Elizabeth had given Anna a copy of her apartment key for emergencies, and Anna took every social event as an emergency. Elizabeth's father was the governor of a small town in the Caribbean. Consequently her entire wardrobe was straight out of Lucky magazine.

"Lizzy please don't give that naive act to me, she is so after Will and you know it." Anna then joined her by her side, thumbing though halter tops.

"What do you think of this," Elizabeth held up a short black dress, "does it make me look like too much of a slag?"

"Liz, you are dating the head quarterback," Anna replied with annoyance, putting the black dress back in the closet. She continued to page through tops until she paused and pulled out an off the shoulders black silk fitted top. She passed the blouse to Elizabeth with a large grin on her face. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the look on her friend's face, as she grabbed a pair of jeans to match.

"And what does this top say," Elizabeth replied with humor as she walked over to her dresser to find the ideal undergarments.

"That my friend screams I'm doing the head quarter back so back off bitch!" Both girls laughed as they finished getting ready, it was going to be a crazy night.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews, they are encouraging! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… lots of details- but I have to set the stage for later chapters : )_


	4. Chapter 4: At the Pearl

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At the Pearl**

Will leaned against a bar table sipping his beer as Joseph stood next to him pointing out every female that happened to saunter by them. It was now 9:30pm and the bar was packed. The DJ seemed to be favoring rap and techno remixes so the middle of the room, which was the sunken in dance floor, seemed to bounce in sync with the strobe and stage lights.

"Will check out that one!" Joseph cried loudly in his ear, "now that's an apple I like to take a bite out of!" Will just rolled his eyes, and wondered why everything out of Joseph's mouth was always some form of odd urban slang. Just then a small arm encircled his waist and tickled his stomach. Will attempted to look around him, but the mysterious person ducked out of view, still clutching him closely. By the look on Joseph's face, eye wagging and mouth practically drooling, Will smiled and grabbed the mysterious arm with his hands turning suddenly in her arms capturing her in a tight embrace. With his head at the base of her neck, he buried his face in her hair. Will took a deep breath in, the smell of melon and strawberries filled his nostrils…he froze. Elizabeth wore a lavender/rose scent and always smelled like a bouquet of flowers, never like fruit. In fact, she had once told him that fruit and berry scents were reserved for small children and women who stripped for money. His eyes shot open to reveal a mass of blond hair, and he dropped his embrace so suddenly that the woman slipped and almost spilled to the floor. That is if Joseph wasn't right there to catch her…and practically grope her as he helped her to her feet. Jess straightened out her vivid pink vixen dress, with the neck line that V-ed so low you could see the full curve of her breasts, which most likely would be entirely visible if they were not taped to the fabric. She pulled down lightly on the back of her dress so that her bum wasn't fully visible.

"Will, it's nice to see you too," Jessica winked as she pushed Joseph away and reached for Will's hand.

"Jess, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Will replied flatly, as he quickly dodged her move and gently stood so that Joseph was between them.

"Where's Jeremy?" Will asked, scanning the bar.

"He's around," Jessica quipped, "you were amazing on the field today! You are just so talented Will, both on and off the field I'm sure." She once again managed to bypass Joseph and started to rub Will's forearm which was resting on the bar table. The look of sheer joy washed over Joseph's face as he watched the interaction,

"Ya know Jess, I blocked two passes today, and as a defensive linemen I like things rough." Joseph winked at her.

"So you like it rough when it comes to playing with men?" Jess replied with a mocking tone. Joseph looked as if she had run over his dog,

"No I just meant…" Jessica suddenly turned back towards Will so her back was to Joseph.

"So Will, I've been dying to hit the dance floor, care to join me?" Will's eyes were like saucers as they scanned the room and relief washed over him as the perfect decoy came into sight.

"Jess, I'm actually waiting for Liz to show up, but I'm sure Jeremy," Will practically shoved Joseph out the way as he grabbed Jeremy's shirt collar as he walked by, "would love to." Jeremy startled, turned to see Jessica looking rather annoyed and Will smiling while shoving her into his arms.

"Jeremy, Jess would love to dance. She's your girl, so go show her a good time." Will winked as he turned from the two, and headed back to his beer. As Jessica and Jeremy headed stiffly to the dance floor, Joseph seemed to have come out of his catatonic state and looked at Will mouth agape,

"What?" Will replied to his expression.

"That was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, practically dying to get into your pants man, and you turn her away! Will where is you dick man?" Will just rolled his eyes and focused on the stairwell entrance.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," Will retorted, as he scanned the room and sipped his beer.

"Well behold me some of that!" Joseph countered as he pointed towards two slender females cresting the stairwell, with their arms entwined with a man covered in facial hair and dread locks.

"How did a guy like that land those two girls?" Joseph uttered. Will eyes quickly fleeted back to the entrance. There walking pass the bar was a tall thin African American women with jet black curly hair, and smoky eyes that could ensnare any fool hearted man. Particularly the fool that currently was fighting them through the mass of men who seemed to have suddenly assembled. On the man's other arm, was another tall slender woman, whose honey brown locks draped her bare shoulders. Will's eyes continued their gaze downward as he followed the slender fit of her blouse around her curves, to her waistline where the slightest bit of flesh peeked through as she moved. Her dark jeans fit her like a glove and made her legs look as if they went on for miles. Her brown eyes to match her hair were scanning the room as she tightened her grip around Jack's arm as he lead them through the swarm.

"Will," Joseph nudged his shoulder, "Will!" Will slightly shook his head as if coming out of a trance and turned to Joseph,

"He's the mascot and he got those two gorgeous girls! Not one, but two! He is a pirate!" Joseph said and laughed, but when he turned to Will he saw him searching the room again with a look of slight concern on his face. Joseph then saw the trio again, this time walking straight towards them, and the stunning brunette was smiling directly at him.

"Will!!" Joseph quietly cried under his breath, "I think she knows me! She's coming this way, help me out here." Will, who had been disregarding Joseph and trying to see where Jack had lead Elizabeth -and was now quite annoyed, turned to see who Joseph was talking about. Joseph was standing a foot directly in front of him, and Elizabeth had broke free of Jack's arm and was winding through the crowd briskly towards them. As she approached the two she opened up her arms, keeping her eyes firmly set on her goal as he smiled back at her. Before she reached Will, Joseph opened up his arms and took her in a large embrace.

"Hello you!" Joseph replied, as he squeezed her. Will looked as if he as going to finish Joseph off right then and there before Elizabeth chuckled, and untwined herself from the confused boy. She quickly wrapped her arms around Will, and captured his lips in an enthusiastic kiss before he took off poor Joseph's head. Joseph quickly realized that this woman did not know him, and in fact had been walking towards Will and not him the entire time. To top things off, Joseph also realized that this was the first girl he had ever seen Will kiss, which meant this must be Elizabeth, which meant he pretty much just hit on the starting quarter back's girlfriend…suddenly he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Where's a hose when you need one," Jack replied with irritation as he set the pitcher of beer down on the table. Joseph quickly turned to see the mascot standing next to him, with the other runway model still attached to his arm with a wide smile as she laughed at his comment and started filling the empty glasses. Will leisurely ended his kiss with Elizabeth,

"What took you so long?" He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck with another embrace, reveling the in the feel of her silk top and apparent lack of undergarments as he ran his hands up and down her back. Elizabeth flashed a seductive smile as she turned in his embrace to face Anna and Jack.

"We would have been here an hour ago if Jack could have kept his hands of Anna for a minute." Will let up on his embrace, keeping an arm securely around Elizabeth's waist, rubbing his thumb on the smooth skin of her hip that peeked out below the trim of her blouse while picking up his beer with the other.

"William, I don't know what to say. When the time is right they beg you for more, yet at all other times you are nothing more than a nuisance." Jack added to Elizabeth's comment. Will smiled and raised his glass to that,

"They only keep us around for one thing mate," Will jabbed, as his toasted his mug with Jack's.

"The one thing they can't buy in the store mate." Jack somberly replied, while taking a sip of his beer.

"I think my store bought version will suit me just fine tonight." Anna added, while raising her glass to Elizabeth who quickly raised her own. Both girls all smiles, at putting the men in their place. Will smiling, sat down on the bar stool, while gently pulling Elizabeth to rest between his legs. He would have offered his chair to her, but knew she preferred to stand and be able to talk with Anna. Jack took the lone remaining chair, and Anna placed an arm around his shoulder holding her beer with the other and eyed the dance floor. A can of soda was then was set on the table, and Will suddenly remembered Joseph was still standing behind him.

"Joseph, excuse me," Will slightly turned so Joseph was visible to the entire table.

"Joseph this is my best friend Jack and his girlfriend Anna."

"So I'm just Jack's girlfriend." Snapped Anna, with a mocking tone in her voice. Will just smiled and winked at her.

"And this is my girlfriend Elizabeth, which you have already fondly met." Will teased, as he smiled up at her.

"Elizabeth," Joseph nervously replied, trying to avoid eye contact with the gorgeous woman in front of him, "it's so nice to finally meet you. Will has told me so much about you." He then quickly grabbed her outstretched hand and quickly shook it, releasing it almost as soon as he took it. Elizabeth gave him a warm smile in return,

"Don't believe everything you hear. Will has a tendency to exaggerate when speaking about me." Will wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down so she was practically in his lap.

"I can't exaggerate what everyone can plainly see, you truly are stunning." He lightly kissed her lips before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I swear if I hadn't seen you naked, I'd swear you were a woman mate." Jack replied shaking his head in disbelief as Will laughed and kissed Elizabeth's bare shoulder before taking another sip of his beer.

Joseph just looked on the four with disbelief. First of all, he had no clue that Will even associated with anyone outside of the team. Yet here he was with the mascot of all people, who just insulted his manhood. Then to top things off the mascot was not only Will's best friend, but also had a matching beautiful girlfriend at his side. He had no clue what she or Will saw in him. His long dreads where kept off his face by a bandanna and draped his shoulders. The jeans he wore looked as if he had slept in them the past week. His dark red button up shirt, similar to the white shirt Will was currently donning, was only buttoned up half way revealing a large portion of his surprisingly toned chest. His dark eyes were mysterious, and his personality so far was fairly cynical.

"What does he have that I don't" Joseph asked himself, as he eyed Jack across the table.

"If ya take a picture it will last longer mate." Jack suddenly replied, turning to Joseph, and then rolling his eyes at Will as he put his arm around Anna's waist.

"Will I'm going to go check out the party," Joseph said with annoyance as he turned and marched off towards the dance floor.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Jack said aloud as he raised his glass at Joseph's back as he walked away.

"Jack, why to you have to be such an ass sometimes?" Anna replied, as she looked down into Jack's smoky eyes.

"I thought you liked my ass," Jack responded cheekily as he pinched her tush.

"Jack when did you see Will naked?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Liz, anyone who is friends with either of you has seen both of you naked. You two are like rabbits." Anna answered.

"Oh! At least we don't break into you apartment and christen your couch!" Elizabeth cried, a large smile spread across her face. For a moment Anna almost blushed, until frustration won over.

"You gave me a key!" She retorted.

"For emergencies!"

"It was an emergency, trust me Liz." Jack interrupted, as Elizabeth eyed Anna in disbelief across the table then broke out in laughter. A comfortable silence fell amongst them. Jack spotted the vivid pink dress on the dance floor whose date and she seemed to have their eyes plastered on Will and Elizabeth. Jack tipped his beer toward the dance floor, pointing out the obvious to Will while trying to keep it under the girl's radar.

Will just smiled and shook his head. He let Elizabeth slip from his grasp as she went to whisper something in Anna's ear. It was Jack's forward no bull shit attitude that he loved most about him.

* * *

Will had met Jack on the first day of freshmen orientation. Being heavily recruited out of high school, Will was treated like royalty compared to other freshman. Will hated being the center of attention, constantly paraded around room to room with all the other athletes. On one of his breaks he managed to escape into a nearby park. While collecting his thoughts on a bench, his peace was interrupted by a man who seemed to be arguing with himself. The more he listened he realized the man was practicing a script and playing all the parts by himself. What surprised Will was that he was doing it extraordinarily well. Suddenly the voice stopped, and Will started to gather his things.

"Have you ever played a woman?" Will jumped up from the bench in shock, turning to face the voice.

"What!?" He replied softly, trying to catch his breath.

"A woman, have you ever played one?"

"No!"

"Really?" The man asked with his eyebrows raised, looking down towards Will's waistline then back up. Will quickly defended himself,

"Well I took a girl to prom and she tried to…" suddenly his face cleared of confusion, "Who are you?!"

The man held out his hand,

"Jack, Jack Sparrow." He looked at Will with confusion again as he continued to shake his hand. "And you are…"

"Will, Will Turner." Jack stopped shaking his hand and gave him an inquisitive look, rubbing his chin,

"An athlete aye?" Will looked down at what he was wearing, jeans and faded Fox T-shirt.

"How did you know?"

"It was nice to meet you William." Jack started to walk back towards his bag. Will, now thoroughly confused trailed closely behind.

"I am a history major actually."

"Let me guess," Jack suddenly looked up from packing his bag, "Soccer."

Will just rolled his eyes,

"Football."

"Close enough." Jack placed on a wide brimmed leather hat and started across the lawn.

The next time Will saw Jack was in Greek Mythology. Will walked into the lecture hall and recognized the leather hat. He saw a small herd of football players in the upper row, whereas Jack was sitting more towards the middle. Will took the seat next to him,

"You should really lay off the incense." Will quietly muttered as he sat down.

"Ah, soccer boy!" Jack exclaimed as he looked up with amusement.  
"I thought you were a theater major, what places you in Greek Mythology?"

"William, in the arts you must be able to portray a multitude of facets…"

"Covering your humanities requirement?" Will interrupted, as the professor took the podium.

"Aye," replied Jack, "when did I tell you I was a theater major?"

"You!" Both Will and Jack's attention turned towards the professor.

"There are no hats in my lecture room you may take it off or leave." Jack silently stood, gathered his things, then tipped his had to the professor as he headed out of the lecture hall.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Jack versed to the professor as he stepped out of the hall.

The professor ignored the gesture and started into her power point presentation. Will's last class of the day was fencing. They came into the room dressed in full attire, including their fencing masks. It was done like that on purpose, so everyone was considered an equal opponent male or female. Will had been active in fencing since he was a child. He loved fencing. Unlike football, his actions only affected himself. There was no pressure to complete a pass or dodge a blitz; it was only him and his opponent. When he won he felt like he truly accomplished something, when he lost he felt like he gained valuable experience to apply to the next match. Although, much like football, Will Turner rarely lost a match. His first opponent in fencing was obviously an amateur and was defeated within minutes of the match beginning. The instructor then placed Will with another opponent. A small framed person saluted him, and the instructor then signaled the start of the match. His opponent immediately took him off guard and did an advance then lunge. Will barely dodged the attack and marveled at the footwork of his opponent as they practically chased him around, dominating the match. Will finally saw their weakness, the loose grip on the sabre, and with their next advance Will expertly maneuvered his weapon around the attack and knocked the sabre loose from their hand. Unfortunately, the opponent was moving forward with such velocity that when Will suddenly twisted and knocked the weapon from their hand, they could not stop themselves and ran right into Will's broad chest. Will tried to catch his opponent before they fell, but just got hold of their mask as they stumbled backward onto the floor. A beautiful brunette looked back up at him, her honey colored eyes filled with frustration. Will couldn't take his eyes off her, her long hair was tied up in a bun to keep it in her mask, and her cheeks were flushed from her efforts during the match. She looked at his hand which stayed idly by his side, and released a loud sigh as she started to get up on her own.

"Please let me," another fencer announced as he practically pushed Will out of the way and offered his hand to the entrancing woman. Will then realized his error, and grabbed the woman's elbow, assisting her upright to her feet.

"Thank you, but I am not an invalid." The woman stated with annoyance as she slipped from the two of their grasps. She quickly donned her mask again, picking up her weapon, bowing to Will, and then walking off towards the locker room. Will just stood there stunned.

"I saw her first," replied the other fencer to Will.

"What?" The other fencer then removed his mask,

"I said, finders keepers mate." Winked Jack, as he started towards the locker room.

"Jack," Will went running after him, "who is she?" Once in the locker room Will removed his mask. "And since when do you fence?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Swan, she is the daughter of some royal. As I stated before William, to master my trade requires me to be proficient at numerous skills."

"Elizabeth Swan," Will whispered.

"What are your plans tonight William?" Jack interrupted, removing his jacket.

"Just homework and sleep, I have early morning practice tomorrow, why?"

"Well, I've been wanting to go check out the club scene here, and I just happen to know that Ms. Swan is going to be hanging out at the Pearl tonight."

"How did you acquire that information?" Will questioned. Jack rolled his eyes,

"I heard her talking to one of her mates bout it being her birthday tonight. Going to be a whole bunch of them out at the Pearl celebrating."

"Why take me?" Will questioned, no one ever offered something without wanting something in return.

"You fence, study history, and play soccer. The question you should be asking yourself is why him?" Jack smiled and turned to walk away.

"It's football," Will called after him, Jack just raised his hand to waive off the comment.

"What time should I meet you?" Will called after him again. Jack turned and smiled,

"Eight in front of the Pearl." Will smiled in return, and nodded his head.

* * *

"Anyone home?" A soft voice whispered in his ear broke him from his reverie. Will pulled Elizabeth close to him,

"Just thinking about the night we met." He smiled as he softly kissed her.

"You mean the day you blocked my advance and I ended up on my derriere."

"And what a cute derriere it is I might add." Will emphasized his point with a quick pat to her tush. Elizabeth went with the encouragement and retook his lips in a searing kiss.

"Good God you two are like dogs," Jack groaned. Suddenly Anna looked at Elizabeth and quickly kicked her from underneath the table. Elizabeth reluctantly broke the kiss, and turned to kick Anna back when she was pushed aside and a blur of pink flashed in front of her eyes.

"Will, you owe me a dance remember!" Jessica replied, her arms draped around Will's neck in a loose hug. Will looked as if he had just been attacked, as he stood to escape the embrace.

"Jess, where is Jeremy?" Will responded as he looked to see Elizabeth's reaction. Will could practically see the flames coming from Elizabeth's eyes as she took in the scene. He quickly weaved his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Jessica finally turned to face Elizabeth,

"Liz, when did you get here?" She questioned innocently. Anna had had enough,

"Liz and I arrived late," Anna coolly replied, as Jack stood and put an arm around her waist as well. Anna quickly pushed his arm away as she continued forward towards Jessica.

"We wouldn't have been so late if Liz didn't spend all afternoon shagging Will." Anna continued. "Now why don't you go find a pole and do what you do best."

"What is that suppose to mean," Jessica coldly replied as she moved closer to Anna.

"You are what you wear," Anne sneered as she stood practically nose to nose with Jessica.  
"Ladies," Jack interrupted, "why don't we all head toward the dance floor and work off some aggression." He placed his arm around both women's shoulders.

"Don't touch me mascot!" Jessica replied, as she slipped out from his grasp.

"No worries Jess, he doesn't like cheap woman." Anna replied, sliding her arm protectively around Jack's waist. Jessica looked as if she was going to lunge at Anna when Jeremy suddenly came up from behind and placed his arm around her shoulder. Jess slightly jumped in surprise, then rolled her eyes when realizing who it was.

"Hey Elizabeth," Jeremy said with a shy smile.

"How are you Jeremy?" Elizabeth replied with a warm smile. "Painting the still life portrait the other day was tough." Elizabeth was an Art major, and Jeremy apparently was in her painting class. Will watched as the young man slowly started to blush,

"You made it look easy Liz…you are such an amazing artist." He replied timidly. Jeremy was slightly taller than Will, and as a defensive end was very muscular in build. He could easily appear on the front page of GQ with his crew cut dark brown hair, broad cheek bones, and profound eyes.

"Amazing no, aspiring yes." Elizabeth replied with a light laugh. Will noted how Jeremy's eyes were glued to Elizabeth, and how they followed her neckline down to her chest as she turned her head to look at Anna.

"Liz, would you like to dance?" Will questioned out of the blue. Watching Jeremy pull from his trance and look nervously at Will then to the floor.

"But Will," Jessica started to interrupt,

"I would love to." Elizabeth cut her off and followed Will's lead to the dance floor. Jack and Anna followed closely behind. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's shoulder, as he took her by the waist and started dancing to the music. He watched as Jeremy and Jess also took the floor, and Jeremy continued to eye Elizabeth. A soft kiss to the back of his ear caught his attention.

"I should have worn the dress tonight, your attention seems to be elsewhere." Elizabeth joked with smile. All thoughts of Jeremy melted away as he rubbed his hands up and down the back of her silk top.

"I assure you Liz, you have all my attention. You look amazing tonight, so amazing I'm jealous of any other man who happens to look you way." Elizabeth pulled Will flush against her as they continued to dance to beat of the music. Rap was ideal music to grind on your boyfriend.

"Do not be jealous," Elizabeth replied, her lips skimming Will's, "for I am yours, and only yours…" Will fiercely claimed her lips, his hands roaming her sides as the passion increased. He loved the thin material of the silk top, it made it feel as if Elizabeth was wearing nothing at all. His thumbs massaged circles on the sides of her breasts, while his mouth moved to her neck line, she softly moaned.

"forever." She finished, as his lips found hers again. Will's mind was on autopilot, he could not think of anything but the feel of Elizabeth beneath his fingertips as his hands roamed the outside of her top. Elizabeth was clinging to him, digging her fingers into his shoulders as his lips attacked her shoulder.

"Will," she said breathlessly. Will pulled back to look at her, noting the look of lust in her eyes that mirrored his own.

"Take me home," she whispered, a slight smile crept across her face as she noted the slight look of confusion in his eyes,

"Take me home, then take me to bed." She finished, reclaiming his lips again as she kissed him deeply. Will ended the kiss, and nodded his head; he couldn't seem to formulate words at the moment. All he could think of was finding Jack and Anna, and then getting back to Elizabeth's apartment as soon as possible. He took Elizabeth's hand and started to lead her though the mass of people on the dance floor, finding it rather hard to walk in his current circumstance. It felt as if his lower half was throbbing. He then spied them, Jack had Anna pinned against a support beam and the two were practically shagging. Will pulled Elizabeth though the remaining mass then tapped Jack on the shoulder. A few moments later, Will tapped Jack on the shoulder again and with an exasperated sigh he turned around. It was as if the two had read each other minds, either that or they both looked down at each other's groins. Jack suddenly turned to Anna who nodded her head, and the four headed towards the exit of the bar. Will eyed the campus bus approaching its stop across the street and quickly let go of Elizabeth's hand and went dashing after it like a mad man. His efforts paid off, and he stalled the bus driver as Jack, Anna, and Elizabeth caught up to him and boarded the bus. Not a word was spoken between them. Jack's apartment was first on the route, and he and Anna quickly said their goodbyes and practically ran off the bus. Finally, Elizabeth's apartment stop came. The moment the bus door had closed behind them Elizabeth jumped on Will, knocking him onto the grassy knoll in front of her apartment building. The cool grass felt amazing through Will's shirt against his hot skin. He felt Elizabeth hands go under his shirt and move up and down his chest, her lips like electricity on his skin as she trailed kissed along his neckline and now exposed shoulder. Will then felt the silk of her top against his chest and realized his shirt had been unbuttoned. He quickly turned over so Elizabeth was underneath him, as his hands roamed under her shirt. He reveled in the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, as his hands massaged her chest. He then felt Elizabeth's hands at his belt buckle, with what remaining composure he had, he then lifted her in his arms so she was straddling him, and carried her up to her apartment building. He released her lips to get a better view of the key pad that allowed entrance to the building. Elizabeth then moved one of her hands from around his shoulders and slid it down his chest down into the front of his jeans. Will gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut as she started to wreak havoc with his mind and body. He felt his reserve quickly fading, and briefly thought about taking her now against the door of her apartment building. With Elizabeth's lips back on his collar bone, and her other hand still busy down his trousers, all the while her thighs clinging to his sides (she really is talented at multitasking he momentarily thought) he then opened his eyes and punched in the access code. The door buzz and the two practically fell through. Will pushed Elizabeth up against a wall in the entrance way to get a better grip on her again, and to halt her torment in his trousers. He was quickly nearing the point of no return and was determined to get to her bedroom to finish things off.

"Excuse me," came an unfamiliar voice. Elizabeth gasped and quickly removed her hands from Will's pants, and put her feet on the floor. Will quickly turned to view the old woman, who had to be in her eighties, viewing the two with disgust.

"I am so sorry Miss," Wills stuttered out as he stood frozen in front of the woman. The older woman looked him up and down; standing in front of her with his shirt unbuttoned, bare chest, and his jeans unbuttoned to reveal the top of his now bunched up boxers.

"Well aren't you cute," the older woman smiled and winked at Elizabeth. Will's brow furrowed with confusion,

"You two have fun tonight," the old woman laughed as she walked out of the building. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh,

"I think she was hitting on you Will," she smiled as he turned to face her. Will lifted Elizabeth back into his arms, and started to walk her up the stairs to her apartment.

"Well," he softly kissed her as he set her down and took his key to her apartment out of his wallet. He then unlocked the door and guided Elizabeth in, once in he shut the door behind them and turned to face her.

"She must not waste her time, because I am yours, and only yours…" he softly claimed her lips. His hands at her waist moving up her sides, taking her blouse with them. Moments later her blouse was off, and he picked her up again, loving the feel of her skin against his. He carried her to her bedroom, where he gently laid her down and stated kissing down her jaw, to her shoulder, giving special attention to her chest until he heard her softly moaning again. Then he raised himself slightly off her and pressed his forehead to hers, she opened her eyes to gaze into his,

"forever." He finished. The intensity in his eyes overwhelmed Elizabeth, as she feverishly claimed his lips. Her hands roaming his body, and his unfastening her jeans.

_

* * *

_

Long chapter, I know. The flashbacks will continue with the upcoming chapters, including Will's first encounter with Elizabeth at the Pearl. Hope you enjoyed it : )


	5. Chapter 5: Personal Encounters

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Personal Encounters**

Elizabeth fumbled around her easel looking for green #5. The class was painting fruit today, and her pear was looking more like a small watermelon by the minute. Giving up, she headed over to the supply closet and started searching through the vast number of tubes labeled green. She stood on her toes, attempting to reach up to the third shelf, when a strong pair of arms grasped her waist and hoisted her up. Elizabeth fumbled out of surprise, and slipped from the man's tight grip. The man's hand accidentally slid from her waist up underneath her shirt while trying to catch her fall. Elizabeth abruptly turned to move his hands from her chest to her back, while he once again secured his grip and broke her fall. Elizabeth's face was mere inches from Jeremy's face.

"Jeremy," she gasped, as she moved from his embrace and quickly straightened out her shirt.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help you, but you moved- and I tried to catch you…" the blush on Jeremy's face was getting brighter by the moment.

"It's fine." Elizabeth quickly replied, grabbing the first tube of green she saw and quickly making her way out of the supply closet.

"Liz," Jeremy gently grabbed her arm, "I really am sorry. I just wanted to help." Jeremy smiled, and let loose of her arm.

"I know," Elizabeth replied softly, "you just took me by surprise. It's no big deal." As she started to walk away, Jeremy once again grabbed her arm.

"Liz, I was going to ask you, I'm really struggling with this new technique-and you are so amazing…I was just wondering if you could possibly meet up with me tonight for a study session." Elizabeth looked down to the floor,

"Jeremy, it's nicely outlined in the readings…"

"But it isn't the same as an actual demonstration, please Liz, I really need this grade." Elizabeth looked up, and nodded her head.

"Great!" Jeremy replied, "My place at eight!"

"Actually Jeremy, lets do my place at six." Elizabeth quickly corrected. "From six to eight should give us plenty of time." Jeremy nodded his head,

"Hey do you want to catch some dinner beforehand?"

"Jeremy this is a study session, not a date," Elizabeth laughed as she turned back towards her easel.

"Right," Jeremy whispered quietly with a sigh as he walked back over to his work station.

* * *

Will took a sharp left right before the line of scrimmage and threw a long pass to Dave, a junior running back. The ball landed perfectly in his hands as he ran across the goal line.

"Perfect Will!" Praised Coach Jones as he watched from the side line.

"You just need to watch yourself; you leave yourself open for quite a hit breaking from the line like that." Will nodded, and took off his helmet.

"That is what Jeremy is for coach." Will smiled, and patted his defensive end's back. Jeremy just nodded as he removed his helmet.

"That's a day, hit the showers!" Coach Jones called as he headed off the field. The team started to slowly mass towards the locker room. Jeremy came up from behind Will,

"So how has it been going Will?"

"Great, and you?" Will quickly glanced at his watch, it was almost 5pm.

"Great!" Jeremy replied with some awkwardness, as he continued to stare at Will.

"Great!" Will replied with a slightly confused look on his face, "well then I guess I will catch you later." Will continued as he started back towards the locker room.

"So I'm seeing Elizabeth later on tonight." Jeremy continued as Will started to walk away.

"So am I," Will replied calmly as he briefly turned back around, "I guess I will see you later then." He turned once again,

"She's giving me a painting lesson that's all…she is really great." This statement however got Will's full attention as he turned to face Jeremy once again.

"Yes she is, I'm a lucky guy." Will replied with a more serious tone.

"Yes you are…" Jeremy seemed to daze off for a moment, "Well, I'll see you later Will." Jeremy slowly walked pass Will, who remained standing idle briefly before he started to make his way back to the locker room. He decided to skip the shower, grabbed his bag, and started towards the campus bus stop. While digging though his bag in search of his phone, he felt a vibration come from the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. He quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket and answered, it was as if she had read his mind…

"Hey babe."

"Will, what are you up to?" Elizabeth responded cheerily.

"I was just wondering the same thing?"

"Well, I made some Ramen, and there is an extra box on my counter with your name all over it."

"Hmmm Ramen, sounds nutritious." Will replied cheekily,

"Well, after you eat your dinner you can have some dessert." Elizabeth replied in her best motherly voice.

"I was thinking about dessert all night last night." William amorously replied.

"I was talking about the ice crème in my freezer, but I can see where your thoughts are."

"Always on you dear."

"Well then get your bum over here."

"Ok, see you soon." Will replied as the bus pulled into the stop.

* * *

Elizabeth was setting up her art supplies when she heard the key at the door. She quickly set down her brushes and went to hide behind the door. As the door opened and Will stepped in she jumped out from behind the door,

"Ahhh!" She screamed. Will looked like a deer in the headlights, as he dropped his bag and held a hand up to stop her advance. Elizabeth laughed in delight and she closed the door.

"Just keeping you on your toes dear!" She exclaimed as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Will, you are freezing," she ran her hands though his hair over his cold cheeks, "where is you hat?" Will ignored her comment and quickly kissed her.

"I guess you will just have to warm me up," he smirked as he pulled her closer.

"Not until you shower," she commanded as she rewarded him with one last kiss before pulling away.

"I just washed a pair of your sweatpants this morning, so quick go shower while I heat up your dinner." Will made his way to her bedroom and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers, a T-shirt, and sweatpants from his token drawer in her dresser. He set them on the edge of her bed, then made his way into the bathroom and started to peel off his clothes.

"So I hear you're having a guest over tonight," he called out from the bathroom as he started the shower.

"I can't help it I'm so amazing." Elizabeth replied as she put the noodles into the microwave.

"That's what I hear," Will said under his breath as he climbed into the shower. He grabbed the lavender/lilac body wash and started to lather himself up. Truth be told, he actually rather enjoyed showering at Elizabeth's apartment. Although all of her products were very feminine, the scents were always very relaxing and made his skin feel so soft. Her shower curtain, covered in green leaves, added to the ambiance, making him feel like he was showering in a floral garden. Elizabeth set a plate, silverware, and a glass of milk on the table. She then went back into her bedroom, flipped on some music, and began to fold the remaining basket of clothing from the wash that morning. Will continued his garden escapade and poured some rose scented shampoo into his hand, then started to lather up his hair.

* * *

Joseph straightened out his shirt before knocking on the door to Elizabeth's apartment. After a few moments of silence he knocked again. Still no answer, he tested the door knob and the door slowly opened. He decided to let himself in, and carefully entered the small kitchen/living room area. On the table in the kitchen he saw a dinner setting for one prepared with a glass of milk. A small smile crept across his face as he thought of the comment he made earlier to Elizabeth about dinner. She must have prepared something for him, knowing he had just got out of practice. He went over and took a quick drink of milk before continuing his search. "Elizabeth," he gently called out. He heard music coming from the bedroom, but as he approached the hall he heard the shower running. His mind was racing; he couldn't let her come out of the shower not knowing he was in her apartment. What if she came out of the bathroom nude, not that he would mind the view, but it would most likely scare her to death and put a small glitch in his current plans to win her heart. He had to tell her he was here, he knocked silently on the bathroom door, the shower kept running and the room was full of steam as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Elizabeth," he called again. No answer, he slowly approached the shower admiring the artistic shower curtain. Just before he called out again the shower abruptly stopped, and before Jeremy could say another word the shower curtain was pulled wide open.

There was Will standing dripping wet in all his glory. The look on Will's face mirrored Jeremy's, shock and horror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will exclaimed as he quickly grabbed a towel from the rack.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Elizabeth!" Jeremy apologized before he realized what he said.

"You thought what!" Will screamed with fury. Elizabeth hearing the ruckus finally appeared in the bathroom.

"What is going on in here?" She asked first looking at Jeremy then at her dripping wet boyfriend.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry!" Jeremy quickly stated, "I was…"

"He was sneaking up on you in the shower." Will exclaimed in outrage as he stepped towards Jeremy.

"Will, calm down, you were in the shower not me." She quickly stepped between the two, "I'm sure Jeremy has a good explanation on his actions." She looked expectantly at Jeremy. Jeremy quickly held his hands out in front of him as to signal everyone to calm down.

'I do, I swear!" He exclaimed first, "I knocked on the door, multiple times, and no one answered so I let myself in."

"How courteous of you." Will snapped, Elizabeth gently placed a hand on his wet chest to soothe him, and looked at Jeremy to continue.

"I heard the shower and didn't want Elizabeth to come out not knowing I was here."

"It's called knocking, you should try it." Will snapped again.

"Will, I knocked and no one answered, I even called out as I came in." Elizabeth looked to Will,

"I was washing my hair." He stated plainly.

"Look I'm sorry, I just didn't want Elizabeth to get out of the shower without knowing I was in her apartment." He then looked to Elizabeth,

"I just didn't want to put you in an awkward situation."

"So you decided to creep up on her in the shower instead!" Will replied, his eyes filled with rage.

"Will, it was an honest mistake." Elizabeth calmly replied then looked to Jeremy,

"Jeremy will you go out into the living room please and wait for me." Jeremy nodded and headed out of the bathroom. Elizabeth then looked back to Will who was now seated on her wicker clothing basket and was running his hand through his wet hair. She grabbed a towel and made her way over to him. Silently she sat on his lap and started to towel off his hair, massaging his scalp through the towel as she dried. He sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder as she finished. Will didn't handle being angry well. He normally didn't express his emotions outwardly to anyone but Elizabeth, so being openly angry with Jeremy was very hard on him. He kept his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing finally starting to even out.

"Feel better?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close to her. His head went from her shoulder to her chest. As much as he hated to admit it, her ploy was working. His anger just could not prevail in such a happy place as his head being pillowed on her chest.

"Slightly," he mumbled as he nestled further in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Will," she gently pulled his head up to meet her gaze. "It was an accident, nothing happened." She lightly giggled, "he didn't' see anything he hasn't seen before." Will wrapped his arm tighter around her waist as he fought the smile that crept upon his face.

"I think he was disappointed." He practically whispered, lowering his gaze back to her chest.

"I would have rather enjoyed the view," she smiled as she pulled his head back up and lightly kissed him.

"Liz, what if…"

"Nothing happened, and there will be no next time, so don't worry about it." She reassured as she kissed him again.

"Now, I have to go tutor him in art. The sooner I start the quicker he can go." Will nodded as he claimed her lips once more before she got up.

"Your dinner is ready when you put your clothes on." She reminded as she headed out the bathroom door.

Will stood and finished drying off before retying the towel around his waist. As he headed out of the bathroom, he briefly glanced into the living room and saw Elizabeth drawing outlines and pointing in a book while talking to Jeremy. Will continued into her bedroom and picked up his clothes of the bed. When he finished getting dressed he headed out into the kitchen, picked up his glass of milk off the table, and headed to the microwave for his ramen. Just as the glass reached his lips he heard Jeremy yell,

"Wait!"

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the wait! It has been a busy couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated as always : )


	6. Chapter 6: Scheduling Conflicts

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Scheduling Conflicts**

Fencing 4 this semester was going to be interesting. Most students in the class had been there the previous three years. Related to the class being pared up by size, Will rarely got the opportunity to bout against Elizabeth. Between matches he always watched her gracefully defeat her opponents. Although everyone wore full uniform, it was always easy to pick her out. Her small slender frame coupled with her feisty demeanor made her stand out from the rest. As Elizabeth finished up her match the instructor suddenly called out her number. Elizabeth bowed to her opponent then went to the instructor as commanded. The instructor pointed towards Will, then Elizabeth quickly nodded and headed his way. She quickly saluted him, then waited for his return salute. Will adjusted his stance saluted back, then waited for Elizabeth's advance. Elizabeth quickly performed an appel then a ballestra lunge. Will quickly retreated then performed a passata-sotto, followed by quickly lunging back at her. Elizabeth gracefully dodged his advance then recovered. Their match quickly started to escalade. Elizabeth let out a small scream of frustration as she crossed-over then lunged, just missing Will's waist as he dodged. Will quickly passed backwards then lunged. Elizabeth in suite blocked his advance then did a riposte. While their blades where engaged, Elizabeth performed a glide, sliding her blade down Will's, keeping them in constant contact. Will could practically see her smile through her mask. He then quickly advanced, Elizabeth holding her stance kept their swords in contact as Will tried to overcome her stance with his strength. With their faces mere inches away Will could hear her rugged breath, as she attempted to hold him off longer. He suddenly felt the urge to disengage, rip off her mask and kiss her madly. Before he could contemplate this a moment further he heard the instructor yell,

"Halt!" Elizabeth held her stance for one more moment before quickly disengaging. She quickly saluted Will, who was still trying to gain control over his emotions. His racing heart and shortness of breath did nothing to aid in his raging desire for her at that moment. Although he was wearing his jacket, plastron, and loose fitting breeches he still felt as though his emotions could easily be seen through his knickers. Thus he quickly saluted back then went to sit on a nearby bench, until he could gain more control on the situation. The instructor then signaled the end of class. Will remained seated; his current condition was being rather persistent. Elizabeth sauntered up to him,

"Is everything alright?" She questioned innocently.

"Fine."

"I'm just asking because it looked as if you were having a cramp in your groin at the end of our match." She chuckled, "do you need me to massage it?"

"Liz, please, I'll be here all day." Will pleaded.

"Ok, but hurry up, you bus leaves at four and it is three o'clock now." Elizabeth quickly headed off to the locker room. Jack appeared out of now where and sat next to Will.

"Having a spot of womanly troubles are we?" He questioned with a mocking tone.

"Jack, not now." Will replied, as he looked about the room- noting how everyone had dispersed, stood and started slowly heading towards the locker room. Jack quickly noted Will's current dilemma,

"Nothing a bit of distraction won't cure," he nonchalantly replied.

"What!" Will exclaimed with irritation as he turned to face Jack. Suddenly Jack stomped on Will's foot.

"Ahh!" Will exclaimed as he jumped back and looked at Jack with utter confusion.

"See, told you it would help." Jack mumbled as he walked towards the locker room. Will, noting his relief in one area, but throbbing pain in his foot, smiled and started limping after him.

* * *

Elizabeth waited patiently for Will outside the locker room. It was Thursday evening, and with a home game this weekend, this meant Will and the team would be taken out of town till the day of the game. The campus police were always busy on Friday nights, especially before home games. Prior to this fairly new regulation, there was many a football player who had to sit out of a game related to an unfortunate incident the Friday night before. Thus, the board decided to take them out of campus on Thursday night. The school provided rooms at a hotel, meals, and tutors for the Friday classes they were missing. Not only could the coaches keep the players out of trouble this way, but they could also control every aspect of their life. This included their diet, who they socialized with, a set bedtime, everything. The hotel they were housed at was different every time, and was kept clandestine from the players until they arrived there. This kept unwanted guests out of the question. All players had to turn in their cell phones, and were prohibited from contacting anyone prior to the game. To top things off, everyone had to share a room with a roommate. Roommates were assigned, not chosen.

The locker room door finally opened and Will appeared carry this large gear bag. Elizabeth frowned,

"You have to go straight to the bus?" Elizabeth asked dryly. Will dropped his bag, and pulled her into an embrace. He then claimed her lips, loving the way it instantly made him feel tingly from his head to his toes.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you today," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again. Elizabeth pulled back, averting his kiss.

"It's not fair! He keeps you late at practice all week then takes you away completely." Will smiled, brushing his nose against hers,

"I've slept at your place every night this week. I will only be gone two nights." Leaning in once again, but Elizabeth was not finished and pulled back again.  
"Slept, that sums it up. Every night you have arrived at my place past nine and exhausted. You pretty much just shower, eat, and then go to bed."

"I sense some frustration," Will chuckled, "I'm sorry I have been ignoring my duties lately." Elizabeth narrowed her eyebrows,

"It's not the sex I care about Will." She stated rather loudly, and dropped her embrace. Will glanced to see if anyone was watching their little scuffle, relieved to see no one around.

"I just miss being able to talk to you, about your day, your classes, anything. Not to mention, you have asked nothing about my week. Because if you had, you would have found out that my professor asked if my work could be displayed in student art exhibit at the end of the month! This is a big deal for me Will, and I've been waiting all week to tell you, but you just didn't seem to have time for me." Elizabeth eyes started to glisten as she fought back tears.

"Don't forget that I need your support just as much as your team does." She finished, folding her arms across her chest, and clenching her lips together-determined not to cry. Will's heart dropped, he had seldom driven Elizabeth to the point of tears, but it always made him feel sick with guilt. He placed his arms around her, noting how her arms remained at her sides.

"Liz, I am so very sorry. Your artwork is incredible, and I am so proud of you for being chosen to have it displayed. That is a quite an honor." He embraced her tighter and felt her arms slowly start to creep around his waist. He continued,

"I know football has been overwhelming this season, but always remember it is just a sport. You," he pulled back to look at her directly,

"You are my life, my everything..." he stated passionately. Elizabeth finally raised her eyes to meet his.

"Football occupies a lot of my time now, but you are my future Liz." She nodded her head, and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I am just a bit stressed this week, and have had no one to… relieve it." She shyly smiled,

"I thought you didn't care about the sex." Will replied cheekily.

"Will, I said I missed talking to you…and you always have the nicest things to say when we are in bed."

"But what about the couch, or the shower, or the entryway come to think of it." He smirked,

"Don't I have nice things to say there too?"

"Your actions speak louder then your words do in those places." She seductively replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Just then Will's phone vibrated. Will ignored the call, but the phone persisted to vibrate before Elizabeth sighed and broke the kiss, reaching into Will's coat pocket and handing him his phone. Will smiled at her apathetically as he answered it,

"Hello…hey coach, yea…yea…" Will looked at Elizabeth again, who seemed to be getting more upset by the moment, "yea I know, I'll be there." As he hung up the phone, Elizabeth grabbed her bag and started to head away from him.

"Liz, wait!" Will quickly grabbed his bag, ran up to her, and gently grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, tears resurfacing in her eyes,  
"Will just go to the bus, I'm just tired today..." she quickly wiped her eyes, "you have to go… just go." She quickly pulled her arm away and hurried out the building. Will was just started to head after her when his phone vibrated again,

"What!" He exclaimed as he flipped open his phone and emerged out in front of the building, only to see that Elizabeth was already out of sight.

"No coach…I'm on my way." Will hung up the phone and started in the direction of the recreation building. His stomach felt as if it had fallen to his feet. He had seen Elizabeth upset before but this was different. She was not just upset, she was upset with him. Upset to the point that she walked away from him, and didn't look back. What did that mean? If Will was sure of one thing, it was Elizabeth. Despite the chaos that was his schedule right now, with classes, homework, practice, games, he never lost sight of his ultimate goal. Finish school, get a job, and marry Elizabeth. The order of his goal was the only thing that he wavered on, because he truly had no problem marring Elizabeth tomorrow if the opportunity arose. But now, what if she had changed her mind…what if she thought he loved football more than her. At that moment Will decided he would NOT lose Elizabeth. He didn't care if it meant quitting the team, and swearing his undying love and devotion for her in front of the entire student body. He was not going to lose her.  
"William Turner I'm glad you decided to join us!" Coach Jones's sarcastic voice broke Will from his reverie. He looked up and realized he was standing in front of the busses. How he got there he wasn't quite sure. Will just simply nodded as an equipment manager came and grabbed his duffle bag, while Will also handed him his cell phone. He then silently walked on the bus and claimed the first empty seat that he came upon.

"Will man, everything alright?" Joseph asked from behind him. Will just simply nodded as he took out his ipod and put his ear plugs in, turning up the volume and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

"So you just walked away." Anna exclaimed as Elizabeth took a long drink from her smoothie.

"You wouldn't understand." She grumbled as she started to poke the straw in and out of her drink.

"Oh I'm sorry Liz, your right though, I wouldn't understand why are upset with a boy who lives his life around you."

"Anna, he doesn't though, that is the point! He says he wants a future with me but the moment his coach says jump, he asks how high! He spends all his time on the field, and what's left of it with me." She took another drink, trying to hold back tears.

"You know what Liz, you're right. Will is such an ass!" Anna replied in a condescending tone. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and stood as she reached for her purse.

"Please do leave, after all, when things get tough you should just walk away… just like you did on your relationship." Anna quipped.

"I did NOT walk out on my relationship; I just needed some time to think." Elizabeth replied with fury.

"Well at least you have time to think!" Anna replied smugly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Liz, I know you are so busy between painting pears and being felt up by your boyfriend's teammate that you don't even have time to consider what Will goes through everyday to be with you!"

"It was an accident!"

"But you didn't tell him about it did you?" Elizabeth looked at her with disbelief. "Well did you?" Anna relentlessly continued. Elizabeth sat back down,

"No."

"Oh, so you're lying to him too!"

"I didn't lie to him!"

"You didn't tell him the truth, thus you lied!"

"I was planning to tell him but he is never around!" Elizabeth countered.

"Don't give me that line! I know that boy's schedule, I hear Jack bitch about it everyday… you really have no clue do you!"

"No clue about what?!"

"About everything he does for you! Liz the boy wakes up every morning in YOUR bed, and your telling me he wakes up- jumps out of bed-and runs out the door every morning?" Anna questioned with doubt.

"Well no, he usually wakes me before he goes."

"And…" Encouraged Anna, knowing there was more. Elizabeth's face dropped,

"And tickles me till I tell him how much I love him, and then kisses me telling me how much he loves me." Anna shrugged off the comment, and continued.

"So after he smoothers you with affection he runs off to his first class, which is immediately followed by his second. Then he spends the lunch hour at the library doing homework. By 2pm he is in his third class of the day. Then after that runs off to practice. After practice he doesn't even bother to stop by his apartment, instead goes straight over to your apartment…to spend time with you. Now you're telling me that the second he gets to your apartment he showers then goes to bed." Anna questioned with irritation. Elizabeth shook her head, tears once again surfacing in her eyes.

"No," she practically whispered.

"Then what?" Anna asked with vindication in her voice. Elizabeth placed a hand over her eyes in misery,

"He usually hugs me the moment he gets through the door, and I have to force him to go shower. Then we usually eat some dinner together and watch some TV on the couch."

"But you don't have time to talk to him while he is watching TV with you cozy on the couch?" Anna mocked.

"He usually lies in my lap and makes a few comments on the news before he falls asleep. He is always so exhausted I always have to guide him to the bedroom half asleep."

"I wonder why?" Anna stated with a monotone voice. Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands, and the tears started to fall.

"Why am I so dense?!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"That's why you have me." Anna replied in a softened voice as she reached over and rubbed her friend's arm. Elizabeth suddenly raised her head in panic,

"What I am going to do, I have to fix this…NOW!" She practically screamed.

Anna placed her other hand on Elizabeth's arm in attempt to sooth and simply control her,  
"Liz, calm down, it will be ok." She reassured.

"Anna, you don't know Will." Elizabeth watched as Anna looked pointedly back at her,

"Ok, so you know his schedule but you don't now how he reacts to things. This will eat him alive…I can't do that to him." Elizabeth's head was then back in her hands.

"Liz, you just have to go tell him you're sorry." Anna relaxed back in her chair and took a drink from her smoothie

"Anna God doesn't even now where Will is at right now! I just can't leave him like that, I won't…" she started to panic again, "I don't know what to do!" Anna sat back up in her chair and looked across the table at her disheveled friend, who was literally coming apart at the seams,

"Liz, I told you not to worry, I've got it all covered." Elizabeth looked at her like she had two heads,

"Anna, they take their phones away." Elizabeth replied with annoyance.

"Then you will just have to tell him in person." The confidence in Anna's voice sparked Elizabeth's interest, after all Anna did have a way of getting what she wanted.

"How?" Elizabeth questioned, calming down slightly.

"Let's just say that I can get you to Will, but what are you going to do to get to talk to him?" Anna replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Anything it takes," stated Elizabeth with conviction.

"Good," Anna reached down and grabbed her bag, "We'll pick you up at six."

"What, who is we?"

"Just be ready to go at six, and wear your hair up." Anna grabbed her phone and waived to a confused Elizabeth as she walked away. She pressed speed dial #2 and heard the phone ring.

"My wench!" Was the greeting she received,

"Jack, can you pick Elizabeth and I up on your way to practice?"

"Yes, but it is going to cost you…" he saucily replied.

"How does rum in the tub sound?" Anna replied cheekily back,

"Deal!" Replied Jack, "you bring your bikini, I'll bring the rum love!"

"I was thinking about ditching the bikini…"

"Even better." Replied Jack as he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

_

* * *

_

Yea update! Drama between Will and Elizabeth, wondering what Anna's plan entails ; ) Will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews so far, they are very encouraging!


	7. Chapter 7: Do Not Disturb

**Chapter 7**

**Do Not Disturb**

Elizabeth rummaged through her drawers, still unsure on what Anna's exact plan was, but was certain she wasn't going to like it. Yet Anna's plan didn't consume her thoughts as much as making amends with Will. She had acted like a spoiled child. Whining, complaining, all she didn't do was stomp her feet. When she walked away from him, she saw how upset he was, yet she did not care. She was so consumed in how she felt, she completely ignored the countless things he does for her everyday to show her how much he loved her. Loved…what if he decided she wasn't worth the work. Anna had made it abundantly clear that his life right now was absolute chaos, and did she not just show him how ungrateful she was, how she didn't approve of the sport he was playing long before he met her? What if Will would tell her to quit painting? That was what bothered her most; Will would never ask that of her, he knew how much it meant to her. Elizabeth felt herself getting upset again, and stopped digging through her undergarment drawer for one moment.

"Get a grip!" She said aloud…to no one but herself. "You just have to go find him and do what ever it takes to get him back." Somehow hearing it aloud didn't make her feel any better, in fact it made her feel tremendously worse. Had she really lost him, did they really break up? How the whole situation played out was kind of foggy, she really didn't remember what was said. All she saw clearly was the look on his face as she walked away, those eyes…heartbreaking. Elizabeth's phone rang and brought her back to the present,

"Hello?" Elizabeth tried to answer confidently but her voice was shaky and you could easily her despair.

"Are you still crying? Get a grip!" Anna replied on the other line. Elizabeth couldn't help but slightly smile,  
"I just told myself the same thing!"

"Good are you ready to go?"

"Anna I have no clue what we are doing or where we are going, I have no clue what you want me to wear!"

"Clothes Elizabeth, wear clothes." Anna smiled, she could practically see Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"Anna, I don't want to beg Will for forgiveness looking like a frumpled mess!"

"Liz, we will take care of your wardrobe later, is you hair up off your shoulders?" Elizabeth put her phone down and quickly twisted her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Yes," she replied with exasperation.

"Good, and your not wearing old bittie undies are you?" Anna continued as they pulled onto Elizabeth's street.

"Yes, please do tell me all about what panties you are wearing!" Jack said aloud, Elizabeth actually heard Anna punch him in the shoulder.

"What difference does it make?" Elizabeth asked.

"So your going to apologize, give him a hug and leave?" Anna smiled, as she thought of her next statement, "what if he needs some convincing?"

"I need some convincing!" Jack once again blurted out aloud. Elizabeth had understood what she meant on her first comment, and was already digging madly though her drawer until she found the garments she was looking for. She had been saving them for Will's birthday, but considered this an emergency which trumped all prior plans. She quickly changed into them, and then threw on a pair of jeans and a tee. Eying Will's hooded sweatshirt he had left on the floor that morning, she grabbed it and pulled it over her tee. She was engulfed in the smell of Will as she placed it over her head. Strangely this made her feel slightly better as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She saw Jack's car in the street and walked out to meet them. As she slid in the back seat she could read Jack's mind.

"They are lacey and black Jack." She replied to his unstated thought as she buckled her seat belt. Jack looked to Anna, who started to laugh.

"I didn't say a word." He clarified.

"You didn't have to," Anna smiled as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "you can't hide who you are…pirate."

"Ah but I never hear you complain about the legendary Jack Sparrow." He boasted. Anna just shook her head and laughed. Elizabeth never really understood Jack and Anna's obsession with pirates, but she knew the both of them well enough to know they were borderline obsessed. When she had first met Anna, she was actually at New York fashion week with her father, and Anna was modeling for BCBG. After the show Elizabeth ran into her on the way out of the building, literally. She was talking to her father, not watching where she was going, and ran right into Anna who was trying to hail a cab. She ran into her hard enough that Anna actually fell into the street and almost got ran over by said cab. Elizabeth and her father felt so terribly that they offered Anna a ride home in their town car. Anna agreed, and it was on the ride to Anna's apartment that Elizabeth found out Anna and her were going to be attending the same college. They stayed in touch over the next few months and soon became good friends. When Elizabeth got into town before school started, the first thing she did was go visit Anna. Anna, was a fashion design major, and had her own apartment a few blocks from Elizabeth's. When Elizabeth first walked into Anna's place, she felt like she had walked onto a movie set. All of her furniture was dark cherry wood and a giant skull and cross sword flag hung above her couch. Anna had all the modern touches, paper lamps from Crate and Barrel, and various paintings on the walls. All the paintings had something related to the sea on it. A giant painting of a ship hung above her bed, the ship looked haunting and old. Elizabeth had asked Anna about the painting and she had told her it was of a ship called the "Flying Dutchman." For some reason, even looking at the painting made Elizabeth feel anxious. Anna had various antiques spread across her shelves and tables. These antiques included old telescopes, spectacles, and jars. Her small library was littered with books of various maps and sea lore. It was only befitting that she met Jack.

"Ok Liz we are here." Anna's voice interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth looked at the building in front of them. Across the sign on the front read "Uniform Surplus."

"Anna, what are we doing here?" Elizabeth questioned with concern.

"Liz, you want to see Will…"

"Because God forbid you don't see him for two days," Jack interrupted sarcastically. Anna elbowed Jack and continued,

"So you are going to have to get into the hotel. With security as tight as it is, there is no way you are going to be able to parade in wearing your street clothes and ask to speak to Will. You would be escorted out before you could blink."

"You want me to sneak in as a hotel employee?" Elizabeth caught on.

"Not just any employee, a maid." Anna replied.

"Why a maid, why not a clerk or something?"

"Because, as a maid you will have access to his room."

"I don't even have a name tag, how am I supposed to get a key to his room."

"Liz, this supply store has everything that you need in it, including name tags. We'll talk details later." Anna opened the car door and Elizabeth followed. Walking into the uniform store Anna walked straight up to the main counter. The lady, who was typing something on the computer, looked up at her.

"Afternoon, Ms. Scarlet" Anna read her name badge, "my friend recently has been employed by the Hyatt Lakeside and needs a uniform and identification please." Ms. Scarlet started to type the information into the computer.

"What position did she obtain?" Ms. Scarlet asked.

"She is a maid." Anna replied. The lady looked at Elizabeth from her head to her toes. Elizabeth instantly kicked herself for wearing designer jeans, and her new Puma training shoes.

"A maid?" Ms. Scarlet asked skeptically.

"I need very specific hours and some extra cash." Elizabeth replied confidently. Ms. Scarlet rolled her eyes and led them to the back of the store. She quickly measured around Elizabeth's chest and waist then pulled out the appropriate size uniform. Both Elizabeth and Anna grimaced at the same time. The uniform was a grey polyester dress with a white collar and small brass buttons from the collar to the knees for closure. The cut was straight with no form, and the dress ended at the knees. The lady then handed Elizabeth a pair of socks and white tennis shoes.

"I can't wear my own shoes?" Elizabeth questioned with disappointment.

"Everyone must be uniform, thus the purpose of the clothes." Ms. Scarlet replied sardonically. Elizabeth went to the dressing room and tried on the clothes. When she came out Anna had to place a hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing.

"Anna!" Elizabeth replied, quickly smiling at Ms. Scarlet who was still eyeing them with disbelief.

"My name badge?" Elizabeth inquired sweetly.

"What is your name again?" asked an irritated Ms. Scarlet.

"Elizabeth." Ms. Scarlet walked away leaving Anna and Elizabeth to themselves.

"Anna this will never work for the kind of apology I had in mind." Elizabeth scowled.

"Liz it's what's underneath that counts… and I know you are dressed appropriately for that."

"I look like I'm wearing a tent, an itchy tent at that." Elizabeth started to pull at the sides of her dress, and then glanced down at the shoes and anklets in disgust. Suddenly Ms. Scarlet appeared with her name tag. Elizabeth took it from her and read it aloud.

"Elizabeet." Both she and Anna looked at Ms. Scarlet who was smiling vindictively.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I spell it wrong. Unfortunately you will have to buy another; we don't have return policies for mistakes."

"Mistake, it wasn't my mistake." Elizabeth cried. Anna just grabbed her arm and guided to the cash register.

"It's fine, we will take it as it is." She replied to Ms. Scarlet who rang them up.

"Aren't you going to change before you leave?" Ms. Scarlet questioned.

"No she's going straight to work, we are going to be late as it is." Anna replied forcefully as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm again and took her back out to the car.

"Do you believe the nerve of her!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she climbed into the car. Jack turned back to look at her,

"It you were going for the naughty maid look, you got it all wrong." Anna rolled her eyes and fastened her seat belt as Jack pulled out of the store.

"How did you know they were at the Hyatt?" questioned Elizabeth.

"She didn't," replied Jack, "The team is practicing a new entrance and wanted me to practice it with them." Elizabeth smiled,

"Thank you Jack."

"Don't be thanking me, just allow that boy to come out with the men every once and awhile. Spending too much time with females…isn't healthy." Elizabeth smiled,

"Agreed." She quickly rearranged her hair up into a loose bun, and placed on her name tag.

* * *

Once they pulled into the hotel, Elizabeth's heart started to race.

"Anna, I don't know about this, what if the hotel recognizes that I don't work there."

"They won't." Anna simply replied as she turned to face her. "When you get into the hotel the first thing you do is pick a floor and go find another maid. Ask her for some bath towels off her cart; say that you are out on yours. Then walk down to the front desk and ask for a key to William Turner's room. Say he stopped you in the hall and asked you for more towels."

"Don't maids have a master key or something?"

"I don't know, but if they ask why you can't get in, just state you were at the end of your shift when he stopped you, and had already locked up your cart." Elizabeth nodded.

"You have put a lot of thought into this." She smiled at Anna.

"Well someone has to." Anna replied, "Now get going, Jack and I will wait outside for awhile in case things don't work out."

"What if things don't work out?" Elizabeth tensed.

"We'll worry about that when it happens, now get going, the team will be done with afternoon practice any moment." Elizabeth exited the car and nervously walked into the hotel. Once in she made eye contact with no one and immediately went to the elevators. She quickly entered the elevator, hit the third floor, and right before the door closed the assistant football coach hopped in. Elizabeth mentally panicked, and stared at the floor. She could see that the assistant coach was practically staring at her. She only hoped he didn't remember her from the previous time he saw her in an elevator. The moment the doors opened on the third floor she raced out and ducked behind the first corner. She tried to slow her breath, and once she heard the elevator doors close again she stepped out back into the main hallway. There were no maids in sight. As she turned back towards the elevators, wondering how many floors she would have to go to, she noted a door that read "Maintenance" on it. She walked up to the door mentally scorning herself for being so optimistic. As if the door was really going to be unlocked, as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned,

"Locked," she said to herself…that is until the door opened. Elizabeth couldn't believe her luck. Inside the small room was a single maid cart. She quickly shut the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar, it case her luck would run out. Searching the cart she found her prize. Inside a box on the cart was a swipe card. Elizabeth could only guess that this card was the master card. She grabbed some towels and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Mission one, success, now how to find Will's room? She went to the end table in the hall way by the elevator and picked up the house phone. She pressed the operator, who quickly answered.

"Operator, yes, I'm a maid currently on the third floor, and a man named William Turner stopped me and asked for some towels. May you please tell me which room he is in so I may deliver them?" She asked in her sweetest voice. There was a brief pause.

"There is no one in this hotel with that name madam." Elizabeth paused, unsure what to do next.  
"Was this man wearing a football jersey?" The operator asked a moment later.

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed, a little too excited. There was a pause on the phone again.

"What number was on the jersey madam?" The operator questioned.

"Number 14," replied Elizabeth, "why do you ask?"

"There is a football team staying at the hotel through the weekend, but their rooms were not booked by their names but by their jersey numbers."

"Of course," Elizabeth thought to herself. That way if someone called asking for a player, the hotel could honestly answer that no one under that name was staying there.

"He is in room number 711." The operator responded.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth as she headed back towards the elevator. Noting the stairwell to the left, she decided to avoid the elevators, just in case history would repeat itself.

* * *

As Elizabeth merged onto the seventh floor, she was out of breath and made a decision to walk to classes from now on instead of taking the bus. As she walked down the hall the elevator doors opened and a mass of football players emerged. They were incredibly loud, and although she didn't turn to face them, it sounded like the entire team was quickly gaining on her. Terror washed over Elizabeth as she picked up her pace heading down the hall, she then heard one of the players yell at her,

"Hey Ms. Maid, turn that cute thing around so we can see you!" Elizabeth had no clue who yelled at her, but she could hear some laughs behind her at the comment and quickly ducked into an adjoining hall way. She then saw another stair well and quickly ran in, closing the door behind her. With her back to the door she heard, rather than watched, the players go by. As she peered through the small window on the door, another player popped around the corner. It was Will. Elizabeth gasped and quickly ducked out of view, praying she had not been spotted.

"Hey Will!" She heard through the door, the voices sounding like they were right outside. "Do you want me to wait for you to go down for dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry, you go ahead." She heard Will reply.

"Gotta eat man." The other player replied.

"I will." was the only words Will said. Then there was silence. Elizabeth remained in the stairwell for what seemed like forever, still frightened that someone would still be around and recognize her. After a few more moments of silence, she made her exit. The hallway was empty. Her heart was racing. Even though she had breezed through hotel security and had easy access to Will's room, she still had to talk to him. The way Will sounded through the door was concerning. He sounded despondent, and irritated. What if he didn't want to see her, and here she prances into his room expecting forgiveness? Elizabeth took a deep breath in, and cleared her head. It was her actions that got her into this mess, and if it took graveling and begging she was going to get Will back. She walked down the hall, counting the numbers as she walked pass, 708,709, 710…711. She stood in front of the door; trying to calm her racing heart to no avail. Her insides were twisting as she held an ear to the door. She then heard the door knob, and quickly raced away from the door. She went two doors down, quickly busying herself with the towels in her arms, with her back towards Will's room.

"Will, are you sure you don't want to go down to dinner?" Questioned the man exiting the room.

"Yea, I need a nap." She heard him reply. Still messing with the towels, she heard the other player shut the door and walk down the hall.

"Madame?" he heard him ask.

"Shit," she said inwardly as she turned to face him, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"We could use some more towels too please." Elizabeth nodded, and the player turned into the other hallway heading for the elevators. Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding, and chuckled out of the irony. Feeling a bit more confident she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Room service" she said aloud, and then quickly regretting her words, he hadn't ordered room service.

"Maid service," she quickly corrected herself, still wondering if she used the right words. There was no reply, she knocked again.

"Maid service!" She stated a bit louder. Still no reply…she then placed her key card into the slot a saw the small green light flash. She quietly opened the door, and peered down the small hall way which lead into the main room. All she could see was the dresser, table, and TV. The beds were around the corner, out of sight.

"Maid service," she stated again as she slowly walked down the hall way, depositing the towels on the bathroom counter as she walked by. Still no response…she paused before she walked into the main room. Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped. There were two queen beds, and she was standing at the foot of Will's. She knew this because he was laying in the bed right in front of her. Her hand quickly raised to her mouth as the emotions of earlier in the day flooded her. Will was completely unaware of her presence. His eyes were shut and he was plugged into his ipod, which apparently he had set with the volume on high. His brow was creased, and his breathing seemed uneven. He was upset. Elizabeth didn't know what to do…she should leave. There was no point in upsetting Will more, and right before a game. She slowly turned and looked back at the door, inwardly wagging a war on whether to stay or go.

"Can I help you?" She heard a small voice come from behind her. She swallowed hard, and slowly turned to face him. As she looked him in the eyes, she could literally see him slowly recognize who she was.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, as he started to sit up. Elizabeth immediately went into her defense,

"Will, I am so sorry-I was being incredibly selfish, and unfair-you do so much for me, and I took it for granted- I know I don't deserve you but I love you and I…." Suddenly his arms were around her and he was rocking her back and forth in his arms. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Will I don't want to lose you… ever." She whispered, as she embraced him back. He slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes,

"Who said you ever lost me?" He questioned, his dark brown eyes staring intently into hers.

"I just thought," she started but didn't finish. His lips were upon hers; with such intensity that Elizabeth had to take a step back for balance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and entangling her fingers in his hair. As his hands lowered on her back, feeing the scratchy material, he couldn't help but smile.

"Liz, what are you wearing?" He jested as he slowly pulled back. She looked down at her attire with frustration.

"It was Anna's idea." She softly replied, looking back up at him, with concern once again filling her eyes.

"Will, I don't want to break up." She whispered, "I love you so much." He saw the look of despair in her eyes, which mirrored his own not but a few hours ago, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good because I don't either." He rubbed his strong hands up and down her back, holding her tightly to him. He inched closer to her face, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Liz, I want to marry you." He stated it more in a command than a question. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but absolute adoration.

"I do." She replied then quickly claimed his lips. She gently pushed against him, backing him up till the back of his knees hit the bed. Pushing him down into a sitting position, she sat on top of him, with each knee on either side of him. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs, until they went up and gently cupped her tush, pulling her flush against him. She then pulled back and started to unbutton the uniform, starting at the top and slowly working down. Will's eyes watched closely as each button revealed a bit more of her skin. Once her navel was visible his hands moved from her tush to the remaining buttons. As the dress draped open, he took his hands and ran them up her abdomen, removing the dress until she finally shrugged it from her shoulders. Will's eyes drank in her appearance, straddling him on her knees wearing a black translucent bra with matching panties. The fact that he could see through the thin silky material of her undergarments just added to his desire to remove them. Elizabeth placed her hand on his chin and tipped his head up to meet her eyes. He gave her a loop sided grin, as his eyes automatically returned to her chest, his fingers outlining the waist line of her knickers.

"These are new." He replied tentatively.

"I wanted to apologize." He took his hands and moved them up to the back clasp of her bra, quickly releasing it and then sliding it from her shoulders. Pulling her down into a fervent kiss,

"You should apologize more often." He replied in her ear as he nibbled kisses from her ear down her neck line. Elizabeth's hands were at the hem of his shirt, and in one motion pulled it up over his head.

"I love you Will." She murmured as he pulled her bare chest against his and rubbed his hands up and down her side, grazing the sides of her chest with each motion.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as his mouth trailed down from her neck to lavish her chest. Elizabeth was up in the clouds, she didn't even notice Will remove her remaining clothing as he slid a hand between her thighs. Suddenly she was lying on the bed and Will was atop her. She moved her legs up and pushed down his gym pants. She let out a small gasp as he nibbled down her stomach. They were so immersed in each other neither heard the room door open.

Eric walked in the room and immediately noticed the maid uniform and shoes on the floor. As he walked a few steps further he could hear the soft mews coming from the woman on the bed, and saw Will's backside as he devoured her lower half. Eric's mind told him to leave, but the lower half of his mind begged him to stay. He quietly walked out of the room, and headed back towards the dinning area. A group of defensive linemen were sitting at a table when Eric came up next to them and grabbed a seat.

"You guys won't believe what Will is doing up stairs." He smiled as he picked up a roll off Joseph's plate.

"What, yankin off?" Joseph asked with humor.

"No he is taggin a maid." Eric replied as he took a large bite from the roll. Jeremy looked up from his plate,

"He's what!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You heard me, he was in such a piss off mood earlier today, and he is takin it out on some maid." Two other defensive linemen gave each other high fives.

"Good for him, he needs to work some stress off." One of them yelled out.

Jeremy just took another drink from his Gatorade bottle, and inwardly smiled. This was his opportunity to get Elizabeth; she would never forgive Will for cheating on her. Now he could play the good friend card, snitch on Will, and then gladly give Elizabeth a shoulder to cry on.

"I call dibbs on Will's girl!" Joseph blurted out, "she has got a bangin body!" Jeremy suddenly stood from his seat, and grabbed Joseph by the shirt yanking him up.

"If you lay one hand on Elizabeth you will be eating all of your meals through a straw!" Eric quickly grabbed Jeremy,

"Chill man, nobody's' going to squeal on Will." Eric soothed, as he assisted Jeremy in sitting back down.

"Yea, chill out!" Exclaimed Joseph, "that girl wouldn't believe it anyway." Shaken, Joseph grabbed his sweatshirt and headed back up towards his room. A thought suddenly dawned on Jeremy, Joseph was right, Elizabeth would never believe him. He would have to obtain proof…but how? He quickly dug through his gym bag and produced a camera.

"Hey boys do you wanna have a little fun?" Jeremy smiled as he displayed the camera.

"Man we can't do that to Will!" Eric replied, the other men at the table thought something different.

"Eric it would be hilarious! Will would be flippin, it would be the perfect prank!" Another lineman replied.

"I don't know," Eric continued, "he would kill us."

"Will deserves it, he hasn't been pranked yet!" This was true, team pranks were common, and Will was one of the only members yet to be the recipient.

"Ok, one picture! But if we get caught it wasn't my idea!" The whole table cheered and stood up.

"No way, only one of us can go!" Exclaimed Jeremy, "If we all walk in there he will hear us for sure." The look of disappointment shown on all their faces.

"He has a point man, give me the camera!" Eric reached for the camera.

"My camera, my prank." Replied Jeremy, as he grabbed the key card from Eric's shirt pocket.

"Better you than me getting caught!" Eric smiled, as he sat back down with the rest of the linemen.

"Get a good shot!" Someone yelled as Jeremy walked away.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it!" Jeremy smiled as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

Elizabeth's tush was practically sitting on the headboard of the bed as Will had her back up against the wall. The two were in ecstasy, unable to get enough of each other. As Jeremy quietly entered the room he could hear the ragged breathing of the pair. He noted the maid's uniform, shoes, and undergarments tossed on the floor in the main room. The mere thought of Will hurting Elizabeth made his blood boil. Elizabeth deserved better than this, she deserved a man like himself. He was warm, caring, and willing to do anything to please her. He was doing her a huge favor by catching Will in the act. He heard the woman softly moan, and Will gasp. The head board then started to softly bang against the back wall.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Jeremy asked as he raised the camera, and peeked around the corner. What he saw through the lens almost made him drop the camera. Will had the maid pinned against the wall above the bed. His back was to Jeremy and the woman had her head buried in Will's shoulder. All he could see of her was her tangled hair tied up in a messy bun. Jeremy quickly turned off the flash, and took the shot. He quickly ducked behind the corner again, his heart racing. Just hearing the two made his mind race, and his blood rush to his groin. He quickly checked the picture, disappointed that you couldn't see much of the girl, but could clearly see all of Will's backside. He then heard the girl moan loudly, and waited a few more minutes, enjoying the moment between the two. After he heard Will stifle a moan he quickly took his exit. He quickly sidetracked to his room and down loaded the picture on his laptop. Then he headed back downstairs to the table, where all of the line was greatly anticipating his return.

* * *

Will gently rubbed Elizabeth's side as she lay nestled in his arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, with her face buried in his shoulder.

"You know I meant it." He softly voiced into her ear. She turned to look up at him, giving him a soft kiss before replying.

"Meant what?"

"When I said I wanted to marry you." His deep brown eyes searching hers for any signs of doubt. She smiled reassuringly,

"I know. I don't know what came over me today. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I just panicked when I thought you didn't feel the same."

"But when?" Will questioned, rolling on his back.

"When what?" He took a deep breath in,  
"Liz, when I thought I might have lost you today my whole life crumbled before me. I can't imagine my future without you. Maybe…I don't know."

"Maybe what?" Elizabeth questioned, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Will turned to her, a look of determination in his eyes,

"Liz, why don't we get married?"

"Today?" She jested.

"No, after school finishes of course, but why not get engaged sooner?"

"Will Turner are you proposing to me?" She questioned with a serious tone. Will looked at her,

"Liz, this is not the way I planned to propose to you, but I just would like you to be open to the idea of talking about it." He turned his head away from her momentarily, trying to collect his thoughts. She gently took a hand and brought his gaze back to hers,

"Will if you asked me today, I would say yes. No matter how long or how brief you want to wait, my answer will always be yes." Will pulled her atop of him, passionately kissing her.

"Well, that is good to know Ms. Swan." She smiled ear to ear,

"I will be waiting with bells on Mr. Turner," lowering her head to return his kiss. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Will man can I come in!" Eric shouted. Elizabeth practically jumped off Will, quickly scurrying for her clothes.

"Just a moment Eric!" Will yelled as he ran to block the door, admiring Elizabeth as she quickly dressed. She tossed him his gym shorts, and he put them on while pulling his shirt over his head. Elizabeth nodded her head, and looked to the floor as Will opened the door.

"Thank you so much for the massage Ms.!" Will exclaimed as Elizabeth walked past him, eyes glued to the floor, and quickly dodged around Eric heading for the stair well.

"A massage eh?" Eric smiled as he walked into the room. "What did that cost you?" He further questioned.

"It was a free service of the hotel!" Will nervously replied as he searched for his shoes.

"Do you think I could get one?" Eric asked with all seriousness.

"Uh, I think she was leaving for the day."

"Too bad, I could really use her to work on some of my stiff muscles." Eric jested, elbowing Will in the side gently. Will looked at him with utter confusion,

"Yea," he replied, with an eyebrow raised, "I feel a million times better already." A large smiled spread across Eric's face as Will quickly left the room.

"I bet you do!" Eric chuckled as he headed for the shower.

_

* * *

_

It is said that a picture is worth a thousand words-I guess Jeremy will find out : ) Hope you enjoyed the update-special thanks to all my regular reviewers, I always look forward to hear your thoughts : )


	8. Chapter 8: Keep Your Head in the Game

**Chapter 8**

**Keep Your Head in the Game**

Elizabeth quickly jumped into a cab outside of the hotel and gave the driver her address. She could not keep the smile off her face; things had gone better than planned, much better than planned. She knew Will was serious about marriage; she was just taken slightly by surprise when he talked of it so soon. He made it sound like he was on the verge of proposing at any time! She really had never given it much thought. Marriage to Will was always expected, but now that the moment was apparently quickly coming upon her and she was overflowing with excitement. Being married to Will was a dream come true. No more worries about little scrabbles here and there, or who was coming over to who's house. They would be living together both working towards that place called happily ever after. The driver suddenly turned around and asked for his fair. Elizabeth was so far off in wonderland that she didn't even realize they had arrived to her apartment. She paid the man, giving quite the generous tip being in the mood she was, and started to walk up the drive. It was only when she practically ran into the back of the Bentley did she grasp that something was askew. She looked at the front of the car and smiled at the two flags attached to the front of the hood. There was only one person who would not think twice about parking his luxury car in the driveway of a college apartment complex. Elizabeth hurried up to her apartment to find her door unlocked. Stepping through the door she smiled at Ronald, her father's driver and bodyguard who was reading the paper at her small kitchen table.

"Ronald, isn't this a surprise!" She smiled as she scanned the room for his accomplice.

"He wanted it to be so Ms. Elizabeth." Ronald smiled, "I believe he is in your room laying out his things." He then went back to reading his paper. Elizabeth's father always insisted that he stayed with her when he visited. He claimed that he came to spend time with her, not with a hotel staff. He even had provided himself with his own dresser, which typically sat empty in her room until his arrival. This also meant that Elizabeth would be spending the weekend sleeping on her couch, and Will would not be sleeping over. As she walked into her bedroom she saw her father facing his token dresser with a look of concern on his face. His luggage was spread across her bed, open and still packed.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth jested, startling her father.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed as he quickly crossed the room and embraced her tightly. He pulled back from her with a huge smile, which soon faded as he looked her over,

"Gracious child what are you wearing?" He asked with concern.

"I…(her mind racing), was helping Anna out at her job!"

"I thought she was still modeling, is she now a maid?"

"It is a long story father, it is best not to mention it to her." Elizabeth covered as she quickly removed her flawed name tag. She wrapped her arms around him again, breathing in the scent of peppermint and pipe…wait pipe?

"Father are you smoking again!" Elizabeth scowled as she dropped her embrace.

"Only when I'm around democrats dear," he jested as he turned back around to the dresser. "Elizabeth there seems to be a problem with my living quarters."

"What is that?" Elizabeth lightheartedly asked as she sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes.

"Well, it seems that someone else is employing it." He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of Will's boxers, holding them up with the tip of his finger in disgust. Elizabeth mentally kicked herself for letting Will use THAT dresser, instead of cleaning out one of her drawers for him.

"Will sometimes stops over after practice for dinner father. I can't have him wear his filthy gym clothes at the table, so I allow him to shower and change here." Her sweet smile and innocent demeanor almost had her father convinced. That is until he pulled out the box of condoms that Will apparently also stored in the drawer.

"And what of these?" He stated in a stern voice, as he tossed the box on the bed, glaring at her. In all honesty Elizabeth was more taken back to see the box than her father. She had been taking oral birth control for almost two years. The initiation of the pill had soon ended their use of "external protection." She couldn't remember the last time one was used.

"I will have to have a talk to Will about this!" Elizabeth replied with all seriousness. Her father just rolled his eyes and turned back around to the dresser opening up the remaining drawers.

"Elizabeth just get rid of them, and don't say another word about it." He grumbled as he started to unpack his things. Elizabeth purposely picked up the box and threw it loudly into the trash can. Her father just shook his head as he continued to lay out his clothing. After a few moments of awkward silence Elizabeth asked the one question still lingering in her mind.

"So what brings you to town father?" She asked sweetly as she took a seat on her day couch.

"Does a father need a reason to visit his daughter?"

She stood up and went over to her father's suitcases, assisting him in unpacking.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Her father went over to her closet, relived to see only female clothing hanging, and took out some empty hangers.

"Through Sunday darling," he started to hang up some dress shirts, "I've read so much about William in the news I thought I would stay to see him play." Although her father lived in the Caribbean, he still had her campus newspaper delivered to his desk on a weekly basis. It was one of the perks of being a respected donor to the school.

"Did you get tickets?" Elizabeth questioned with concern, "the games often sell out preseason?"

"Bill Turner offered me a seat up in his box." Her father replied, as he finished hanging a shirt in her closet.

"You have talked to Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth questioned, reading more into the statement.

"Actually he contacted me." Her father started to close up the empty suitcases and placed them in the corner of the room. When he turned around he noted the look of confusion and concern across her features. "You look so much like your mother when you look at me like that."

"What did he contact you about?" She meekly questioned and sat back down.

"Well his son is dating my daughter." He walked over to her and took a seat next to her. "He simply called and offered me a ticket to the game this weekend. Having not seen you for awhile I gratefully accepted." Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Well I am glad you came, I missed you so!" She gave him a small peck to the cheek. Her father pulled her close and kissed the crown of her head.

"The house is so empty without you afoot my dear, I can hardly wait till summer to have you back." Elizabeth decided not to tell her father at this moment that she had planned to go backpacking through Europe with Will, Jack, and Anna this summer.

"Shall we get ready for dinner?" Elizabeth questioned, aching to clean up.

"Let's order in tonight, it's not every day that a man gets to live the college life style." Her father smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Pizza and cheese sticks it is!" Elizabeth replied, as she stood up pulled some fresh clothes from her dresser.

"Ronald will you be joining us?" She questioned as she made her way to the shower.

"No thank you miss, I will be leaving shortly."

"Your more than welcomed to stay Ronald," her father called from the bedroom, "you have never tasted anything like these cheese sticks she talks of, they are an absolute delight!"

"I am sure they are Mr. Swan but no thank you. I really must be going soon." Ronald replied, although he stayed firmly seated reading the paper. Elizabeth shut the bathroom door behind her. Nothing felt better than to remove the scratchy fabric of the uniform from her body. As the warm water spilled over her head and shoulders she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman alive. Her father and future father in law were bonding; she had the most amazing boyfriend, and had talked her way out of certain death when her father discovered Will's belongings-well mainly his box. She didn't know how anything could spoil the absolute perfection her life was at this moment.

* * *

As Elizabeth pulled on her red fleece with a giant 14 embroidered on the back, she heard her father call for the hundredth time that it was time to go. She grabbed her hat and gloves off the hall table as she hurried out the door.

"Elizabeth, Bill will think I have stood him up being this late!" Her father exclaimed as the car pulled out of the drive.

"Father, it will be fine." She calmly replied as she fastened her seat belt. She quickly looked him over and could not help but smile. The man was decked out in a black fleece coat with an embroidered 14 on chest, a pirate hat also with a giant 14 embroidered on the front, and black gloves. They pulled into Anna's apartment driveway and soon she popped out of the front door. As she joined Elizabeth and her father in the back of the town car she laughed aloud.

"Mr. Swan I wonder who you are supporting!" Elizabeth's father looked himself over with confusion,

"I had my tailor add a few touches here and there, have I over done it?"

"No father," Elizabeth interrupted, "you look perfectly charming. It is only befitting that you wear Will's number." Anna just shook her head, pulled a scarf from her tote and started to wrap it around her neck.

"Are you sure you girls won't join us in the press box, it is terribly cold outside."

"No thank you father, but Anna and I prefer to be out with the fans."

"So being in the press box makes me a more a spectator than a fan?" He questioned with sarcasm.

"What she is saying is that Will can't see her in the press box Mr. Swan." Anna chimed in as she checked her phone for messages. Elizabeth's father looked for her response, but Elizabeth merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Soon they pulled into the stadium.

Ronald dropped them off by the east entrance and they quickly passed through security. Elizabeth gave her father a quick embrace before he headed up to the press box.

"I will see you after the game dear." He commented as she started to walk away. Elizabeth quickly turned around,

"I usually wait for Will father, so stay with Mr. Turner after the game!" She smiled as she looped her arm with Anna and the pair walked away. Her father just shook his head as he headed up into the press box.

* * *

As Will took his seat on the bus from the hotel he noted something was off. The usual ruckus and chatter of the bus was absent, instead the team was quiet and all members had tight smirks plastered across their faces. Will took the first open seat he came across, and started to dig for his ipod. Finding his prize, his plugged in his ear phones and leaned back against the seat. As he started to close his eyes to the music a picture taped on the back of the head rest caught his attention. There was a picture taped on the back of his neighbors head rest also. In fact there was a picture taped on the back of every seat on the bus. Will immediately recognized the bare bum staring plainly back at him. As he grabbed the picture for a closer inspection, the entire bus broke out in laughter. Eric, who was seated behind him, reached around the seat and lightly punched Will in the arm.

"It was your turn Turner! After all, you did get a free massage out of it!" Eric joked as he leaned back in his seat. Will's only relief was that his bare ass was the only body part you could see of his or Elizabeth's. You could barely recognize who Elizabeth was in the picture. She was completely concealed behind him, except for her legs wrapped around his waist and the top of her head resting on his shoulder. Will stood up and acknowledged the prank,

"Very funny!" He replied to the crowd as he walked down the aisle collecting the pictures from the seat backs. When he obtained the last one, he continued,

"I would appreciate if this prank remained out of the press, so please destroy any duplicates." He retook his seat and put the pictures in his duffle bag. He turned around to Eric with a look of concern across his face.

"There were not any more pictures beside this were there?

"No worries man, we just snapped a quick one and left." Eric smiled, and ruffled Will's hair as he too plugged into his ipod. Will nodded, believing what he said. Eric was an honest man, and if he said there were no more pictures, then that was a fact. Will mentally made a note to never shag Elizabeth anywhere but the safety of their rooms, as he closed his eyes and started to mentally prepare for the game.

* * *

Elizabeth and Anna took their seats, their hands full of hot drinks and popcorn.

"I hear there is going to be a new team entrance today!" Nanna exclaimed as Elizabeth carefully sat down juggling her concessions.

"Yes!" Anna replied, as she sat and started to organize her things, "it will quite the scene!" As the band started to clear the field, Elizabeth stood in preparation of the fight song and the entrance of the team. The fight song started playing as Jack emerged from the tunnel on his horse, rearing up the horse on its hind legs and brandishing his sword. Suddenly there was cannon fire, coming from inside the tunnel. The entire crowd jumped in awe as smoke started rolling from the tunnel behind the cannon fire and the team emerged. The crowd wasn't the only thing that was startled. Jack's horse was spooked from the cannon fire and threw him off, charging across the field unmanned. Anna jumped up out of her seat, trying to get a better view of Jack. She looked relived when a group of cheerleaders helped him up, and he waved to the crowd as they escorted him back in the tunnel.

"He's hurt his arm!" She exclaimed as she sat back down, digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"How can you tell?" Questioned Elizabeth, as she watched a security guard lead Jack's horse back into the tunnel.

"He waved with his left hand," Anna quickly replied. Elizabeth looked at her as if she had grown a tail.

"What is that suppose to mean! So he waved with his nondominant hand, that doesn't mean he is hurt." Anna turned to Elizabeth with slight annoyance,

"A pirate doesn't wave Liz. He would have pulled his sword and waved it at the crowd, that is if he hadn't hurt his right arm when he fell off the horse." Anna found her cell and started to dial. Elizabeth shook her head,

"He was thrown from the horse Anna, he didn't just fall."

"Whatever," Anna replied as she waited a few moments and then hung up her phone. "Voice mail," she replied with agitation.

"He will be fine Anna, now cheer up the game is about to start!" Elizabeth stood and put down her drink, then held both arms high in the air as the crowd cheered on the coin toss.

* * *

It was the beginning of the forth quarter. Jeremy bent down and took his place in the line as Will started to call the play. They were running their new play, and Will soon would receive the ball then surprise the defense by taking a sharp left directly on the line of scrimmage while throwing a long pass to Dave. With Will's pin point accuracy with passing, Dave would score a touch down and the opposing team's fate would be sealed. It just irked Jeremy that Will would be praised a hero when in truth he was scum. He cheated on Elizabeth! She had to be the most beautiful woman Jeremy had ever seen, and he had the audacity to take advantage of her! He could see Elizabeth now, heartbroken with the news that Will had slept with a hotel maid. Suddenly, Jeremy was pushed to the ground. His heart raced as he realized he had missed the play call, and watched in horror as two men of the opposing team's defense ran right by him hot on Will's trail.

* * *

Will gripped the ball as he ran down the line of scrimmage looking downfield towards the spot where Dave would soon appear. As he saw Dave reach the spot he cocked his arm back to throw the ball when suddenly everything went black!

* * *

_Hmmm wonder what happened?? Hope you enjoyed the chapter-I love drama! : )_


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital Policy

**Chapter 9**

**Hospital policy**

There was an audible intake of breath throughout the stadium as the play unfolded. Will was hit first from one defender who hit him low, then from another who hit him high. The impact of the hit was so severe that his helmet was knocked loose and landed about 2 yards down the field. The moment he hit the ground, two other defenders jumped on top of him. Anna jumped up from her seat,

"Delayed hit!" she yelled. Elizabeth stood frozen in time, as she watched the referee's throw their flags and run over to the scene. A defender jumped up from the pile with the ball in his hand, jumping up and down. As the players continued to pile off Will, Elizabeth grabbed Anna's arm. Anna, who was now arguing with Nanna on the rules of the game, quickly looked back at the field. All the players were off Will, and a referee was down on his knees looking over him. The referee suddenly jumped up and started yelling something at the sideline.

"He's not moving." Elizabeth stated with alarm. Five paramedics came running onto the field and surrounded Will. A paramedic waved his hand at the sideline, and an ambulance emerged from the game tunnel and started to drive across the field. By now most of the fans had taken their seat, Elizabeth remained standing.

"Liz, it's ok, he'll be ok…they are just being safe." Anna grabbed her arm and tried to pull Elizabeth to her seat. There were so many paramedics, coaches, trainers, and security on the field you could not even visualize Will. Elizabeth pulled her arm away from Anna and turned to look up at press box that towered above them. She needed to know what was going on, and she knew where she had to go to find out.

"There they go," Nanna interrupted her thoughts, as she quickly turned back to the field. The large mass around Will was moving to the ambulance, everyone was gathered around him tightly, purposely obscuring the view. Once he was loaded, the ambulance quickly exited the field, and the noise of sirens filled the stadium as the ambulance apparently took off towards the hospital. Elizabeth just stood frozen in time, it was only when Anna asked her to sit down that she realized that everyone in the stands had taken their seat but her. She quickly pulled her arm away from Anna and took off through the seats towards the aisle. She pushed her way through the fans trying to go get concessions until she reached the main level. Taking off in a sprint she ran towards the door to the press box. The guard at the door didn't even have time to stop her as she ran past him up the flight of stairs and down the hall to Bill Turner's press box. She pulled open the door and entered the room, just as the security guard caught up with her. He roughly grabbed her arm,

"Just what do you think your doing miss!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull her back out through the door. Elizabeth scanned the room, it was empty.

"Bill Turner, where is he I need to find him!" She replied, as she allowed him to take her from the room.

"Miss, Bill Turner left about 20 minutes ago when he got called down to the field. Now you have to come with me to the security center, and I'm not to hear another word from you!" Elizabeth quickly turned to face him, a look of horror on her face,

"No! I have to go to the hospital! I'm Will Turner's girlfriend!"

"Sure you are, and I'm his mother." The guard replied sarcastically as he led Elizabeth from the press box.

"No please!" Elizabeth began to cry, "Please I need to find Bill Turner." She began to try to pull her arm away.

"Don't make me cuff you!" The guard replied angrily as he forcefully grabbed her other arm pulling it behind her back, while twisting her hand into a plastic slip tie.

"Just what do you think you are doing to my daughter?" Stated a loud voice. The guard then found the roles reversed as another man with one swift move took out his legs, and had his hands pinned behind his back.

"I am stadium security, you have no authority!" The guard exclaimed.

"As chief of security for the governor I act under international diplomacy, so actually I do have authority." Ronald calmly replied as he stood and brushed some dust from his coat. The guard quickly stood and walked away in a huff of fury.

"Father have you seen Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked tearfully.

"They called him down shortly after Will was injured." Weatherby softy replied as he pointed Ronald towards the stadium exit.

"What happened, is he ok?"

"He was unconscious when they called Bill down."

"Did he ever regain consciousness?"

"I don't know Elizabeth; they had been trying to wake him up before calling Bill and were unable to." Elizabeth cupped her hand over her mouth as the tears starting flowing from her eyes.

"Come dear, we can go check on his progress at the hospital." Weatherby put his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the stadium exit with Ronald in the lead.

* * *

Bill Turner anxiously paced the waiting room. The moment Will was brought into the emergency room he was ambushed by doctors and nurses starting lines and checking vitals. His uniform was cut off, and there were monitor leads, and IV tubing coming from every extremity. Will had not moved the entire ambulance trip, or throughout the emergency room experience. The paramedic in the ambulance had said something about Will having a concussion and the possibility of a hematoma, whatever that was. From the moment he saw Will unconscious on the field, with a large bruise that encompassed most of his left eye and dirt smeared across his face, everything since had been a blur. They had taken Will to CT over an hour ago; he didn't know what was taking them so long. A few minutes later a doctor and nurse entered the room. Bill quickly met them half way across the room and looked at them expectantly.

"Mr. Turner, why don't you please take a seat and we can go over the test results on your son." The doctor calmly requested. Bill nodded and felt the knot in his stomach twist tighter as he took a seat. The doctor and nurse joined him in the seats on his right and left.

"Mr. Turner your son's injuries today caused a small bleed under his skull. This is why he was unconscious for so long." Bill dropped his head, and took a deep breath in, trying to maintain his composure. The nurse took his hand,

"He will be ok Mr. Turner, please let the doctor finish." The nurse kindly stated with a smile. Bill looked up at the doctor again, this time with more hope in his eyes.

"She is correct Mr. Turner; William's injuries are not permanent. His injury is similar to a concussion in that there is a bruise on the brain, but a few small vessels under the skull broke also causing a subdural hematoma. This is not a bleed in the brain itself, but rather a bleed of the lining that protects the brain. He was very lucky, what happened to his helmet may I ask?" Bill flashed back to the scene of Will being hit and shuddered,

"It was knocked off with the force of the hit." He quietly replied.

"Before or after he hit the ground?" The doctor continued to question. Bill thought back harder,

"Before." The doctor nodded,

"That would explain his injuries. The bruise on his face and head require a lot of force to obtain. Most likely a knee or hip from one of the other players." Bill felt slight relief, knowing Will's injuries were not life threatening or disabling.

"Has he awaken yet?" He questioned.

"Yes." The doctor quickly replied, "He woke up briefly during his CT but was disorientated which is normal. We needed him to remain still for the CT so we administered some medication to put him back to sleep."

"He was calling out for Elizabeth when he was awake, is that his mother?" The nurse questioned. Bill's head slightly dropped again as his emotions started to wear on him,

"Will's mother died when he was very young from an illness. Her name was Ruth." Bill paused again, trying to keep his voice from wavering, "Will is all I have…" Then the nurse's statement settled in and he slightly chuckled as he took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

"Elizabeth is his girlfriend." The doctor and nurse smiled at him while they slowly stood.

"I am sure you will be meeting her soon," he continued and smiled as he stood and shook the doctor's and nurse's hands.

"You can tell her she was on his mind." The nurse sweetly replied.

"We will let you see Will soon Mr. Turner. He has a few more tests, and then we should be able to take him to a hospital room for observation. Until then, we will not allow any visitors but yourself, we do not want to stress him until all his tests are back." Bill nodded and sat back down as the doctor and nurse left the room. He laid his head in his hands and closed his eyes, telling himself that everything was ok…Will was ok.

* * *

"I will ask you one more time, is William Turner a patient here!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her father and Ronald came through the Emergency Room doors. They had let Elizabeth off at the entrance while they parked the car.

"Miss we are not allowed to release information to anyone but immediate family." The clerk snidely replied.

"I just want to know if he's here!" Elizabeth practically screamed at the woman. Her father quickly ran to the counter and gently pulled her back, she was practically crawling across the counter at the clerk.

"Elizabeth please!" He stated sternly as she briefly resisted him. She at last threw her arms up in frustration and stormed away, sitting down in the closest chair and placing her head in her hands. Weatherby watched the scene then looked back to the clerk at the counter,

"Miss…(he looked at her name tag) Dove is it?" He warmly smiled at her, "I know Bill Turner came here with his son. Can you please contact him and let him know Weatherby Swann and his daughter are here." The lady looked at him sternly for a moment, "It's Mrs. Dove…Bill Turner is in the radiology waiting room on the second floor east wing." She looked over at Elizabeth and spoke a little louder, "but I still can not tell you if William Turner is a patient here or not!" She then smiled smugly as Elizabeth looked up at her father, with her tear stricken face and a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Thank you." Weatherby replied, choosing to ignore the sarcastic comment made by the clerk directed towards his daughter.

"Come Elizabeth," he softly spoke to her and helped her up as he gestured towards Ronald. They walked in silence as they followed the signs in the hallways that directed them towards the radiology department. Once they passed through the doors of the waiting room they saw Bill Turner in the corner of the room with his head resting in his hands. Elizabeth quickly took his posture as bad news, and started to cry again. Startled by her sudden outburst Bill Turner looked up and saw the trio. Elizabeth was sobbing into her father's shoulder, and Ronald placing a comforting hand on her back. Weatherby looked on hopelessly as he embraced Elizabeth and looked to Bill for the dreadful news. Instead Bill smiled, quickly stood, and walked over to them. He embraced Elizabeth and her father together, taking Weatherby by surprise.

"Elizabeth, he is going to be just fine." Bill rubbed her back as he pulled away from them. Elizabeth turned out of her father's arms and without hesitation embraced him. Bill lightly chuckled as he embraced her back and looked to her father.

"He has a bruise on his face and his brain they tell me, but he is supposed to recover fully." Bill smiled at Elizabeth as she slowly pulled away,

"Can I see him?" She quietly questioned, as she wiped her eyes. Weatherby handed her a handkerchief from his pocket.

"He is still in some tests my dear, but they are planning to take him to a room soon." Bill reassured. Elizabeth nodded, as the nurse reentered the room. She looked at the scene and smiled as she approached the group.

"You must be Elizabeth." She rubbed Elizabeth arm as she looked to Bill for confirmation. Bill nodded,

"Yes, this is Will's Elizabeth." Weatherby, cleared his throat lightly,

"Madame this is Elizabeth Swann, Will's friend. I am Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth's father." He reached out his hand and the nurse took it,

"My name is Mary, I am Will's nurse." She then turned back towards Elizabeth, "and by the way he continues to call for you I think you are more than just a friend." She winked as she looked at Bill.

"He's awake!" Replied Elizabeth as a large smile played across her face. Bill's face lightened up with the news as well.

"Yes, once the medication wears off he easily awakens. But it is important that he rests and remains still for awhile so we can finish his tests, and allow his injuries to start to heal."

"He's asking for me…may I see him?" The nurse looked back to her and shook her head.

"Only Mr. Turner may see him at this time, we do not want to stress him. He will be settled in his room soon, and then we will allow more visitors." Elizabeth nodded.

"Mr. Turner while William is between tests would you like to see him?" Bill agreed and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and down the hallway. She then guided him to a door which opened into a patient holding area. The lady guided him back to a curtained area in the back of the room. As she pulled the curtain Bill once again felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Will was resting comfortably but he had several monitors hooked up to him. Tubes were coming from his arms, and leads were on his head and extremities. He looked up at the heart rate monitor and was relieved to see a steady pattern. The dirt had been cleaned from his face, and the bruise looked less angry around his eye and on his cheek. Regardless from the slight improvements it was still hard to take in. The nurse saw the look on Bill's face and gently took his arm and guided him over to Will's bedside.

"He is lightly sedated to keep comfortable but he awakens easily, I will the leave the two of you alone for awhile. We will come get him for his EEG in a little while."

"EEG?" Bill questioned as he took the seat next to Will's bedside.

"It is a test that looks at his brain waves and ensures his injury did not affect anything." Bill nodded his head and the nurse pulled the curtain as she left, leaving the two of them alone. Bill swallowed hard as he took Will's hand in his own. Will's hand was cool, so he stood and pulled the covers higher across his shoulders. When he looked down at him, Will's eyes were slightly open watching him.

"Well hello there my boy." He smiled warmly as Will opened his eyes further.

"Hey." Will quietly replied. Bill took his seat again, still holding Will's hand.

"Do you know where you are?" Bill gently asked. Will nodded, and looked around his surroundings. A monitor started to lightly beep, the lines displaying across it were fast and close together. The look of concerns suddenly appeared on his face,

"Elizabeth, is she ok?" Will hoarsely asked. Bill chuckled,

"I see where I stand in the ranks," he lightly squeezed Will's hand, "She is just fine, begging to see you, but that will have to wait until you are in your room." Will closed his eyes. The lines on the monitor began to slow; Bill figured it was monitoring his brain activity.

"I am so tired." Will's voice was raspy. Bill looked around for a water cup but didn't see one. He honestly was not even sure if Will was allowed to drink anything yet.

"Just get some rest; I will be right here if you need anything." Bill noticed how Will gently squeezed his hand as he drifted off to sleep. The sentiment almost brought tears to Bill's eyes as he once again realized how lucky he was, and how close he had come to loosing Will. The nurse then pulled back the curtain again and looked at Bill with concern.

"Mr. Turner can I get you anything, something to drink perhaps?" She kindly asked.

Bill shook his head,

"Can William have anything to drink yet?" Bill questioned. The nurse shook her head,

"Not yet, we need to keep his stomach empty in case the need would arise for further treatment." Bill nodded in understanding, and looked back to Will.

"We need to take him down to EEG, which will require him to be sedated."

"You mean more sedated then he is right now?" The nurse nodded,

"Yes unfortunately." She replied.

"May I talk to him first before you do?" Bill questioned.

"Of course." The nurse went over to a locked drawer, opened it, and started drawing up some medication. Bill stood and slightly leaned over Will.

"Will." He spoke softly, when he didn't respond he said his name a little louder and squeezed his hand. Will's eyes slowly drifted open. Bill saw so much of his wife in Will's eyes. The quiet intensity that Will normally displayed was now replaced by a drug induced glazed appearance.

"William, they are going to take you to another test and give you some more medicine." Will shook his head, the monitor again starting to beep.

"No more medicine." Will pleaded. Bill held his hand, trying to reassure him.

"Will you need the medicine, now just calm down." The look in Will's eyes broke Bill's heart. "I will be waiting for you when you are done." Will nodded, closing his eyes again, and the monitor stopped alarming. Just as soon as his eyes had closed, they opened again.

"Elizabeth." Will softly stated, struggling to stay awake. Bill smiled at his son, knowing what he was trying to say.

"I will tell her you say hello and are doing well." As Will's eyes drifted to sleep, and the nurse finished administering the medication, Will whispered,

"I love her." Bill nodded, gripping Will's hand tightly,

"I know you do…I love you so much William." Bill fought to control his composure as the nurse wheeled Will's bed out of the room. The emotions of the day were getting the best of him and he suddenly felt exhausted. He left the room and walked back towards the waiting room. As he walked in he noticed Elizabeth curled up in a chair sleeping. Weatherby was looking out the window, and Ronald was reading a magazine. As the door closed, Weatherby turned around and quickly walked towards Bill.

"How is he doing?" He questioned with concern.

"He is doing well," Bill looked over to Elizabeth in the chair, "I think he was a little disappointed to see me instead of Elizabeth." Weatherby smiled as the two watched her resting in the chair.

"She was so upset, poor dear finally just collapsed in exhaustion." He then turned to face Bill.

"I fear I will have to get used to living alone." Weatherby added with a slight smile on his face. Bill nodded,

"Last time we had a talk about it he seemed very determined." Bill commented.

"They just seem so young." Replied Weatherby.

"They are older than I was," Bill looked back to Weatherby, "actually I am fairly surprised they waited this long." Weatherby looked back his daughter.

"After the car accident, when I lost Emily, I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to Elizabeth. I've spent my life taking care of her; it will be hard to pass that responsibility on." Bill nodded,

"We've done our part Weatherby, now it is time to let them go and allow them to take care of each other." Weatherby nodded, remaining silent. Bill looked at his watch,

"It's almost 4pm, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee, care to join me?" Weatherby looked to Ronald, who looked up and nodded his head.

"I will watch her sir."

"Would you care for anything Ronald?" Weatherby questioned.

"Coffee sir, with crème please." Weatherby nodded and joined Bill as they left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth shuddered in her sleep and woke up in a cold sweat. Her neck and back were aching from sleeping in the chair. She could tell a few hours had passed related to the sun starting to set outside the window. Looking around the room she noticed her father and Bill were gone. Ronald was sleeping in a chair by the door, with his foot laid slightly in front of it. Elizabeth smiled to herself; this way when someone entered, the door would nudge his foot and awaken him. Standing and stretching she turned on her cell phone and noticed she had several missed calls and messages from Anna. As she quietly walked across the room, she began to grow impatient again. Surely Will was in a room by now, unless things had not gone well and he was still in testing or worse surgery. The pain that had finally left her chest when she fell asleep started to reemerge. Knowing that asking the nurse's station for information was futile, she began to think of new plan. She wasn't sure how it worked, if someone needed to contact the hospital to speak with a patient how was this done? Surely people called their loved ones while they were in the hospital? Then an idea popped in her head, and she took out her cell phone and called the directory. She asked to be connected to the hospital. As the phone rang, an operator picked up.

"Yes, may I please be connected to William Turner's room." Elizabeth asked sweetly. The operator paused,

"Hold please." Just getting this far in the conversation elated Elizabeth. The phone rang and a woman answered the phone.

"Room 512, may I help you." What was a woman doing in Will's room?

"With whom am I speaking?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"My name is Mary, I am a nurse, how can I help you?" Elizabeth sighed, and smiled; now she was sure this was Will's room.

"No, I must have the wrong number thank you!" Elizabeth shut off her cell phone and eyed the door. She had no clue on where her father or Bill went, or how long they would be gone. Will was in a room now, so according to what Mary said earlier he could have visitors. Elizabeth then made her decision. Her patience had dwindled, and as usual her heart prevailed over her mind as she opened the waiting room door just enough to slip out yet not disturb Ronald. She then walked over to the front nurse's station of the radiology department.

"How do I get to main hospital?" She questioned. The lady directed her out to a set of elevators. Elizabeth went up to the fifth floor and walked down a wide hallway. There were different clinics to her right and left. Turning the corner she stumbled upon a janitor.

"Excuse me sir, I am trying to get to room 512, can you provide me with some direction?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

"Yes Miss, you just go through that double set of doors and go all the way to the end of the hallway. Take a left and there will be a nurse's station right down the hall. You have to check in with them before you can go to the room." Elizabeth thanked the man and took off in a steady walk down the long hallway. Exiting through the double doors, the environment changed from carpet floors to linoleum. The walls were white, lined with abstract art, but still cold appearing. She continued down the hallway until she came to the corner where she was supposed to take a left. Peering around the corner she saw the nurse's station. There were monitors and computers scattered all around the station. Knowing the moment she approached the clerk she would be told to leave, she decided to skip the last step of the janitor's directions and just go straight to Will's room-completely avoiding the nurse's station all together. She waited till the clerk at the station seemed preoccupied with the phone before she made her move. She softly treaded down the hallway, and quickly walked past the nurse's station down the hallway that extended behind it. Noting the rooms were numbered, she eagerly followed it to room 512. The door was closed, with a sign on the front that said "Isolation." Elizabeth swallowed hard, wondering what she would do if she walked in and there was a nurse with Will, or worse- it wasn't Will's room at all. The "Isolation," sign also concerned her. If this wasn't Will's room, she did not want to get exposed to some virus or disease. Considering her options, she decided that she was done waiting and being pushed aside and gently pushed down on the door handle.

The room lights had been dimmed and there were two large monitors quietly reading above the bed. Elizabeth could hardly contain herself as she peered down at the man sleeping peacefully in the bed. His curly brown hair was disheveled and still had a few small pieces of grass from the field scattered in it. He had tubing and wires coming from what seemed like everywhere. The large bruise on his eye and cheek seemed to run together. He had a nasal cannula on for oxygen, and multiple IV fluids running into his right arm. Elizabeth could not hold it back any longer, as she cupped her hand over her mouth trying to quiet her sobs, and wrapped her other arm tightly around her waste. She took a deep breath in, and coughed loudly as she continued to try to contain herself. It was then that Will's eyes slightly opened. He looked up and saw a tearful Elizabeth, with her face buried in her hand, and looking as if her world had ended.

"Liz." He forced out, coughing slightly related to the dryness of his mouth and throat. She quickly looked up from her hand, and saw him practically beaming back at her. Losing all logical thought process, she rushed to him, practically jumping on him as she crushed her mouth to his. Will readily kissed her back, attempting to sit up slightly but the throbbing pain in his head said to stay still. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, and she leaned in further, stroking her hands through his tangled hair. Although fairly tied down with tubing and wires, Will rubbed her back and sides reveling in the feeling of her body pressed against his, and her soft lips welcoming and loving him. Both however choose to ignore the multitude of alarms that were beeping from the monitors.

Mary was out at the front nurse's station when she first noticed Will's brain waves rapidly pick up in speed. She looked at the time and decided he was due for some more medication. As she began to walk to the med room his room alarms on the main monitor started to sound as both his brain waves, and heart rate practically doubled in speed. His respiratory rate however had plummeted. It looked as if he had stopped breathing all together. Mary quickly pressed the unit code blue alarm and grabbed the emergency medicine bag as she ran towards his room, with several nurses and doctors following quickly behind her. As she barged though the door she stopped dead in her tracks as a doctor ran into her, pushing her completely through the door. As the remaining nurses and doctors entered the room they were shocked to see Will nearly atop Elizabeth kissing her madly. Both remained completely oblivious to anyone else in the room but themselves. As the attending doctor finally entered the room, viewing the situation and the monitors he quickly broke the silence.

"What on earth is going on in here!" He exclaimed in anger. Will abruptly pulled away from Elizabeth, rolling over and then reaching up to his head realizing he had moved to fast. Elizabeth sat up and noticed Will holding his head. She ignored the mass of people, and started to run her fingers though his hair, speaking words of soft encouragement until he calmed and the pain subsided. Once his pain diminished, the monitors quit alarming and Elizabeth turned to face the music. A group of nurses and doctors stared back at her, none which looked very happy to see her.

"Miss would you please come out in the hall to speak with us for a moment." A doctor asked with a serious tone. As Elizabeth began to stand up out of the bed, Will grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go." He weakly responded, most of his energy drained from their previous encounter moments earlier. Elizabeth looked to the group, whose expression had not changed, then back to Will.

"I will be right back," she moved a tendril of hair from his face, "and don't worry I will always be here, I would never leave you. Now get some rest." She reassured as he closed his eyes. Mary went over to one of his IV ports and injected some medicine. Elizabeth then walked past the mob of medical professionals out into the hallway. They followed in suit and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Bill took a sip of coffee as Weatherby followed behind him with a tray of food for Elizabeth. As they walked into the waiting room, the door abruptly stopped as it hit Ronald's foot. Bill and Weatherby smiled at Ronald who obviously was just waking up from a long nap. Weatherby handed Ronald his coffee,

"You look like you need this my friend." He chuckled as he turned back to Bill who was scanning the room.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Bill questioned. Weatherby quickly looked around the room and turned to Ronald.

"Did she go somewhere?" He questioned. Ronald was anxiously scanning the room also.

"Last time I saw her sir she was sound a sleep in that chair." Weatherby looked at Bill and the both of them headed back towards the door only to be confronted by Mary and the doctor as they came walking into the room.

"Mr. Swan." The doctor looked at Weatherby. "We need to talk with you over the actions of your daughter." Weatherby took a deep breath in as he looked a Bill and took a seat in the nearest chair.

* * *

_Yea update! Sorry it took me so long, the last few weeks have been crazy! Enjoy : )_


	10. Chapter 10: The Past and the Present

**Chapter 10**

**The Past and the Present**

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room of the Neurology inpatient unit and sipped on a glass of coffee. The doctors had threatened her that if she was to see Will again without their permission they would restrict her privileges to see him completely. Although she was relieved his injury wasn't more severe, she still longed to be at his side supporting him. It seemed so surreal that just this morning he was playing football and now this evening in a hospital bed fighting for consciousness. She didn't know what she would have done if things had not turned out as they did. Her eyes started to brim with tears again as she continued to mull over how close she came to losing Will. Jack and Anna walked through the waiting room door with some sandwiches.

"Liz smile!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully as she handed Elizabeth a turkey sandwich. "Will is going to be ok, and you are in here pouting."

"I have been by Will's side almost everyday for the past four years, and now when he needs me most, they forbid us from being together. How is that in his best interest?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she pushed the sandwich away.

"Lizzy you need to eat." Jack said solemnly as he sat in a nearby chair. Ever since he saw Will laying lifeless on the field his world had been in disarray. Truth be told Will Turner was Jack's best friend, one of Jack's only friends for that matter. Knowing his life was no longer in jeopardy was comforting, but he too would feel better being able to see him for himself.

"They do not even know Will. If he does not know where I am he worries. Keeping us apart is only causing him more stress." Elizabeth continued as she stood and walked across the room. Anna took a bit of her sandwich,

"Tomorrow the doctor said that they plan to lift some of his sedation, and you will be allowed to see him again." Anna added. Elizabeth shook her head, and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I wish we were married, then this wouldn't be an issue. They are keeping us apart because of some silly formality." Anna looked to Jack for support.

"Liz we are lucky Will's injuries were not more permanent." Jack replied, as he solemnly looked out the window. A nursing assistant then entered the room.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" She asked kindly. Jack turned, a grin appearing on his face.

"That depends on what you have to offer?" He smirked.

"Jack, enough!" Anna snipped as she walked over to Elizabeth and placed an arm on her shoulder. "No thank you." She replied to the nursing assistant.

"Miss Swann do you need anything?" Elizabeth took a seat and signed deeply.

"Do you know when I am allowed to visit Mr. Turner's bedside." Elizabeth asked softly.

The assistant shook her head.

"Mr. Turner's vitals have increased, and he has required additional sedation. I fear the doctors will not allow more visitors until tomorrow morning at the earliest." Elizabeth did not reply and just continued to stare blankly out the window.

* * *

"Your daughter's actions could have greatly compromised Mr. Turner's outcome." The doctor stated with frustration. Weatherby just nodded and apologized again. Bill Turner had been watching from a distance as the doctor and nurse grilled Elizabeth's father over her apparent careless actions, and subsequent outcomes. There was just one thing that didn't make sense.

"So you are telling me that since Elizabeth left, my son has been more agitated and requiring twice the sedation." Bill interrupted. The doctor turned to face him,

"I'm afraid so Mr. Turner. Miss Swann's actions were deplorable."

"I greatly apologize Bill." Weatherby stated again. Bill just started to chuckle,  
"Weatherby if you apologize again I will have to tell you off. Elizabeth did nothing wrong!" The doctor looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

"On the contrary Mr. Turner, her actions harmed your son!" The momentary smile on Bill's face quickly changed to anger.

"Actually, it is your actions that are harming my son!" Bill fumed, "You took away the one person who can bring him peace. The person he loves most, and has been calling for since the moment he arrived here. In times of crisis, we survive on the support from our loved ones. My son's greatest supporter is Elizabeth Swan" The doctor was stunned, Mary stood up.

"Mr. Turner, your son has been greatly agitated since the incident. We can't keep him sedated." She stated gently, trying to support the doctor.

"He is not agitated, he is worried!" Bill practically shouted, "Worried about her! Wanting her!" Bill was done trying to reason. "As William's father I decide on what is best for him. I want Elizabeth Swan to have full access to his room and be updated routinely on his condition. Bring me what ever paper work I have to sign." Bill then turned to the doctor,

"We are done discussing this matter. I expect Mr. Swan to receive a letter of apology from the hospital regarding how he and his daughter have been treated." The doctor didn't say a word. He nodded and left the room. Mary, Will's nurse, lightly smiled.

"I will bring you the release of information form Mr. Turner. Once signed, Ms. Swan will have full privileges to William's heath care." Bill nodded and turned towards Weatherby, who also looked stunned at his outburst.

"Come Weatherby, I believe your daughter has been through enough today and deserves some redemption." Weatherby smiled and followed Bill out of the waiting room doors.

* * *

As Mary entered the waiting room for the Neurology unit, the first thing she noticed was the couple sleeping in the corner of the room. The two were quite the pair. The man, with his tangled dread locks pulled back with a bandanna, had his arms around a beautiful young woman. Her jet black hair matched his, but differed in that it had been washed and combed recently. Her high cheek bones and thin frame made her quite striking, whereas he appeared bony and unkempt. Both appeared exhausted as they napped on the couch together. The next thing she noticed was Elizabeth sitting in front of the large waiting room window, lost in thought. Elizabeth's face was tear stricken and her eyes were puffy and lifeless. Mary quietly approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Swan, how are you doing?" She gently asked. Elizabeth did not respond, her gaze unwavering from the window. Mary knew she was upset. This woman had been humiliated and belittled, all for trying to be with the one she loved.

"Ms. Swan I am sorry for all of your suffering today." She pulled up a seat next to her. "William has not been well since your left his side. He needs you, and we were wrong to keep you from visiting him." Mary stated the facts plainly. Elizabeth at first did not respond, but after a few moments of silence stood and turned to Mary.

"Please take me to him." She replied coldly. Mary did not blame her for the resentment. After all she had been there when the doctors laid into Elizabeth, and did nothing to stop them. Mary looked over to Jack and Anna, the back at Elizabeth.

"Only you may see him at this time. We do not want to stress him with too many visitors." Elizabeth's affect did not change.

"They are two of Will's closest friends, treat them with the respect they deserve and inform them properly." Mary nodded and led Elizabeth out through the doors. The two did not exchange a word as they walked down the hall to his room. Will's room was illuminated by the soft glow from the monitors. He was restlessly shifting in his bed, tormented by a mix of sedation and pain. Elizabeth's face dropped as she observed his discomfort, and quickly walked past Mary to his bedside. Mary reached for her arm but missed.

"Ms. Swan it is better if you don't touch him, he is very sensitive right now and needs to rest." Elizabeth couldn't hide her anger as she turned to face Mary.

"You call this rest." She coolly stated as she sat down next to Will on the bed. She then gently took his head in her hands, softly calling his name. Mary watched in disbelief as Will instantly calmed. Elizabeth continued her spell and ran her hands slowly though his hair, picking out small pieces of grass as she combed though the tangled mess. Will's heart rate started to slowly steady and his brain activity calmed. Elizabeth whispered soothing words of love and support as her hand caressed the sides of his face. Although heavily sedated, Mary swore she saw the hint of a smile on Will's face. Elizabeth felt his forehead and turned to Mary.

"Can you please get me a cool rag?" She questioned, the ice returning to her voice. Mary nodded and left the room, quickly returning with a basin of cool water and cloths. She took a rag and went to Will's bedside; before she could reach his skin with the cloth Elizabeth stopped her.

"I can do it." Elizabeth stated with determination. Mary handed her the cloth and watched as Elizabeth's cool demeanor instantly changed to loving adoration as she swabbed Will's forehead and started to wash his face with the cool cloth.

"Ms. Swan I will be at the nurses station if you need anything." Mary stated softly as she started to leave the room.

"You may call me Elizabeth." Mary turned to face her, the look of surprise on her face.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She replied, as she left the room.

* * *

As Mary sat at the nurses station she could do nothing but marvel as she watched Will's heart rate and brain activity continue to improve.

"Excuse me Mary, have you seen my daughter? We checked the waiting room and found her to be missing." Weatherby's voice startled Mary as she looked up from her charting.

"Mr. Swan" She lightly placed her hand on her chest. "I did not even hear you walk up." Bill looked to Weatherby, reading his mind. So this was how Elizabeth had slipped into Will's room earlier.

"I took her to William's bedside about a half hour ago." She then looked to Bill, "You will be glad to hear that his vitals have stabilized and he is doing much better Mr. Turner." Bill smiled,

"I will have to thank her when I get in the room." Mary pursed her lips and acknowledged what he had said. The pair continued down the hallway towards Will's room. Opening the door Bill entered, quickly turning back to Weatherby holding a finger to his lips. As Weatherby entered the room he was slightly taken aback to see Elizabeth peacefully sleeping on the bed next to Will. She had somehow avoided all tubes and wires, and was nestled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Jack and Anna then walked into the room with Mary following closely behind them.

"I just thought that since he has improved that he could tolerate a few more visitors." She smiled at Bill then left the room. Anna reached for Jack's hand as she viewed Will for the first time. The bruise on Will's face, along with all of the tubing and monitors humbled even Jack. The pair just looked upon their friends, the look of grief filling Anna's face as she buried her face into Jack's shoulder. Bill stepped up behind them and placed a hand on Jack's opposing shoulder.

"He is doing well; there is nothing to worry about. Just a few cuts and bruises." Bill comforted.

"I saw him fall on the field," Jack replied looking intently at Will. He gently shook his head, "they wouldn't even let me near him." As if cued by Jack's voice a single monitor alarm beeped a few times before silencing again. Will slightly moved his head, his eyes remaining shut, but a few wrinkles formed on his brow before Elizabeth moved in her sleep, draping an arm across Will's chest. Will's hand instantly found hers on his chest as he wound their fingers and rested his chin on the crown of her head, quickly calming. Jack slowly turned to Bill,

"Can he hear us?" He questioned quietly. Bill nodded, and lightly chuckled.

"He's sedated Jack not in a coma. The medicine they are giving him is very similar to the effects of alcohol; it slows the body's response to the mind. You can still hear and comprehend things when you are severely inebriated, you are just unable to walk or talk." Jack nodded in full understanding.

"Bloody awful!" He agreed silently as he guided Anna to a nearby chair. The four sat in silence, watching the pair as they peacefully slept, the slight humming of the monitors filled the room.

"How did they meet?" Weatherby's voice broke the silence. Bill thought briefly but soon realized that he too had never heard the story. Anna looked to Jack and smiled,

"They never told you because there are two different versions of the story." She lightly laughed and poked Jack in the ribs.

"Only one version is true." Jack mumbled, sitting on the arm of the couch. Bill looked to Weatherby then back to Jack.

"We'll are you going to tell us?" He asked mystified.

"Which version?" Jack asked imprudently. Anna slightly nudged Jack before she leaned forward to look at both parents.

"Elizabeth and Will both met in fencing class." She stated with a smile.

"That is when Will first saw Elizabeth, she had no clue he existed at that point." Jack smugly added. Anna rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair. Both were then silent. Weatherby looked to Bill who shrugged his shoulders,

"Continue with the story if you please." Weatherby stated pointedly. Jack nervously looked to Will, who appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"Well it all started when Will spared with Liz during class. Being the brut he is, he quickly overcame her and knocked her to the floor." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"It was an accident!" Anna injected. Jack stared off into space as he continued his story.

"Will had just witnessed a vision of beauty and was so smitten that he didn't even offer to help her up. Needless to say Elizabeth found his behavior appalling and stormed off to the locker room never to think of him again." Jack paused, "William on the other hand was done for…bewitched! Elizabeth consumed his thoughts and he made it his objective to win her heart."

"Drama queen." Anna said audibly under her breath. Jack looked down at her,

"Would you care to tell the story woman?" Anna waved her hand, dismissing Jack's comment. Jack recalled the event as it flashed through his mind-clear as the day it happened.

* * *

_After agreeing to meet Jack at the Pearl, Will began to have second thoughts on his actions. Elizabeth was obviously intelligent, cultured, and stunningly beautiful. What would she ever see in him? Will achieved good grades, but was primarily known for his skill at football, and thus pegged with the usual stereotype. Elizabeth would just recognize him from the paper and think of him as the typical jock. The more he tried to convince himself to stay home and study, the more her image haunted his thoughts. Especially images of her scandalously clad doing amorous things. It was these images that convinced him that there was no harm in just meeting Jack for one drink at the bar. As strange as Jack was, Will found him refreshing and insightful, much different than his football friends. Different was good._

_Wearing a muscle fit grey T-shirt and jeans, Will casually approached the Pearl. It was only 9pm and already there was a line outside the door. As he walked past someone caught his arm,_

_"Aye William!" Jack stated as he tried to light a cigarette. Will was surprised to see Jack in a button down shirt, dark blue jeans, with his dreads gathered back and tied with a leather strap. Will actually felt slightly underdressed._

_"Care for a light?" Will shook his head,_

_"No thanks." Jack shrugged his shoulders and watched as the line moved slowly forward._

_"So when we get in there, it is all for one mate." Jack quipped as they steadily approached the entrance. Will raised an eyebrow,_

_"All for one?"_

_"I mean with Ms. Swan, I have had my eye on her as well." Will chuckled,_

_"Jack she will probably ignore the both of us. I just came to have a drink with you." Jack eyed Will with caution and slight surprise,_

_"We'll just see when you get inside. You can't hide it then."_

_"Hide what?"_

_"The look." Replied Jack as he paid for both his fare along with Will's. Will looked at Jack with slight disbelief. No one had ever paid his fare before, besides his father. As they walked up the stairwell to the second level Will remembered what Jack had said. He raised his voice, practically shouting over the loud music,_

_"What look?" As he crested the stairs the world momentarily stopped revolving. The bar was about fifteen feet in front of them. Saddled up to the bar were Elizabeth and six of her friends. She was wearing a deep purple satin top that had an asymmetrical neckline that draped off of one shoulder. The top along with her dark jeans were snug and hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was tied up off her shoulders, but a few long curls escaped and hung loosely down the sides of her face. Jack looked over to Will with his mouth slightly gaped standing frozen in place as people pushed past him at the top of the stairwell._

_"That look mate!" He chuckled as he too checked out Elizabeth and her friends. Suddenly appearing behind Elizabeth with two pitchers of beer in her hands was a tall slender woman with jet black curly hair that was held back with a tight black bandanna. The mass of curls was then pinned into a messy bun. It wasn't her tight black tube top or slender jeans that captivated Jack but rather her choice of jewelry. Adorning the flawless skin of her neck and chest was a thin long silver chain with a particular charm dangling from it. The skull and cross bones were easily visible on the small silver coin that currently rested on her bountiful chest. Her smile left Jack's mouth dry as he watched her lay a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and was instantly filled with jealously._

_"Will." Jack said very seriously, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the mysterious woman. Will breaking from his trance turned to see Jack with a look of wonderment on his face._

_"Jack go find a table, I'll get us something to drink." Jack grabbed Will's arm._

_"New plan," Jack pulled Will slightly out of the way to allow more people to pass, "we sit at the bar, but not too close to the prize. That way we can keep and eye out until Plan B." Will looked confused,_

_"Plan B?" Will asked. Jack noted two men standing up from their seats at the bar, opposite Elizabeth and her friends. He started to pull Will in that direction,_

_"I'm no longer interested in Ms. Swan," he stated flatly, "there are other fish in the sea dear William." As they walked behind the group, the two were momentarily distracted by smell of flowers drifting from the assembly of girls they so desperately wanted to meet. It was Jack who quickly came to his senses and pulled Will along practically pushing him into the empty bar stool. Jack took the seat next to him then waved at the bar tender, putting up two fingers. He turned to Will who was still blatantly staring at the group of women across from them._

_"Will man get a grip!" He scoffed as he smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Will shook his head, as if coming out of a dream, then looked in front of him to see a beer waiting patiently. He smiled as he picked it up and took a drink, deciding that Jack had to be one of the most brilliant people he had ever met._

_"William you must think like a woman." He took another drink, "Take clothing for example, women love clothing. You just don't walk into the store and buy the first thing you see; instead you look for something that catches your interest." He momentarily glanced across the bar at the gaggle of women then back to Will, "We must be that item of interest." Will nodded in agreement. Although cryptic, Jack had a way with words that impressed him.  
"So how do I become that coat she's dying to have?" Will replied as he chuckled and took another drink of beer. Jack smiled, noting in his peripheral vision how Elizabeth and her friend were staring directly at them._

_"Just keep acting like that perfect item hanging in the store, flash her your best side, and hope she tries you on." Will looked at Jack who seemed overly calm and kept glancing about the bar. He then glanced over at the party of interest and noticed that Elizabeth was staring directly at him; he quickly picked up his beer and turned back to Jack, finally understanding what he had meant. Will flashed Jack his best attribute, his broad smile, noting how Elizabeth turned to her friend whispering something in her ear._

_"How are my buttons mate?" Will humorously asked Jack, picking up on some of his British slang._

_"The perfect bloody coat you are." Jack smiled back to Will. The two then briefly sat in silence, trying hard to act like they didn't notice the two women across the bar eyeing them down. Then one of Elizabeth's friends stood on a bar stool and shouted at the top of her lungs holding a shot glass in her hand,_

_"To anyone who cares," the DJ saw the cute woman standing on the chair and immediately killed the music, she continued_

_"Tonight is my dear friend Elizabeth's birthday so everyone raise your glass then buy her a shot! To Elizabeth!" All the girls raised their glasses, most of the bar following in suit shouting her name then downing their drinks. Elizabeth looked mortified as the music was then continued and a mass of men surrounded the girls offering drinks galore. Will turned to Jack slightly concerned, only to see Jack lifting his glass and tipping it to Elizabeth's friend across the bar. She followed in suit, and gave him a slight smile._

_"Now what Jack, every guy in the bar is over there?" He questioned. Jack turned back to Will,_

_"Keep being the coat mate," he glanced over and saw both Elizabeth and her friend ignoring the men around them and watching them curiously,_

_"Now casually look over to her and raise your glass in respect, nothing more." Will taking Jack's advice looked over to see Elizabeth staring at him with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile then raised his glass, shocked to see Elizabeth follow his lead and raise hers. He couldn't contain the large smile that spread across his face, and took a slow drink never loosing eye contact with her. Jack kicked him under the bar and brought him back to reality._

_"Will women don't like cheap mass produced clothing!" Will raised an eyebrow at this statement._

_"How am I being cheap?" He questioned. Jack rolled his eyes,_

_"Women like the chase." Jack finished his beer then stood from the bar. "Be unique William and leave them wanting more. Now finish your drink." Will complied then stood and followed Jack around the bar. Jack stopped a few feet short and turned to Will,_

_"The annual football bash, it's this weekend correct?" He asked with urgency._

_"Yea." Jack then nodded his head for Will to follow. They pushed though the heard of men around the women until they were standing next to Elizabeth and her friend at the bar. Will could hardly breathe, the scent of roses and lavender clouded his thoughts as he stood frozen next to Jack. Jack literally grabbed the bar tender and threw money at him. The bar tender handed Jack two beer bottles. Jack then pointedly looked at Will and handed him a bottle, both then turned to see both Elizabeth and Anna looking at them with interest. Jack smiled as he extended his free arm to her friend,  
"Jack Sparrow." He said smoothly with a slight smile. The girl hesitated then extended her hand to his._

_"Anna." She replied with a smirk. Will and Elizabeth just stood staring at each other until Jack stepped on his foot,  
"Will Turner," he softly stated, his eyes lost in Elizabeth's round hazel orbs._

_"Elizabeth Swan." She replied, never losing eye contact with him, and extending her hand. The moment her small hand grazed his, Will felt a sudden burst of energy and the overwhelming need to kiss her. Jack noting Will's weakness quickly handed his beer to Anna then grabbed Will's bottle and handed it to Elizabeth._

_"The annual football gathering is this weekend, you two ladies planning to attend?" Anna looked to Elizabeth who shrugged her shoulders, both taken by surprise at the question._

_"We're not sure of our plans yet." Anna confidently stated, raising her eyebrows at Jack._

_"We'll see you there." Jack replied boldly, as he grabbed Will by the shoulder and started to push him towards the stairwell. Will held his gaze with Elizabeth,_

_"See you there." He smiled, as he followed Jack down the stairwell and out of the building. Once out in the cold air, Will turned to Jack distressed._

_"We had them right there and we left!" He practically shouted. Jack smiled and started to walk towards the bus stop._

_"Always leave them wanting more mate." Jack replied with a smile, quite pleased with the interaction. Will sighed, still fighting the urge to go up and profess his undying need to be with Elizabeth._

_"But why the football party?" He questioned with disappointment._

_"Why not?" Jack replied, "it is the social event of the season that everyone attends. They were most likely planning to go even if we didn't ask them. Now they will associate the two of us with the party. Perfectly planned if I do say so myself." Will dropped his head,_

_"Because I am a freshmen football player." Jack stopped and turned to Will,_

_"This is bad because?" Will rolled his eyes._

_"Freshmen have to wear pink this year, and are forbidden to hook up with any girl at the party."_

_"Good God why?" Jack asked perplexed._

_"The pink is to make us stand out; the other is so there are more girls for the senior players to hook up with." Jack nodded,_

_"Smart." The bus pulled up. "Well dear William you will just have to make a decision that night. Which is more important…" They boarded the bus, "Playing football, or playing with Elizabeth."_

* * *

_The remainder of the week flew by for Will. He was unable to see Elizabeth at fencing on Friday because it was the night before a game and the team was out of town. At the game Will actually played part of the second and forth quarters. He nailed 8/9 passes and even threw 40 yards for a touch down play. The starting quarter back, James Norrington, was a senior this year thus played the majority of the game as starting quarterback. In the locker room after the game, everyone was talking about the upcoming party that night. James stood up on a bench,_

_"Attention!" He yelled, as the room began to quiet, "For all you freshman I expect to see you pretty in pink tonight, and at the Alpha Chi house tonight by 8pm." The Alpha Chi house had offered the use of the house free of charge and the team had gladly accepted. "You all know the rules, if you drink you don't drive, and all women are hands off to anyone wearing pink." A few freshmen groaned, and Will just rolled his eyes. "Any questions?" James asked. With no response he smiled and hopped off the bench._

_"Do you have your pink prom dress picked out for tonight my young apprentice?" James questioned as he sat down next to Will. Will continued to pack his bag and smiled. James was a good friend and mentor. He never complained when Will was put in for him, and always offered constructive criticism._

_"My father actually convinced a tailor to make me a pink sport coat with a matching buttoned up shirt." Will responded. James laughed,_

_"Only this year my friend, next year you will be their leader and can dictate the rules."_

_"I think I will do away with the pink rule first." James nodded,_

_"I like the freshmen to wear pink mainly for the crowd. It makes them stick out and tells people they are part of the team. The importance is that after tonight they will no longer be pegged as freshman but hopefully as freshmen football players, do you understand the difference?" James was an excellent leader; he always had a method behind his mayhem._

_"What about the hands off rule?" James laughed again,_

_"That only benefits me Turner." James stood and went back to his locker. Will finished packing his duffel then left to get ready for that night._

* * *

_The house was packed by 9pm. Will was trapped in the library with James and about a dozen of his friends. A surprise to the freshmen upon arrival was that they were assigned as a slave to a senior. James promptly chose Will and had been keeping him busy fetching drinks for his friends for the past hour._

_"Will why don't you go mingle for awhile, check back on us in about 30 ok?" James replied as he put his arm around a tall brunette. Will nodded and headed out of the library. Pushing through the crowd he started to look for Jack. Will's cell had rang about twenty minutes ago and he text Jack to meet him in the library. Needing some air Will walked out through the kitchen to the large backyard. The DJ was set up outside and people were everywhere drinking and singing along to the lyrics. Will grabbed a bottle of water from a children's pool filled with drinks. The party was loud and in the middle of a residential area. It was practically screaming to be busted by the police. Will looked over to an area of couches that had been set up and noticed Elizabeth's friend Anna. She was madly kissing someone on a nearby couch. The back of the couch prevented Will from seeing whom she was with. He slowly circled the couch, silently laughing to himself on how upset Jack would be when he found out. As he rounded the couch he could clearly see the dread locks coming out from under Anna's grasp._

_"You would think they have known each other for years." A small voice came from behind him. Startled Will turned to find Elizabeth smiling back at him. She was wearing a fitted black collar shirt and jean mini skirt. Her hair was down and blew across her face with the breeze. Will quickly demoted himself for staring so long._

_"I'm so glad you came." He replied with a slight smile. Elizabeth smiled and looked away shyly. Will inwardly slapped himself for such a tacky response and tried to amend for it._

_"So how did Jack end up pinned on the couch?" Elizabeth laughed._

_"I don't know, one minute he was introducing himself and commenting on something about pirates. The next moment Anna is snogging him wildly on the couch." Her smile made Will's heart race._

_"Better watch out Miss Swan, he will be after your heart next." Will jested._

_"What if my heart is already taken?" Elizabeth responded coyly. She knew what information Will was after, and he was going to have to try harder than that. Will raised his eyebrows, and reached for her left hand. He then raised her hand to eye level, carefully inspecting her ring finger._

_"It appears that it is still on the market." Will smiled and lowered her hand, entwining her fingers with his in the process. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his lame trick, but didn't pull her hand away._

_"I see your part of the pink posse tonight." She commented as she reached up with her free hand and straightened a lapel on his sport coat._

_"I like pink." Will replied with confidence, "Only real men feel comfortable wearing pink." Elizabeth laughed,_

_"So what do you do in school Will Turner, other than football?"_

_"I'm a history major, what about yourself?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows,_

_"History, interesting…"_

_"Yes, it is." Will added cheekily. Her smile was unending,_

_"I am an Art major."_

_"Interesting…" She laughed again,_

_"Yes it is!" She added, and squeezed his hand. The DJ then started to play a horrible rendition of U2's One Love. Will pulled away slightly and bowed, offering his hand to Elizabeth for a dance. She smiled and placed her hand back in his. Will pulled her closely to him and started to slowly dance. Elizabeth looked around and noticed they were the only two dancing, everyone else seemed to be either too busy utilizing the couches or singing along with the band. Will's cheek was resting against hers as they swayed to the music together._

_"I think we are spot lighting the dance." Elizabeth whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine._

_"It is their loss." Will replied softly back as he slipped her arm around his neck and placed both his arms around her waist. Elizabeth lightly laughed, and placed her other arm around his neck._

_"How so?" Will slightly pulled back to look her in the eyes,_

_"Because I get to hold the most beautiful amazing woman in my arms and they do not." Elizabeth smiled and couldn't contain her blush. Will then made his move and slowly moved in closer until his lips were practically brushing against hers,_

_"It is definitely their loss," he whispered and claimed her lips softly at first but then with more fervor. Her body seemed to melt into his as they continued to sway to the music of the band. Will kept his hands planted on her hips, although they were aching to move in any direction. Elizabeth pulled him in closer, and he deepened the kiss. She tasted like berries, and Will couldn't get enough of her._

_"WILLIAM TURNER!" A booming voice came from behind them. Before Will could even process his name being spoken, someone grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him abruptly away from Elizabeth._

_"Turner you are faced with a serious offense. The rules were hands off, and your hands look pretty busy to me." James exclaimed as he pushed Will into the arms of two seniors. Will looked to Elizabeth who looked back at him in utter confusion. Her lips were still red and swollen from moment before and her eyes were as wide as saucers._

_"Do you know the punishment for breaking the rules?" This statement brought Will back to the present, which was James and two seniors staring him down._

_"Punishment?" He asked meekly. James grinned,_

_"You broke the rules! What did you think would happen, a slap on the wrist?" Will swallowed hard as the two seniors gripped him from under the arms and guided him up to the stage. James then took the microphone from the DJ and made the announcement._

_"Attention!" James shouted in his usual fashion, "Everyone knows me, but for those of you who don't…get out and watch some football would you!" The crowd cheered loudly. A quick announcement was made inside the house and soon the entire backyard was brimming with people. Will just stood behind James, still at the mercy of the two seniors. He tried to find Elizabeth in the crowd, but there were too many people._

_"This is my last year as starting quarterback," James announced. "Next year you will have a new quarter back and he will lead you to great things!" James looked back at Will, "I would like everyone to meet your next quarterback, Will Turner." The crowd cheered as the two seniors brought Will forward to stand next to James on the stage. Will just smiled nervously; he hated to be the center of attention. James continued,_

_"Will has proved to hot with his hands both on and off the field." The crowd cheered again. Will looked down at the stage trying to hide his embarrassment._

_"Therefore we need help him to cool off…the baby pool please!" The crowd loudly cheered and a group of men starting empting the baby pool of drinks and caring the icy tub of water up to the stage. Once the pool was on stage James continued his torture,_

_"Now Will, I know the ladies out there deserve a good show tonight." The women in the crowd started to cheer and whistle loudly. Will gave a pleading look to James, who just shook his head and smiled,_

_"Don't give me those puppy eyes Turner, save it for the ladies, off with your shirt!" The two seniors started to pull at Will's sport jacket. Will pushed them away with annoyance and removed the jacket himself. He then looked to James one last time for a plea bargain. James once again shook his head,_

_"Off with it!" He confirmed. Will sighed and turned his back to the crowd, then removed his shirt. The crowd was in an uproar as the seniors turned Will back around and guided him over to center stage. Will's toned abs, and the whip cord muscles of his chest and arms only fueled the whistles and cat calls. Two women tried to rush the stage but were quickly caught. Will just stood there with his arms behind his back looking down at the stage. The men carried the baby pool behind him in preparation. James approached him, and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Any last words Turner?" He questioned holding up the microphone. Will raised his head and smiled,_

_"She was worth it." He replied with defiance. James smiled and stepped back as the men dumped the pool of ice water over Will's head. The crowd was going crazy. The band started up again and James led Will off the stage. He handed Will his clothes and patted him on the back._

_"Well done Will, now they will never forget your name. Next year is as good as gold."_

_"I would prefer they learned my name from watching me on the field over public humiliation, but whatever works." Will jested as he dried his face off with his shirt._

_"Go find yourself some towels." James replied as he walked away. Will pulled on his shirt and quickly skirted through the crowd, which was a gauntlet of women hitting and pinching him as he ran past. By the time he made it to the bathroom he felt seriously violated. He shut the door and pulled off his shirt again, toweling off his face and chest. His then removed his jeans and stood over the tub wringing water from them. He heard the bathroom door open and close behind him._

_"Please leave." Will stated blatantly without even turning around._

_"Oh sorry!" A familiar voice responded. Will turned around and caught her hand as she attempted to exit the door._

_"Liz, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Elizabeth looked down at his hand holding hers then back up at him, quickly looking away. Will then realized he was in his boxers, soaking wet boxers at that, and grabbed another towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around his waist. Elizabeth looked behind her, and shut the door as she walked back into the bathroom._

_"I just wanted to apologize for getting you into trouble." She softly replied._

_"Do not apologize; I'm not sorry for what happened." Will replied stepping closer to her. Elizabeth backed up slowly until her back was against the bathroom door. Her hazel eyes met his and she smiled as he moved in closer yet. Not to be out maneuvered, it was Elizabeth who then closed the remaining distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly moving her hands over his bare shoulders. Will, taken completely off guard, stood frozen unable to move. The touch her hands was like electricity on his bare skin. When her lips grazed his, she replied_

_"I'm not sorry either." She then kissed with such intensity that Will stumbled back sitting down abruptly on the toilet with Elizabeth following him. Her legs straddled his, and his hands traveled up her thighs over her skirts to her waistline to pull her in closer. Time seemed to stop as Will plundered Elizabeth's mouth. Suddenly Elizabeth stood up, and walked back towards the bathroom door. Will still in a complete daze looked up and saw her trying to catch her breath while typing something into his cell phone that he had set on the sink counter. She then looked at him again, quickly ran back and gave him another solid kiss on the mouth before heading out of the bathroom, stating on her way out,_

_"Pick me up tomorrow at 5." She then was gone. Will stood and grabbed his cell phone. A phone number was typed on the screen. He sat back down, still trying to catch his breath. With a large smile on his face, he pulled his wet jeans back on along with his shirt and coat. He walked out of the bathroom only to find Jack waiting patiently for him. Jack gave him a wicked smile,_

_"She was worth it then." Will smiled back,_

_"Worth dying for."_

* * *

Weatherby looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Bill's head was in his hands as he recalled the graphic story that was just revealed. Anna looked to Jack,

"That was way too much detail." She sneered. Jack just looked innocently back at her,

"They wanted to hear the story!" He said defensively.

"They wanted to know the premise not the play by play." Anna retorted.

Bill just shook his head,

"It's fine, I think we all have had a long day and should try to get some rest." Weatherby nodded and looked at his sleeping daughter, now entangled in Will's arms.

"I will be here all night Weatherby, if it is alright with you she can stay." Bill replied to the unspoken question. Weatherby nodded,

"I will be back first thing in the morning," he then looked to Jack and Anna, "come you two I can take you home." When everyone had left, Bill stood over Will and smiled as he gently pushed the hair from his eyes. He then settled down into a nearby recliner and draped a blanket over himself, chuckling lightly to himself at the sight of Weatherby throughout Jack's dramatic story.

* * *

_My longest chapter yet : ) The italics in the story represent a flashback (hopefully you could tell). I apologize for the wait and greatly appreciate the reviews. Smiles!_


	11. Chapter 11: Nature or Nurture

**Chapter 11**

**Nature or Nurture**

Elizabeth buried her head further into Will's shoulder as the sunlight peered through the window into her eyes. She attempted to roll over and felt a wire go tight across her arm, followed by a monitor beeping. Quickly remembering where she was, she sat up and subsequently pulled the monitor completely off Will's chest. Now the monitor was loudly alarming as she frantically tried to find the spot where the lead had come from. Soon, the door to Will's room opened and a young nurse entered the room. The nurse quickly walked over and silenced the monitor alarm. She then smiled gently at Elizabeth while taking the lead from her hand and placing in securely back near Will's right shoulder.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Elizabeth apologized, "my arm got tangled in the wire and I wasn't sure where it came from." The nurse helped Elizabeth climb from the bed, avoiding the mass of tubing and wires.

"I am actually surprised that you didn't set one off earlier." The nurse smiled, "but no worries, I am hoping to get the order to remove most of his monitors this morning." Elizabeth attempted to smooth down her bed tangled hair,

"He is doing better then?" The nurse nodded,

"His condition has continued to improve throughout the night, after his CT this morning we will start to lift up on some of his sedation."

"Another CT?" Questioned Elizabeth with concern.

"It is just to ensure that the swelling in his brain is continuing to decrease and has not done any further damage." This statement was troubling.

"What do you mean by further damage?" Elizabeth looked as if she was going to cry, the nurse quickly walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Ms. Swan, Will suffered a bruise to the lining of his brain. This caused some mild swelling. The bruise will heal and it appears the swelling is continuing to go down, otherwise he would not be doing as well as he is." Elizabeth nodded looking about the room.

"Is Mr. Turner still here?" The nurse nodded while she fastened a blood pressure cuff to Will's arm.

"He was up and about early this morning, I believe he went down to get some breakfast." The nurse then took out a stethoscope and placed it on Will's chest. Listening carefully to his breath and heart sounds. While Elizabeth waited for her to finish, she looked about the room for any spare clothing. She was still in her clothes from yesterday morning, and was feeling a little less then hygienic. Walking into the bathroom she spotted the shower.

"Ms. Swann" The nurse called. Elizabeth walked back out into the room.

"I'm going to decrease some of Mr. Turner's sedation. It may take a bit but hopefully we can give him a little awake time before he has to go down to CT." Elizabeth nodded, looking forlornly back at the shower.

"You can feel free to use the shower if you like." The nurse smiled as she gathered up her things and prepared to leave the room. Elizabeth sighed,

"I haven't a change of close, otherwise I would." The nurse walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a hospital gown and pants. She handed them to Elizabeth.

"You would feel much better after a hot shower. Use these until your father brings you a change of clothes." Elizabeth gratefully took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ms. Swan," the nurse quickly added before she left the room, "we have some nursing students helping out today with cares so do not be alarmed if they are in later."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied as she stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

The warm water slowly unwound the knots that had been festering in Elizabeth's back since yesterday morning. Although the shampoo and soap were generic, it felt amazing to wash off the dirt and grime of the game. It was almost like the sorrow and pain that inflicted her yesterday, washed down the drain with the suds and bubbles of the soap. When Elizabeth finished she felt renewed. She put on the gown and pants the nurse had provided. Knowing her father would be arriving soon with fresh clothes, she chose not to put on her old undergarments. Feeling a little exposed she tightly knotted the back closure of the robe, her pale skin still peeking out of gaps in the thin material between the ties. Noting a small hospital supply caddy with a comb, toothbrush, and paste (most likely meant for Will) she quickly combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She emerged from the bathroom feeling rejuvenated. It was the two nursing students standing around Will's virtually naked body that quickly broke her good spirits.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took in the sight before her. Will's gown and pants had been removed. The only item he currently donned was a bath towel that was draped across his waist. The towel covered his lower abdomen down to his upper thighs. One nursing student had a cloth in her hand and was washing Will's now monitor free chest. It was the other nursing student's current position that had Elizabeth's blood boiling. The other student's hand was currently under the towel, apparently washing Will's upper thighs but definitely in an area Elizabeth declared as her territory long ago. A territory she was fiercely protective of, after all she figuratively had staked and claimed it-multiple times.

"We are giving Mr. Turner his bath." The student at Will's chest stated, slightly annoyed. The nursing student at Will's waist removed her hand from under the towel, and placed the cloth back in the basin. She looked Elizabeth over and flashed a fake smile,

"I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave Miss. After we finish with his bath you may return." Elizabeth was furious, just who did these women think they were telling her to leave, and right after she literally caught them with their hands down his pants.

"Why should I leave?!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Patient privacy Miss." The other student replied blatantly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and choked out a small laugh,

"You talk of privacy, what hypocrisy! You ask me to leave when I have seen and touched every inch of this man's body. Yet the both of you, complete strangers, stay and perform his intimate cares." Elizabeth quickly walked over to the student at the head of the bed and grabbed the cloth from her hand. The nursing student was stunned and looked at Elizabeth as if she had lost her mind.

"I will finish Mr. Turner's bath, and ask the two of you to leave now." She paused and smiled smugly, "for the sake of patient privacy." The other student, now at the foot of the bed, was outraged.

"We are health care providers in charge of Mr. Turner's care; if you do not leave the room this instant we will call security." She stated with conviction. Before Elizabeth could reply a hoarse voice came behind them.

"Elizabeth." The three women quickly turned around. Will's eyes were slightly open, and his forehead was wrinkled with concern.

"Mr. Turner your awake!" The nursing student at the foot of the bed quickly brushed past Elizabeth and went to Will's side, asking him question after question. Despite the persistent nursing student examining his eyes and face, Will's focus remained constant on Elizabeth.

"Mr. Turner do you understand me!" The student proclaimed, raising her voice to try and attain Will's attention. Will flinched, and looked at her with utter annoyance.

"Yes, please don't yell." He momentarily closed his eyes, trying to regain some strength, and then looked back at the student.

"Where are my clothes?" He questioned, his voice still dry.

"Mr. Turner we are just finishing your bath, afterwards we will help you get dressed." She spoke to Will as if he was a child. He just narrowed his eyes and then looked back to Elizabeth. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I will finish his bath." Elizabeth stated firmly as she walked closer to Will and gently removed a few tendrils of hair from his face.

'Miss, as we told you before…" the nursing student began to reply but was quickly interrupted.

"I want her to do it." Will practically whispered, his voice failing him. The nursing student looked to Will, then back to Elizabeth. She stood and motioned for the other student to follow her as they exited the room without saying another word. Elizabeth quickly bent down and gave Will a soft chaste kiss. He looked up at her, and frowned.

"That's Good Morning?" He whispered, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Elizabeth smiled as she reached for the glass of ice water on the side table and offered Will a drink.

"For now Mr. Turner, I do believe one of us is in desperate need of a bath." She took the basin off the side table and dumped out its contents, refilling it with warm fresh water from sink. Looking back a Will she added, "You should enjoy this why you can. I do believe it is every man's desire to have a woman give him a sponge bath." A small smile crept across Will's face.

"You should call the students back," he jested, "the more the merrier." His voice greatly improved after drinking the water.

"If it weren't for you current condition I would make you pay for that statement." She then sat on the edge of the bed and started to gently wash his face.

"I would enjoy the punishment." He replied, as Elizabeth ran the cloth over his mouth and held it there for a moment, indicating for him to be quiet. Will let her finish his bath, enjoying the warm feeling of the cloth and her soft hands on his skin. After dumping the water from the basin, she took a clean gown from the cabinet and walked back over to Will.

"What is my reward for behaving during my bath?" Will innocently asked. Elizabeth immediately recognized his wolf in sheep's clothing charade.

"I can remember certain times during your bath when your behavior was less than admirable." She plainly stated. Will smiled,

"It was a reflex." Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, eyeing him suspiciously.

"One kiss then we put on your gown." Will lifted a hand and crossed a finger over his heart. A gesture that not only signaled his promise but demonstrated his returning strength. Elizabeth cautiously knelt on his bed and leaned over to give him another chaste kiss only to be caught off guard as Will met her halfway and pulled her down atop him. Being true to his word, Will's lips never left hers as he deepened the kiss and pulled her close. Elizabeth's mind was whirling, and her body began to betray her intentions as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest, relishing the absence of monitor leads and tubing. This only encouraged Will as he ran his hands over the thin material of the hospital gown and quickly noted Elizabeth's lack of undergarments. His hands quickly went to the ties in the back of the gown. Once untied, he promptly removed the gown and shifted Elizabeth so she was beneath him. He couldn't tell if his head was spinning from the motion of turning or from the feeling of Elizabeth's soft skin against his chest. His hands continued to rove the sides of her torso, lightly grazing her breast with each pass. The only items between them now were Elizabeth's hospital pants and Will's towel. Elizabeth let out a muffled moan as Will's hands began to push down on her pants.

* * *

After eating a hot breakfast and calling family members for an update, Bill Turner was looking forward to a small cat nap back in the privacy of Will's hospital room. He quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb his sleeping son. He was quickly greeted by the sight of his son's bare bum while he assailed the young woman beneath him.

"William Turner!" His father yelled, quickly shutting the door behind him, hoping no one else had stumbled upon the two. Will quickly attempted to roll off Elizabeth, but her arms held him firmly to her.

"Will don't move." She quietly reminded him. Will remembered her absence of a gown and remained awkwardly atop her, still brandishing his bare bum to his father.

"Dad…" He uneasily replied, "how was breakfast?" Bill Turner was outraged,

"I will step out of this room for two minutes…two minutes!" He exclaimed as he stepped through the door, closing it loudly behind him. Will looked down at Elizabeth who appeared incredibly upset. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her.

"Don't worry Liz, it isn't the first time he has walked in on us." He reminded her as he leaned back into his pillow. His head ache slightly improving as he tried to relax, watching Elizabeth quickly pulling her fleece from yesterday over her head, and securing the tie in her pants. Once dressed, Elizabeth grabbed the clean robe, which had been abandoned during their escapade, and helped place it on Will.

"We were on a beach last time, and you were wearing shorts!" She replied as she pulled the covers up over his legs to his chest. Will gently reached out and took her hand, lightly kissing her palm,

"But you were still topless at the time." He retorted.

"I was wearing a bikini!"

"Half a bikini!" His eyes sparkled with the memory. The door of the room suddenly opened and Elizabeth left Will's side and quickly sat in the nearest chair. Bill looked at the two of them, and then closed the door behind him.

"William the last time I saw your bare arse was when you were but a boy. I wish to never see it again, is that clear!" Bill Turner exclaimed as he sat in a nearby recliner and closed his eyes, wishing he had stayed down in the cafeteria for one more cup of coffee.

* * *

_I am pleased to have this chapter up before the new year : ) Hope every one had a happy christmas, and God's blessings on the New Year!_


	12. Chapter 12: Reality

**Chapter 12**

**Reality**

"William it is so good to see you awake!" Weatherby Swann exclaimed as he entered the room. He then looked to Bill who looked more irritated rather than overjoyed. Will smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. She was still seated in the chair, but gave into Will's puppy dog pout and had extended her arm to rest next to him. Bill had just grunted in response to the display of affection and wished his son could contain himself for at least five minutes.

"I see you have lost some leashes my boy!" Weatherby continued, as he handed Elizabeth a tote bag full of clothes.

"They took them off this morning." Elizabeth reported as she peered through the bag.

"What he needs is restraints." Bill deadpanned. Weatherby chuckled, taking Bill's very serious statement as a joke.

"Will, I know I speak for Elizabeth and myself in that we are overjoyed you are doing so well." Weatherby shook Will's hand and claimed a nearby seat next to Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Will replied, as he settled back into the bed trying to ignore his persistent headache. He couldn't hide the brief pained look from Elizabeth as she quietly stood and excused herself from the room.

* * *

"Nurse Mary," she softly called as she approached the nurses station. Mary looked up from her charting with a smile,

"How may I help you Elizabeth?"

"It's Will, I know he has been trying to be strong this morning, but I fear his head is bothering him more than he lets on." Mary nodded.

"He had quite the injury and it is important for him to rest. He has come far, but he still has a long way to go." Mary replied as she picked up her charting.

"You don't think his injury is worse than initially thought?" Elizabeth questioned, the pang of worry once again bubbling up in her stomach. Mary shook her head and took a vial of medicine out of a locked drawer.

"I think Mr. Turner has had enough social time for this morning." She put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and pointed her back towards Will's room. "He is going down to CT soon and is long overdue for a morning nap." Elizabeth felt slightly guilty, but knew as long as she and his father were in the room Will would continue his charade and possibly set back his recovery. Mary followed Elizabeth into the room and Will's face formed an instant pout.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice!" Elizabeth replied as she took a seat next to him. Will didn't respond and just looked up at Mary as she fiddled with his IV tubing.

"Mr. Turner it is time to get you ready for CT so we have to hook you back up for the time being." Will nodded and held up his hand so she could connect the tubing.

"I also need to give you some medicine to help you relax for the test." Will looked up at her with sorrowful eyes,

"It makes me lightheaded and nauseous." He replied grimly. Mary took the syringe of medicine and injected it into IV bag.

"It will go in more slowly with these fluids. Hopefully that will help with relieving some of the side effects." Will shifted slightly and looked to Elizabeth. She smiled and quickly leaned over his bed to kiss him on the forehead.

"I think we all should try and catch a nap," she looked to her father and Bill who both nodded in agreement.

"I've been looking forward to a little peace this morning." Bill replied, a tint of sarcasm in his voice. Elizabeth stood and took the bag her father had brought into the bathroom. A few minutes later she appeared again, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and soft tunic style top. Her hair had been combed and quickly tossed up into a messy bun. Will smiled at the sudden transformation, his eyes dropping heavily as the medicine started to take effect. Noting his struggle to remain awake, she decided he needed his rest and thought of a quick remedy. She took a seat next to him on the bed, and leaned back on her elbow so she was propped up slightly above him. Will couldn't help but lean softly into her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his forehead and temples with each pass. Soon her affections were too much, and he gave into sleep. Bill and Weatherby watched Elizabeth work her charms and soon after Will closed his eyes they joined him.

* * *

Elizabeth remained at Will's side, enjoying the feel of his soft curls slipping through her fingers. A quiet knock on the door interrupted her ministrations and she gently slipped from the bed and around the chairs of the sleeping duo. Opening the door she was slightly taken aback to see Will's coach and assistant coach standing patiently in the hall. His coach looked equally surprised to see her,

"Is this William Turner's room?" He questioned, obviously not remembering their elevator introduction. Elizabeth smiled and stepped out into the hall to join them.

"It is but I'm afraid he is sleeping at this moment." She looked at the bag the assistant coach was holding. "He has another test this morning but nothing planned for later this afternoon." Coach Jones nodded,

"We can come back later." He looked briefly uncomfortable, trying to think of the best way to ask without looking inconsiderate…

"How is he doing?" He softly asked, looking down at the floor before looking back up at Elizabeth.

"He has continued to show great improvements. The doctors believe he will have a full recovery." The assistant coach, who obviously had less charisma, finished Coach's Jones thought out loud.

"When do they think he will be able to play again?" Elizabeth had to hide the wave of anger and frustration that washed over her with this statement. Had not Will just practically given his life for the team? Then now, not even a day later, they already want to place him at risk again!

"His injuries were severe, almost life threatening. Right now he needs to focus on healing, and not worry about football." Elizabeth replied coolly. Reaching out for Will's duffle bag,

"Thank you for brining his bag." The assistant coach handed her the bag and apathetically looked at Coach Jones.

"Would you please tell Mr. Turner that we stopped by and give Will our best wishes for a speedy recovery."

"I will." Elizabeth stated with the last of her composure as she slipped back into the room closing the door behind her. Bill was startled by the commotion and awoke to see Elizabeth with her back against the door, her eyes closed tightly.

"Elizabeth dear is everything ok?" He whispered, standing to offer her his seat. Elizabeth couldn't stand the thought of Will playing football again. The image of him being tackled, then laying lifeless on the ground kept playing over and over in her mind. She regretfully took the seat offered, and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied after a few moments. Bill saw the duffle bag and looked back at the door.

"Did someone upset you?" He questioned with concern.

"No, Coach Jones stopped by to see Will and it just brought back some bad memories." She replied, her voice shaky with emotion. Bill looked back at the door then down to the duffle, trying to decipher what had just taken place.

"What did Coach Jones have to say?" This questioned was laced with deception. Bill knew that Coach Jones stopped by to check on Will, but couldn't figure out what he had said to upset Elizabeth. Thus the inquiry…nothing works better than an open ended question.

"He wished Will a speedy recovery." Elizabeth retorted with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Bill noted the angst and decided to press on,

"That was nice of him, don't you think so?" Elizabeth let out an exaggerated sigh, and Bill could tell that her resolve was crumbling.

"It would be nice if he cared about Will's health." This statement caught Bill off guard,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Elizabeth dropped her head to her hands, "all he cares about is Will playing football again. He doesn't care about his well being; just that he gets back out onto the field as soon as possible." Bill softly placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Elizabeth is this really about Coach Jones?" He carefully asked.

"I won't lose him again!" She blurted out, tears filling her honey brown eyes as she buried them in her hands. Weatherby startled in his sleep from the sudden outburst but didn't awake. Bill bent down to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Darling when you fall off the horse you get back on it again."

"This isn't the same…" Elizabeth replied in a mere whisper, "he almost died…it isn't worth it." Bill took his hand and gently placed it under her chin lifting it up.

"Elizabeth if there is one thing I have learned all these years is that life is short and we should live it to the fullest. No one can predict what tomorrow will bring. Wouldn't you rather experience the joy of each new day, rather than living in fear of tomorrow?" Elizabeth thought of what he had said, and slowly nodded her head.

"He finds joy in playing football." She stated softly.

"Who are we to deny him joy?" Bill lightly chuckled, "If it were up to me, he would be locked in his bedroom the remainder of his life-out of trouble and safe from his own mischief. Yet if I have him locked away, I would never experience grandchildren." He looked pointedly at her, "I look forward to experiencing his wedding first, then the grandchildren." Elizabeth couldn't help but lightly laugh at this statement and embraced Bill tightly.

"Thank you." She replied quietly as she released him. Bill handed her a tissue as the door to the room quietly opened. Nurse Mary stepped in and quickly noticed Elizabeth's tear stricken face.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" She quietly asked.

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth replied as she stood and moved Will's duffle to a corner of the room. Mary looked to Bill,

"It's time to take him down to CT." She looked over to Will sleeping soundly, "I see his medicine has kicked in, and he should be comfortable throughout the test." As Mary approached Will, she accidentally bumped the bed. Will slightly startled, then settled back down. Mary looked slightly distressed,

"I only gave him a small dose of medicine since it made him feel so ill. If he continues to startle I will have to give him more." Elizabeth's mind raced, and then it came to her-

"Will's ipod!" She practically yelled. Will once again moved, but remained asleep. Weatherby on the other hand was now fully awake, and curious to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Elizabeth dear, indoor voice." He reminded her as he stood from the chair and slightly stretched.

"Will always listens to his ipod when he wants to relax," she looked towards the duffle, "especially before games. It would help block out some of the noise and be familiar to him." Mary smiled,

"I think it is a wonderful idea." She replied and started to unhook Will from his IV tubing. Elizabeth pointed to Will's duffle next to Bill,

"I'm hoping it is still in his bag from yesterday." Bill nodded and knelt down next to the bag, with his back towards them. As he unzipped the duffle the first thing he noticed was the mass of photos stuffed inside. Discreetly picking up one of the photos his mouth nearly dropped at the sight revealed.

"Is it in there?" Elizabeth questioned, momentarily breaking Bill from his current nightmare. He pushed the photos far down into the bag and continued the search, quickly finding Will's ipod near the bottom in its case.

"Found it." Bill replied nonchalantly, quickly zipping the bag and looking back up at Elizabeth. She merely smiled back at him and took the device from his hand. Completely unaware that anything was askew. It was at that moment Bill knew that Elizabeth was unaware the photos even existed. Having walked in on the couple more times than a father ever should, he immediately knew it was Will and Elizabeth in the photos. His son's naked bum was still all too fresh in his mind. It was wondering why Will had the pictures that disturbed Bill. He watched as Elizabeth placed the ear plugs and chose what she thought of as an appropriate play list. As Mary wheeled Will from the room, Elizabeth graced Will with one last kiss to the forehead. Bill didn't know what to say to the woman who one day he hoped would be his son's wife. Instead he chose to keep quiet on the matter at hand…that is until he had a chance to talk to William alone. He had a lot of explaining to do, and Bill wouldn't take apologizes for an answer.

* * *

_ I once again apologize for the delay! I greatly appreicate all the reviews and always look forward to your feedback : ) Hope you enjoy the chapter, Smiles!_


	13. Chapter 13: Parental Guidance

**Chapter 13**

**Parental Guidance**

Elizabeth paged aimlessly though her magazine while her father read the newspaper. She looked up and noticed Bill tapping his foot and looking deep in thought. There was an obvious look of concern written across his face. She slightly smiled as she recognized an immediate resemblance between father and son, especially in the way Bill's brow furrowed and his soulful brown eyes focused with such great concentration. Will often had the same look when something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Mr. Turner can I get you anything?" She asked. He shook his head,

"No dear, I'm fine thank you." He gave her a small smile and then started to nervously wring his hands together. Another habit Will must have inherited from his father. Elizabeth stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm confident Will's CT will look better than the last." Bill nodded, and placed his hand atop hers.

"Elizabeth, may I ask a favor of you?" Elizabeth nodded and flashed him a warm smile.

"Of course, anything." Watching his son's beautiful girlfriend smile and show genuine concern for both him and Will made his next statement even harder.

"May I ask that you allow your father to take you home for the evening." Bill watched as her smile slowly faded, and a small pout appeared. He quickly tried to cover his motive,

"You have had a terribly long past few days and I worry for your health. It will be another few hours before Will's CT is finished, and when he comes back his sedation will most likely wear through the night. I think it is in both of your best interest to get some rest." Elizabeth's pout turned into pursed lips, and a glassy glaze appeared in her eyes. Bill wondered how his son ever denied this woman anything. She didn't say a word but merely nodded her head and turned to get her bag. Bill lightly grasped her forearm,

"Elizabeth, please understand I only wish for you to get some rest. Will has a lot of challenges to face in the next few days and I know he will rely heavily on your support." Phrased in a new light, Elizabeth took his bait and actually rewarded him with a slight smile. She picked up her bag and looked to her father who was already putting on his coat. Before leaving the room she gave Bill a hug,

"If Will's condition changes will you please call me?" She asked, her heart pinned to her sleeve.

"Of course dear, we will plan to see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Bill replied as he shook Weatherby's hand and watched the pair leave.

* * *

"Elizabeth I am very proud of you today." Elizabeth looked at her father then back out the car window.

"I could tell he wanted some time alone with Will. I'm sure this incident has him very shaken." She replied softly.

"I know it has you shaken as well." Weatherby extended his arm and took her hand in his. Elizabeth turned and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Father…(she swallowed hard, trying to control her voice) remember how mother always told me that when she met you she just knew that you were the one…With Will I just know, (her voice starting to waiver) and when I thought I lost him…" She quickly turned to look back out at the passing campus.

"Elizabeth, we are both painfully aware on how fragile life can be but be rest assured that the story of life is not always a tragedy." Elizabeth turned suddenly, a few stray tears running down her face.

"And what of mother's story, how can you say life isn't tragic when you look at what happened to her." Weatherby's looked at his fragile daughter, and wondered how she had been hiding this fear. Momentarily glancing past Elizabeth he noticed the car was passing a small park. He quickly picked up the phone and asked Ronald to stop the car. Elizabeth was taken aback by this sudden move and looked at him with concern. Weatherby merely patted her hand and motioned her to get out of the car. Elizabeth noted him talking to Ronald and soon the car pulled away, leaving only the two of them. Weatherby extended his folded arm, and smiled as she accepted his gesture and placed her hand around it. He then led her to a small biking path that weaved through the park. The two walked in silence, the cool breeze and rustling leaves of autumn softly singing around them. Weatherby finally took a deep breath in,

"Elizabeth, I would hardly call your mother's life a tragedy." This statement took her completely off guard. She couldn't remember the last time her father had talked about her mother.

"I did not mean…" He quickly interrupted her,

"Let me finish please." Elizabeth nodded, and he continued. "When I first met your mother she was slightly older than you. We were both out of college, and well into our professional lives. We met one brisk spring day at a coffee shop. I was busy grabbing coffee for the board members, and she was quietly sitting near the doorway on a bench, reading a book." Elizabeth couldn't help but let a small laugh slip, already knowing how the story ended. "She was wearing a beautiful crème cashmere sweater. I remember picking up the tray of coffees and turning to see this gorgeous woman reading by the door way. Not being able to tear my eyes from her, I headed to the door, hoping she would look up and grace me with a smile. The next thing I know, my foot catches on the rug and I trip. Sending a tray of hot coffee flying towards your mother." Elizabeth laughed aloud, picturing the event in her mind. "It was tragic, (he emphasized) but after apologizing profusely and pleading for an opportunity to make it up to her, she took up my offer for dinner. That night at dinner I knew she was the one for me." Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled at the use of the phrase. "Several months later I proposed and we wed. It was a short courting period and even shorter engagement. Your grandfather was not happy. We traveled and enjoyed life for a few years then were blessed with you." His grip tightened around her arm as he turned them around and started to walk back, "I remember your mother escorting you to piano lessons, dance, volleyball, soccer, and track. Every evening she would then regale to me the day's events and your ongoing accomplishments. She was so proud of you. It was when she took you to your first art class in junior high when she finally came home and told me that you were going to be an artist some day. I remember pointing out to her the many other activities you had proclaimed as your future career, but she insisted that she just knew that you had found your niche in life." Elizabeth smiled, never knowing that her mother had said such things.

"Your mother loved you very much, and lived a very happy life." Elizabeth picked up the slight pain in her father's words.

"She loved you very much too father." He nodded, and held up a finger to motion for her continued silence,

"It was only a tragedy to us that her life ended so abruptly, but I feel at peace every day knowing she lived her life to the fullest." Elizabeth stopped and took her father into a full embrace.

"She wouldn't want you to live your life in fear of tomorrow because of what happened to her that day." He held her tightly in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

"I love you father." She softly replied. He ended their embrace and gently stroked her face,

"I love you too child," He started guiding her back towards the street, their town car slowly approaching.

* * *

Will suddenly felt nauseous as his tried to open his heavy eyelids. Groaning, he attempted to roll over, only to find his arms tied securely to the sides of the bed. As he steadily became more aware of his environment, the blurry brown blob in the corner of the room became clearer.

"Dad?" Will questioned, as he once again attempted to move his arms to no avail. His father stood and walked over to the side of his bed, untying the restraints.

"You are allergic to Versed." Bill stated calmly as he then removed the cloth bands from his wrists.

"What?' Will questioned, still slightly groggy from the medicine.

"Versed, it is a medication used for sedation. Apparently it did the opposite for you and made you fairly aggressive during your test." Will gently rubbed his sore wrists.

"What do you mean aggressive?"

"Well, they were afraid you would hurt yourself or someone else so they had to tie you to the bed." Bill saw the look of concern on his son's face and quickly amended,

"You didn't hurt anyone," he ran his hand through Will's hair; "they were able to give you a different medication to calm you down. All the nurses in the room were very impressed with your strength though." He smiled, as Will continued to struggle to stay awake looking around the room.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Bill's smile quickly disappeared as he walked back to his seat.

"I sent her home." He replied, sitting down. Will continued to watch him, looking for any signs of humor, but soon realized he was being serious.

"Why?" Will questioned.

"Will I've decided that I am taking you back to New York for a few weeks after your discharge." This statement was even more troubling to Will, who way still dwelling on his first question.

"New York! Dad I'm fine… why did you send Elizabeth home?" Bill continued to ignore his question and continued,

"The doctors feel it is in your best interest to take two weeks off from school to recuperate from your injury. I can best tend for you at home." Suddenly Nurse Mary entered the room and walked over to Will's bedside.

"Mr. Turner I am glad to see you awake, how do you feel?"

"Nauseous." Will replied, still rubbing his head.

"Do you have a headache?" She questioned.

"Slightly." Will replied, closing his eyes. Mary took some medicine from her pocket and drew it up into a syringe, inserting it into his IV port.  
"This will help with the nausea." She softly replied, "and try to rest, it will help with your headache." She patted Will on the shoulder then left the room. Bill shut the door behind her and turned down the lights.

"Why did you send her home?" Will questioned one last time.

"Because we need to talk." Bill retorted. "But that comes later, we are first going to take a nap."

"Oh we are?" Will softly stated in a mocking tone.

"William Jonathan Turner you will find that I am in no mood for bargaining. It is still early afternoon, I will answer the rest of your questions this evening…after you have rested." Will closed his eyes, knowing that there was no point in arguing with his father. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were consumed with soft alabaster skin, long blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth walked up the stairs to her apartment and punched in the front door code. It softly buzzed and she pushed it open, waving at her father and Ronald as they drove away. She had given them specific directions to the closest Chinese take out place, and her father wished to join Ronald and see the menu personally. As Elizabeth walked up the stairs she noticed a plain vanilla envelope taped to her door. The envelope had her name written on the front. She it pulled it off the door, took out her keys, and opened her door. Once in her apartment, she closed the door and tore open the envelope. She took out a note that read,

"You deserve to know, Love a friend." She then reached in and pulled out the remaining paper…

* * *

_Yeah update! I wonder what was on Elizabeth's door, and is Will going away?? : ) Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and as always greatly appreciate your reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14: Overcoming Obstacles

**Chapter 14**

**Overcoming Obstacles**

Will slowly awoke to the sound of the door to his room opening. He heard the soft voices of his father, the nurse, and the doctor whispering to each other in the corner of the room.

"Being 23 years old, I believe that gives me the right to manage my own health." Will stated with some annoyance. The doctor and nurse quickly looked at each other and then to Bill.

"William, you were asleep. Dr. Anderson just was informing me of your test results. I planned to relay them to you as soon as you awoke." Bill replied calmly.

"I'm awake now." The doctor walked over to Will's side.

"Mr. Turner, the results of you latest CT scan are very encouraging. The bruise on your brain has not increased in size, and it appears the areas that were slightly inflamed on your previous test have now decreased back to normal size."

"When will I be able to be discharged?" Will asked. The doctor looked over to Bill who nodded.

"Tomorrow you will receive some physical therapy, and if you do well I see no reason why you couldn't be discharged on Tuesday." Will nodded and ran his hands through his hair,

"I feel like I have been tied to this bed for weeks." The doctor lightly laughed.

"It has been almost two days, but as active as you are I'm sure it seems longer. I will send a letter to the school on your upcoming absence."

"My absence?" Will questioned. The doctor once again looked to Bill.

"Why do keep questioning him over matters that involve me?" Will declared irritably.

"Will calm down," his father stated, standing to join the doctor, "he merely looked to me to confirm whether I told you the details of your discharge."

"What details? Once discharged I go back to my normal life. What other details are there?" A look of worry appeared on Bill's face.

"Will, I explained to you before your nap, I plan to take you back to New York with me for a few weeks to care for you."

"New York!" Will exclaimed, "What about classes, the team, Elizabeth ?!?" Bill ignored Will's sudden outburst and looked to the doctor.

"Could this injury affect his memory?" The doctor nodded,

"For awhile he may have moments of slight memory loss, but nothing permanent."

"I am not a child!" Will practically shouted, "would you please address me and not my father when discussing my health!"

"Then quit acting like one." Bill stated with force, glaring at Will. Instinctively, Will laid back against the bed and ended the conversation. Bill then looked back to the doctor,

"Thank you Dr. Andersen for all your help today, we look forward to speaking with you more tomorrow." The doctor nodded, and left the room. Nurse Mary walked over to Will and handed him a paper cup with two small pills inside. Will looked at her with eviction,

"No more meds please." Nurse Mary just smiled in response to his short comment,

"It is only ibuprofen…for your headache." Will looked at her with slight confusion, although it felt like his head was literally pounding against the wall, he was fairly certain his headache wasn't outwardly visible. He gently took the pill cup from her hand and swallowed its contents, quickly following it with a drink of water from his bedside stand. Nurse Mary then excused herself from the room. Neither Bill nor Will said a word, both the mirror image of the other, sitting and stewing in their anger. Neither of them good with emotional confrontation. Bill's phone then started to vibrate, he looked at the screen and was not surprised to see who the call was from.

"Elizabeth is calling." He stated plainly.

"Oh, so now even my girlfriend is calling you instead of me." Will replied mockingly. The retort was not lost on Bill though, as he ignored the call and decided to end this conversation once and for all.

"William Tuner that is enough! I excused your behavior before because you have literally suffered brain damage, but now knowing your brain is intact I refuse to let you belittle those who care for you." Will rolled his eyes, which only further irritated Bill.

"Have you lost all respect!" He practically shouted. Will quickly sat up,

"Is it too much to ask that I be placed in charge of my own health!"

"Until you prove that you are able to make proper decisions, No!" Bill replied.

"What decisions have I been able to make!" Will shouted.

"I saw the pictures William!" Bill replied, turning from him in disgust. "First the locker room incident and now this." Bill's voice softened a bit, "does she even know the picture exists?" The look on Will's face clearly displayed the disgrace he felt on the inside. Sinking back into the bed, he placed his hands in his face. Bill looked to him again, his anger slightly rising,

"Does she know William!" Will looked up at his father.

"No." Bill didn't know how to respond; he just shook his head and sat back into the chair.

"I didn't take the picture…" but before he continued Bill interrupted.

"It doesn't matter who took the picture. The responsibility still falls upon you. The love of your life now faces the risk of irreparable public humiliation, and if the press gets a hold of this it could devastate both your futures. How do you expect to teach your children responsibility one day when you so blatantly disregard it yourself?" Will swallowed hard, knowing the truth in his father's statement. He should have known better, they were in a hotel room with a roommate for heavens sake.

"Whatever happens I will stand beside her." Will replied softly.

"God forbid this picture comes into public, " Bill bellowed, "you are to contact whoever is behind this and clear up this mess!" Will nodded and started to rub his head with his hand again, wishing his throbbing headache would subside. Bill noted his son's distress and felt a twinge of guilt for getting him so agitated.

"William, all will be well." Bill let out a long sigh, "I apologize for getting so upset with you. I know you see the error in your ways; I just wish you would stop making the same mistakes." Bill stood and went over to Will's side, replacing his hand and running his fingers though his hair. Trying to imitate what he saw Elizabeth do earlier in the day. Will softly laughed,

"It feels weird with you doing it." Bill lightly laughed in response,

"I won't even pretend to have the same effect on you as she does." Will smiled,

"It is her effect on me that continually makes me forget my better judgment." Bill outright laughed at Will's statement.

"I can't say that I was any different with your mother. I sometimes forget how beguiling women may be." Bill paused for a moment, "You know you will have to tell her about the pictures." Will nodded,

"I will tell her tomorrow." He took a deep breath in, "What of New York?" Bill took his hand and gave it a light squeeze before returning to his chair.

"New York stands, you need your rest." He noticed the look of sheer disappointment on Will's face. "Besides," Bill continued, "I thought while I had you alone in New York we could stop by and visit John at Cartier." Will's eyes shot open,

"Really?" A huge smile spread across his face, "I have your blessing?" Bill nodded and slightly laughed,

"You've had my blessing since you first introduced me to her. Now your only challenge is to get a moment alone with Weatherby. His blessing is the only obstacle left between you and happily ever after." Will smiled at his statement and closed his eyes again; suddenly his trip home to New York took on an entire new meaning.

* * *

Elizabeth paced her living room as Bill's phone continued to ring then eventually switched over to voice mail. She dropped to her in knees in despair, trying to control her emotions as they whirled out of control. Suddenly there was knocking on her door and her anguish rapidly turned to fear. She took the picture she was holding and quickly stuffed it under her couch. Standing, she brushed herself off and walked over to the door, wiping the remaining tears off her face before she greeted her father and Ronald. Opening the door, she was taken completely off guard when Anna's hands wrapped around her neck and practically pushed her over backward.

"Anna!" Elizabeth exclaimed, tightly embracing her friend back and thanking God for her sudden appearance. Anna pulled back and looked at her apparently frazzled friend. Elizabeth's hair was half pulled up into a bun, but most of it was falling down around her shoulders. It was apparent she had been crying by the puffiness around her eyes, and the red blush of her cheeks.

"Liz, Will is going to be ok." Anna reassured, as she lead her friend back into the living room. Elizabeth oddly laughed as she dropped herself onto the couch.

"Oh, he better enjoy his respite now because when I get a hold of him there will be hell to pay." Anna looked at her friend in utter disbelief, only a day earlier she was so consumed with the thought of losing Will, and now she was threatening to kill him herself.

"Liz, when was the last time you slept?" Anna asked concerned. Elizabeth quickly reached under the couch and pulled out the picture, handing it to Anna. She then pulled her legs to her chest, and placed her head on her knees while Anna examined the portrait.

"Good Lord Will has a phenomenal arse!" Anna exclaimed. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the picture and started to rip it up. After tearing the picture into shreds she then stood and walked over to the trash can, opening the lid and shoving the paper shreds deep inside, and then slamming the lid down. Anna watched as Elizabeth stood by the trash can, staring blankly at it.

"Liz, it's only a picture." Anna quietly added.

"It came with a note." Anna looked at her confused,

"What do you mean it came with a note, where did you get it?" Liz took a deep breath in, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"It was taped to my door…with a note that read- you deserve to know, love a friend."

"Deserve to know what? It was you in the picture! And who is this friend?" Anna exclaimed, standing and walking over to her friend.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth replied frustrated, "who ever it is I'm sure they have more." Anna stood and thought for a moment.

"You couldn't see your face in the picture…" she placed a hand to her chin, "I bet they didn't know it was you." Elizabeth's arms flew up as she walked back towards the couch.

"How couldn't they know, they were obviously in the same room as us." A look of disgust crossed her face, "Probably watching us." Anna came and sat next to her,  
"Knowing you and Will, they were not in the room long otherwise you would have noticed them." Elizabeth looked to Anna,

"What do you mean by that?" Anna looked at her slyly,

"Remember our road trip to New York with Will and Jack last fall for Thanksgiving." Elizabeth nodded, trying to get what her friend was getting at. "We stopped right across the state border in that little town and shared a hotel room." Elizabeth thought hard, trying to remember the events of that evening,

"Yes, we went to that quaint little town bar and got completely snookered. I don't remember much of night to be honest." Elizabeth replied warily. Anna laughed,

"Well Jack and I certainly do! That night Jack and I challenged you and Will to a drinking game and needless to say you both miserably lost. By the time we got you back to the hotel room, you were both all over each other."

"We did not!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her cheeks now a shade of bright red.

"Yes you did!" Anna laughed, "Jack and I were trying to ignore the two of you and enjoy the hotel room ourselves but after you and Will kept changing positions every two minutes and making so much noise, we finally had to leave the room." Elizabeth's mouth was agape in shock,

"You mean we were stark naked having sex in front of you and Jack." She exclaimed in horror. Anna was laughing so hard at her statement her eyes started to water.

"No, no my friend. You both had your clothes on, you were hard core all over each other though, and by the way Will was grinding on you it was only going to be a matter of time. So we left," Anna then started to calm and flashed Elizabeth a sly smile,

"But no worries, Jack and I quite enjoyed our long walk. You know how we like to experiment with location." Anna revealed. Elizabeth, still slightly embarrassed, lightly slapped her friend's arm and focused back to the task at hand.

"So you think Will wasn't aware the picture was being taken?" She asked. Anna looked at her incredulously,

"Liz, that man doesn't even like other men to look at you from across the room let alone naked in a hotel room." Elizabeth acknowledged the truth to her statement.

"So who would do this, and why?" Anna shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know, but they obviously think that the woman in the picture is a stranger and not you. They believe Will is cheating on you, and are trying to expose him."

"But why tape a photo to my door, and not confront me face to face." Anna thought about this statement,

"They must have a hidden motive…" She looked straight at Elizabeth, "they felt like they needed proof to show you, or you wouldn't believe them." Elizabeth was thoroughly confused,

"But why?" Then it hit Anna,

"They must be a he, and he likes you." Anna smiled at her genius conclusion. Elizabeth looked bewildered,

"What? How did you come up with that?"

"Just think about it Liz, the only person who had access to Will's hotel room was his roommate."

"Eric?" Elizabeth questioned, remembering him leaving the room shortly before she entered.

"Yes! But I doubt it was Eric who took the picture, he gets way to nervous around girls when just speaking to them, it's highly unlikely he could get up the nerve to take the picture."

"Then who?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know, but we will definitely find out!" Anna promised. Suddenly Elizabeth's apartment door opened, and her father and Ronald strolled in carrying bags of Chinese food.

"Anna, what a lovely surprise!" Weatherby exclaimed as he set down one of the bags on the table. "Would you please join us for dinner, we have purchased enough food to feed an army." He finished, as Ronald began to remove the boxes from the bag. Anna smiled,

"I would love to, thank you Governor Swan!" Anna looked at Elizabeth and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Please my dear, you are my daughters dearest friend, call me Weatherby." The pair stood from the couch and went to join them in the kitchen. Elizabeth's mind was racing, what was the motive behind the picture and more important who was trying to frame Will? She let the troubling thoughts subside slightly as her father handed her a box of chicken lo mein and she decided to confront Will on the matter tomorrow.

* * *

_I just wanted to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I truly appreciate your input and find your reviews inspiring. Hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines day! Smiles : )_


	15. Chapter 15: Displays of Affection

**Chapter 15**

**Displays of Affection**

Monday morning was a cold wake up call. Elizabeth didn't remember the last time she had a full night's rest. The past week had been a whirlwind, from the fight with Will, to the incident in the hotel, then onto Will's injury and three straight nights of restless sleep. As her alarm continued to ring, Elizabeth finally drug herself out from under her comforter and hit the snooze one last time. The blurry image on the clock read 6:30. Her schedule today didn't allow for any time to be lazy. She had to stop by the art building and turn in the final description for her exhibit piece, then off to the hospital to hopefully catch part of Will's physical therapy session. Rolling on her side she ran her arm over the large portion of the bed that was usually occupied. She didn't know if her lack of sleep was from days of worry, or perhaps the fact she was accustomed to sleeping with a companion. Her bed seemed cavernous and cold without him. With one last groan, she stumbled out of bed and pulled a robe over her shoulders. Shivering she walked out into the living room only to find her father reading the newspaper on the couch and Ronald making breakfast in the kitchen. Glancing again at the wall clock she shook her head,

"How long have the two of you been up?" She questioned.

"Darling you will find that age opposes sleep. The older you are the more it escapes you." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair as she headed towards the shower,

"I feel at least 100 then," she mumbled as she turned on the water. A half hour later she emerged from her room dressed in jeans and simple fitted black cashmere sweater. After a quick breakfast of Spanish quiche and coffee, the three were off to the art building. Despite Elizabeth's rush to get to the hospital, her father insisted in a quick tour of the building and a preview of her exhibit display. While in the display room, Weatherby marveled at his daughter's tremendous talent. Her painting was an exquisite display of mixing colors and patterns, each seeming to transform into another.

"My dear you have amazing talent." Her father stated with awe.

"I tell her that every day." A voice interrupted from behind the trio. Elizabeth quickly turned to find Jeremy standing slightly behind her father.

"Jeremy, I didn't hear you come in." She smiled. "I don't believe you have met my father yet. Jeremy this is Weatherby Swann, and our family friend Ronald." Jeremy, elated to be meeting Elizabeth's parent, took Weatherby's outstretched hand and returned the greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan. Your daughter never ceases to amaze me." Weatherby grinned at his appraisal and nodded his head,

"Please call me Weatherby my dear boy." Jeremy then shook Ronald's hand, and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Are you ready for the big art exhibit in two weeks?" Elizabeth nodded,

"Just a few minor touch ups, and it will be ready for display." She gleamed.

"In this room alone, it makes the other pieces look pale and lifeless. It is your touch alone that transforms a mere painting into something so sensual and delicate." Elizabeth couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this statement. Jeremy's description of her painting was nothing near the feelings she was trying to evoke with it. A slight look of disappointment appeared on her face as she took in her piece one last time.

"So Elizabeth…" Jeremy continued, "have you been over to see Will yet?" Both Elizabeth and her father looked at him as though he had suddenly grown horns.

"I am just curious on how he is doing?" Jeremy quickly covered, "the entire team is hoping for a quick recovery." Weatherby nodded,  
"As are we, William has come a long way but still needs some time to mend." Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth. He loved the way her sweater clung to the curves of her chest, and how her alabaster skin glowed in the dim lighting of the room. He had not forgotten the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. True, it had been an accident in the supply closet that allowed him such an intimate moment, but in his mind fate had brought them together that day. Elizabeth caught his intense glare, and felt a small shiver run up her spine.

"Father we should be going, I don't want to be late." Weatherby nodded his head and quickly wished Jeremy well and started for the door. Before Elizabeth could follow, Jeremy lightly reached out and took her arm.

"Elizabeth may I talk to you for a moment." Weatherby looked back at Elizabeth, completely oblivious to her discomfort at being alone with this man, and voiced that Ronald and him would wait for her in the town car. Once alone, Elizabeth gently slipped her arm from Jeremy's grasp and took a few steps back. The more space between, the less anxiety she felt. Jeremy flashed a shy smile, and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I hope you have had a chance to get some rest, you seem a little on edge today." Jeremy fidgeted for a moment, trying to find the right words for the question in his mind.

"Did you spend the night at the hospital last night?" Elizabeth shook her head,

"No, I was at my apartment." Jeremy couldn't contain his smile.

"Good…I mean great! It is important to take care of yourself. I know how hard it is sometimes to come to terms with reality."

"The weight of the situation has not passed yet..." She replied with slight confusion, "I feel truly lucky to have such good friends and family to help support me through this." At this statement Jeremy couldn't contain his feelings any longer and quickly took Elizabeth into a tight embrace.

"I will always be here for you Lizze, take whatever time you need." He then released her and gave a quick smile and wink as he retreated from the room. Elizabeth stood there, momentarily contemplating running back to her apartment to shower again and then burn her sweater. The feeling of Jeremy's arms around her made her feel ill, and she suddenly felt like his scent continued to envelop her despite him having left the room. Shaking off the thought, and clearing her mind she glanced down at her watch and hurried out to the town car. She decided that she never would allow herself to be alone with Jeremy in a room again.

Jeremy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked back into the classroom. She had found the picture! Her cryptic statement confirmed it. Of course the situation had affected her, and he was going to be that friend who provided the comfort and support she needed. It wouldn't take long for that comfort to turn into passion. He could barely keep his mind from exploring the many scenarios of "comfort" he had planned for the two of them. As the teacher began to cover perspective drawings, Jeremy's artistic mind focused on much more explicit pictures- soon all his dreams would become a reality.

* * *

Will at first had refused the walker, exclaiming that he was in his mid twenties not his late eighties. The moment he stood his legs buckled from beneath him and he soon found himself sitting on the floor. Both Nurse Mary and his father were discolored from the accident and demanded he use the walker for stability. Thus he was forced to walk the hallways of the ward wearing his worn Mets tshirt, gym pants, and with the aid of a shiney new ambulatory device. As Will rounded the corner of the hallway, his eyes met with a familiar brunette waiting patiently outside of his hospital room. Her eyes were aglow with humor and mischief as she viewed her strong quarterback ambulating with such a device. With his target in sight, Will attempted to increase his pace only to find the walker had one speed-slow. Frustrated with the device keeping him from his goal, he tossed the walker aside and stumbled his way down the hallway, practically falling into Elizabeth's arms. The angry voices of his father and nurse quickly faded as his lips crushed upon hers in an enthusiastic kiss. Weatherby emerged from Will's hospital room only to find his daughter struggling to stay standing under the heavy weight of William, yet refusing to break the kiss. Bill's arm quickly went around Will's waist, attempting to provide additional support in fear that he would fall. Will reluctantly broke the kiss, and placed an arm around his father's shoulders. His other arm remained tightly around Elizabeth's waist as he kissed her forehead and held her close. She returned the embrace and couldn't contain her joy any longer.

"Will your walking!" She exclaimed, "It is truly amazing how well you are doing!" Will lightly chuckled,

"I'm sure I looked amazing alright. It's off to the nursing home with me next." He jested. Bill rolled his eyes,

"William you need to use it until your strength returns, lest you hit your head again!" Dr. Anderson then rounded the corner and took in the scene. Noting how Will's arm was firmly at Elizabeth's waist, and her hand rubbing small circles on his abdomen.

"Mr. Tuner, might I have a word with you." The doctor asked, approaching the group. Will nodded, allowing his father and Elizabeth to help him back to the room. Once settled back into bed, with Elizabeth seated at his side and the remainder of the group sitting in chairs, the doctor closed the door and continued.

"Mr. Turner, after reviewing your chart I feel that is safe for you to be discharged today to your father's care." Will smiled, laying a hand on Elizabeth's thigh and giving it a slight squeeze. The doctor cleared his throat and continued,

"Despite your major achievements over the past few days, there will still be some restrictions that you will have to abide by until we see you back for follow up in a few weeks." Will nodded, his thumb lightly rubbing Elizabeth's knee. Bill took out a pad of paper and pen, nodding for the doctor to continue.

"The first of these restrictions is sports, over the next few weeks you should focus only on rest and slowly regaining your strength. That means no weight lifting, running, or anything that stresses your body. Heavy activity increases your heart rate thus puts stress on your healing brain." Will nodded, his hand now training up to rest on Elizabeth's upper thigh. The doctor looked to Weatherby who seemed oblivious to the displays of affection. He then looked back to Will,

"These restrictions should not be taken lightly. To disregard them can lead to grave consequences." Elizabeth's laid her hand atop Will's giving it a light squeeze. Dr. Anderson let out a deep sigh; obviously his point wasn't clear enough.

"Mr. Turner this means anything that stresses your body should be avoided. This includes any type of aerobic activity…" Will nodded his head, still ignorant to the point being made, "including walking long distances, going up stairs, and having intercourse." Both Will and Elizabeth's face dropped at the last statement. In fact, the entire room suddenly had an eerie silence about it. Bill was still holding his pen upright and Weatherby looking clearly offended. Elizabeth quickly took her hand from Will's, as her father stared in horror at the happy couple.

"I assure you doctor, that William will have no problem adhering to your restrictions."

Bill reassured. He stood and walked over to the doctor,

"We will see you in two weeks then as scheduled." The doctor shook Bill's hand and then Weatherby's.

"Mr. Turner take care of yourself." He shook Will's hand then left the room. Bill then turned to Weatherby,

"Shall we go get some coffee?" Weatherby looked back at Elizabeth and Will.

"I fear the caffeine will just add to my already shaken nerves," Elizabeth looked away from her father's piercing glare, "so I think I will have some tea instead." Bill nodded and the two left the room, Ronald following quickly behind them. Weatherby quickly popped back in the room,

"We shall not be gone long." He stated with purpose, as he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked to Will, who flashed her a look of innocence and pulled her into a soft kiss. Just as his hand start to snake up her sweater she quickly pulled away and stood up from the bed.

"Will Turner you heard what the doctor said!" Will rolled his eyes and quickly caught her arm, pulling her back down next to him.

"Liz, trust me when I say that being near you does not stress me. If anything I find it very soothing." His hand started to lightly rub her back.

"Don't play games with me; I know what you're all about." She smiled, and started lightly running her fingers through his hair. Will sat up, moving so his lips were almost brushing against hers.

"Do tell me which game you would like to play, for I am feeling rather mischievous." His arm slowly wrapped around her waist, and before she could reply his lips started to pepper kisses along her jaw, slowly descending down her neck. Elizabeth attempted to display some restrain but could not deny her body's reaction to his affections. Her arms unvoluntarily wrapped around his neck, as she pulled him closer to her. Will's hands had migrated north, and were now up under her sweater. His hands ached for more of her as he reacquainted himself with the curves of her body.

"Liz it seems like forever since I've been able to touch you." Will huskily stated, his hands moving down to the button of her jeans.

"Almost four days, since the hotel…" she replied, pulling his lips back to hers. Suddenly it hit her,

"The hotel!" She practically screamed, quickly pulling herself away from him. Will looked at her, completely baffled at the sudden change in mood before it came to him.

Before his brain could think through the consequences, his mouth softly uttered out

"the picture."

"You mean you knew!!!" Elizabeth stood up, "William Turner how could you? Have you no respect!" Tears quickly started to fall, as she went for her bag as if to leave.

"Elizabeth wait!" Will started to sit up his mind racing. "You don't understand."

"Understand what Will," she walked towards the room door, "that you needed some pervy photo to brag with to your friends!" Elizabeth started to open the door, when Will practically jumped from the bed trying to stop her. His legs immediately gave out from under him, and he stumbled onto the floor.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she rushed to his side. He had fallen onto his hands and knees, and slowly sat back to rest against the floor board of the bed. His hands gripped his head as he let out a soft moan.

"Will, are you alright? Do you need the nurse? Oh my God please say your ok!" Elizabeth sobbed as she searched him for any unseen injuries.

"Liz, not so loud." Will practically whispered as he continued to rub the sides of his head.

"Here let me," she softly replied, quickly replacing his hands with her own. Gently rubbing small circles over his temples she noticed him starting to calm.

"Will I'm so sorry." She murmured, choking back another sob. His hands reached up and caught hers, pulling them down to rest in his lap. Leaning his head back against the side of the mattress, he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"No I am sorry." He opened his eyes to look at her, "I should have told you about the picture the moment I knew about it." Elizabeth looked away from him and nodded.

"One of the team members must have heard us and thought it was the perfect prank to catch me in the moment. I swear I didn't know anything about it until after the picture was taken." Elizabeth looked back at him,

"Who took the picture?"

"I don't know," Will replied honestly, "No one ever fessed up, but I promise to find out and take care of it."

"I don't think they knew it was me." Will was confused by this statement,

"Why would you think that?" Elizabeth stood and went over to her bag, pulled out the vanilla envelope, then walked back over to sit next to him. She pulled out the picture and handed it to him, along with the note. Will read the note, examined the picture, then looked back to Elizabeth.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned.

"It was taped to my apartment door." She replied, the tears quickly returning. Will dropped the photo and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"I promise to take care of this Liz, please don't worry." He kissed her forehead and held her tight. After a few moments she pulled away, the look of worry still evident on her face.

"Did you hurt yourself? How is your head?" She reached up and gently moved a stray hair out from his eyes. Will caught her hand and kissed her palm lightly,

"My head is fine; it is my ego that is a little bruised." Elizabeth smiled, leaning in and kissing him soundly. The door to the room opened and Weatherby entered quickly followed by Bill.

"Good gracious William, the floor!" Bill exclaimed as he took in the sight.

"It was an accident!" Elizabeth covered as she stood and allowed Bill and her father to help Will back to bed. She then saw the picture lying next to the bed and quickly grabbed it, stuffing it back into her bag. Elizabeth then set her bag near the doorway and went to stand next to her father. Bill looked at them, his face lightly blushing as he quickly looked away. Weatherby noted the expression,

"Whatever is wrong?" he questioned. Bill looked at Will and shook his head, still keeping his back to Elizabeth and her father.

"Elizabeth your pants are undone." He stated plainly. Elizabeth looked down and gasped. She quickly refastened her jeans.

* * *

_I apologize for taking so long to update. I greatly appreciate all the reviews, they are very inspiring : ) Hope you enjoy the chapter! Smiles!_


	16. Chapter 16: Bait and Tackle

**Chapter 16**

**Bait and Tackle**

"William we really must be going," Bill called out once again as he handed Jeffery the last of their bags. He sighed in frustration as he watched his son passionately display public affection for his girlfriend, who currently sat upon his lap in the wheelchair. Jack and Anna waited nearby; both appeared indifferent to the scene as if it was just another routine occurrence. Weatherby had flown out earlier that morning. Bill loudly cleared his throat, half tempted to have Jeffery start to honk the car horn. Will was oblivious to his father's little temper tantrum, at the moment his entire focus was on the feel of Elizabeth's mouth against his as his tongue drank in her taste. His hands gripped the chair side rails tightly in fear that if he allowed himself to touch her he wouldn't be able to control himself. Suddenly her warmth was gone, and she chocked back a sob as she stood and smiled warmly down at him.

"You better get going." She practically whispered. Will nodded, his mind still foggy from moments before.

"I love you." He exclaimed as Jeffery and his father came over and helped him into the car.

"I love you too." She replied, trying to put on a strong front. Anna and Jack stood at her side as the black Mercedes pulled out from under the hospital canopy. Once the car was out of sight, Elizabeth broke down on Anna's shoulder. After a few moments she gently pulled away and nodded at Anna who then turned and nodded at Jack. The trio silently made their way to Jack's car. Once Jack dropped Anna and Elizabeth off at her apartment, he glanced at his watch and took out his cell.

"Will mate, catch ya in time?" Will sat in the VIP lounge at the airport and watched through the window as his father talked to the pilot and Jeffery finished packing the private Jet.

"Yeah, how is Elizabeth?"

"I just dropped her and Anna off; she's shaken but will be alright." Will sighed,

"What would I do without you?"

"Keep telling yourself that, now bout more important things. I've got a plan on how to flush out the snake that sent Elizabeth that picture."

"I knew you would... its legal isn't it?" Will questioned with suspicion.

"Course its legal! Double crossing and low down, but legal." Jack pulled up to the football practice field and parked his car.

"Jack, we're boarding the plane call me tonight?"

"Yeah, later mate!" Jack stepped out of the car.

"Later!" Will replied as he hung up the phone. Jack made his way around the field to the defensive bench. Currently offensive was out on the field running drills, while the defense rehydrated. Watching the offense, Jack cringed when he watched the back up quarterback miss his target down field by at least 10 feet and then tripped and fell while trying to call in the huddle.

"Glad to hear Will is on the mend." He stated loudly, "physically that is, mentally he is still a mess." Eric turned around to face Jack,

"What do you mean by that mascot?" Jack ignored him and continued on,

"He and Elizabeth were so close; I can only hope her friend Anna can talk some sense into that thick skull. Without Will, I fear the Pirates will be lost to Davy Jones locker." Eric, stumped at the analogy, was at a loss for words yet another defensive linemen's ears perked at a certain name drop.

"What is going on between Will and Elizabeth?" Jeremy questioned, remaining facing forward with his back towards Jack.

"Lovers quarrel I suppose, don't really know the details, something about a picture…" The bate had been set.

"How on earth did she know bout the picture!" Eric yelled, standing up to face Jack and the rest of the line. He turned towards Jeremy, "I thought that you had the only copy on your camera!" The entire line looked towards Jeremy. Jeremy seemed to ignore them, staring intently out at the field.

"We all made copies of those pictures. Besides, I wasn't the one cheating on my girlfriend." Jack noted Jeremy's demeanor, his shoulders were tense and his statement had moved all the blame onto Will.

"Well, no worries. If anyone can get Will off the hook it's Anna. Give her a week, and dear ole Liz will be back in Will's arms in no time. Liz always listens to her best mate." There were a few moments of silence, and then Jeremy turned to face Jack.

"Who is this Anna girl?" He questioned.

"If you have met Liz then you have met Anna. The pair are practically inseparable, like two peas in a pod. Black wavy hair, body like a goddess. She usually hangs out at the Pearl on Tuesday nights-ladies night, likes the dollar drinks." Jack inwardly cringed at the ending of his monologue, a little too forward. Yet, Jeremy nodded and turned back towards the field. The whistle blew and the defensive line started to gather their stuff and headed out towards the field. Jack smiled and started to walk back towards his car. His trap was set, now he just had to convince his bait to play along. A stop at the flower shop would be necessary, and a bottle of wine wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Jack, I don't get it, why would someone track down Anna at a bar?" Elizabeth popped a piece of cheese into her mouth. Anna grabbed the bag of cheese, and then finished her glass of wine.

"Liz, there're not after me-they would just be using me to get to you… or so they thought." Elizabeth frowned,

"But why?"

"Because dear Lizzie whoever sent you the picture did so with a purpose. They obviously want your relationship with William to end, and it seems they would go as far as try to exploit his situation to do so."

"By situation you mean…" Elizabeth raised any eyebrow at Jack.

"The hotel Lizzie." Jack deadpanned.

"You showed him the picture!" Anna practically choked on a piece of cheese, and quickly took the defense.

"I didn't show him anything."

"Elizabeth there is more than one copy of the picture." Jack explained and took a sip of wine, "That was the prank, it was posted on every seat of the football bus." Anna looked incredulously at Jack, while Elizabeth just looked like she was going to be sick.

"So dyou're saying my boyfriend's arse is now plastered all over campus!" Elizabeth's voice started to quiver. Jack spread his arms and motioned her to calm down,

"Actually not, the moment Will got aboard the bus he soon after collected all pictures."

"You can't be sure of that."

"True, but why would a football player keep a picture where all you literally can see is Will's backside?" Anna chimed in. Jack smiled and pointed at Anna.

"Exactly! Why keep a copy, unless you have a motive to use it against him. This is why the picture that was sent to you had to originate from the original copy itself." Elizabeth nodded, beginning to understand.

"But who on the football team would want to betray Will?" Jack stood up and walked over to the table, topping off his glass of wine.

"Ah the motive is revealed!" He takes a long drink, "It is not dear William they are after." He looks deliberately at Elizabeth.

"Me?" She questioned aloud, "why me?" Anna smiled,

"Why not you? You are smart, beautiful, and off the market. The only way they would stand a chance with you is to get Will out of the way. Don't you think that if they were really after Will this picture would be all over the news by now?" Jack smiled at Anna, and grabbed a few piece of cheese before sitting back down,

"Perfect explanation if I do say so myself." Elizabeth looked over at Anna,

"So in theory tomorrow night a member of the football team is going to show up at the Pearl looking for you, in order to stop you from talking me out of splitting up with Will." Elizabeth skeptically looked at Jack.

"In theory." He replied.

"But at least we will know who sent you the picture!" Anna added, standing and walking over to get her coat.

"If someone shows up!" Elizabeth replied, grabbing the bottle of wine and bag of cheese, placing them back in the fridge.

"No worries, they'll show." Jack added confidently, standing and putting his coat on as well.

"What time should I meet you at the Pearl?" Elizabeth questioned as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh no!" Jack replied, letting Anna out the door first, "just leave this to Anna and I, we'll inform you in due time." Elizabeth looked at Anna with disbelief,

"Liz, trust us, everything will work out ok." Anna gave Elizabeth a quick hug and started to walk out to the car with Jack.

"Everything will be ok right? I'm not going to be waiting like a sitting duck for some psychotic maniac to show up at the Pearl?" Jack lightly laughed as he opened up the car door for Anna,

"No worries love, I do not plan to let you out of my sight." He reassured, closing the door behind him.

"How do you expect to do that? If you are seen at the Pearl they will know it is a set up." Jack closed the car door behind him and started the car, leaning over quickly to give Anna a peck on the lips.

"Anna you forget it's me-Jack Sparrow. Everything will go as planned." Anna smiled back at him.

"How could I forget." She replied simply, as she took his hand in hers and they headed back towards her apartment.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! This is more of a filler chapter-but sets up the next quite nicely. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all the reviews! They encourage and inspire me = )_


	17. Chapter 17: Sex and Betrayal

**Chapter 17**

**Sex and Betrayal**

The first thing Jeremy noted when he entered the bar was the drastic contrast of the crowd. During weekend nights the bar was always bursting at the seams with college students. As he glanced around the room he noted a much older clientele. He would guess the patrons tonight were mainly local business employees enjoying a late evening cocktail. That and a lone hideous old woman wearing a yellow bag of a dress, and an obvious bleach blonde wig. Who did she think she was kidding, really? Anyone who looked at her could obviously tell she was wearing a wig, so why wear one then? Jeremy dismissed the thought and walked slowly up to the bar. Even the music was different, soft jazz vocals replaced the usual loud urban mix. Then he spotted her. Sitting across the bar, almost directly behind the unsightly old hag, was a beautiful young woman with hair the color of the night. She was wearing a deep purple knit dress, which hugged every curve just right. The dress was fairly casual, yet spoke volumes of her class. Jeremy's eyes couldn't help but follow the deep V of her dress, her cleavage accented by a small gold coin that hung from a thin chain. The woman apparently noticed him staring, and looked slightly taken aback. She tried to ignore him, but he could tell she still kept him in her peripheral line of sight. He slowly approached her, smiling to himself that only Elizabeth would choose a best friend whose beauty would nearly mirror her own.

"You must be Anna." He stated calmly, claiming the bar seat next to her. Anna was surprised at his confidence,

"My name is Anna Maria, only my friends call me Anna." She stated back, keeping her gaze forward and demeanor like ice. Jeremy softly chuckled,

"Oh, so I am to presume I am your enemy." Anna turned to face him,

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, if I am not your friend then I must be your adversary. Friend or foe, isn't that how it typically goes?" His smile was disarming, Anna actually found herself slightly intrigued by his charms.

"If you prefer to be placed into a category, I would call you an acquaintance," she replied. Jeremy flagged the bar tender,

"May I get you a drink Miss Anna Maria?" Anna smiled,

"Corona, and please call me Anna." The old woman who sat behind them started into a coughing spell, Jeremy glanced back at her then back to Anna.

"Maybe if she spent her nights knitting at home rather than drinking in a bar she could afford a new wig." Jeremy whispered. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"So I have moved up a station?" Jeremy could tell Anna was confused by this, "Anna." He stated plainly. She smiled back, squeezing a lime into her beer,

"I guess so."

"Good, my name is Jeremy. It is a pleasure to meet you." They were quiet for awhile watching the apparent business transaction taking place at a table near them.

"So what brings you to the Pearl on a Tuesday night?" Anna questioned, trying to sound casual.

"Well seeing that it's ladies night, I thought I would come and meet lovely ladies like yourself and at the same time save some money." Anna raised her eyebrows at him,

"No not like that, I mean when buying them drinks-dollar drinks tonight you know." Anna laughed again,

"Well I'm glad I offer you cheap entertainment." She replied.

"So what brings you here tonight?" He questioned. Anna took a deep breath in, trying to remember the lines she had rehearsed.

"Besides the dollar drinks?" she softly replied.

"Can't fool me, a beautiful woman like you alone in a bar on a Tuesday night? Doesn't make sense to me." Jeremy took a drink, still holding Anna's gaze.

"I come here to think."

"A smoky bar over a warm coffee shop?" Anna laughed again,

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but I would take a cold beer any day over an overpriced cup of steamed milk." Jeremy smiled,

"What is it you are thinking about this evening?" Anna swallowed hard,

"My friend, she has been occupying a majority of my thoughts lately." Anna now had Jeremy's full attention,

"She must be a good friend."

"My best." Anna practically whispered.

"Then she deserves nothing less." Jeremy quipped. Anna looked curiously at him,

"I agree, but what if the best choice for her isn't the best choice for the majority. You have to look at the big picture sometimes." Jeremy nodded his head,

"I say screw the majority." Anna rolled her eyes,

"You don't understand."

"Help me to," Jeremy took her hand, "I want to help you Anna." The old woman behind them began furiously coughing again. Anna slipped her hand out of Jeremy's,

"You can't help."

"Your right, I can't help with something I don't even know. So why don't you off load some of the burden and tell me what is bothering you." Anna looked skeptically at him; his eyes were intently staring back at her. There was something in his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable; maybe the intenseness of his stare-he wasn't going to back down.

"My friend, she was given a picture of her boyfriend in a rather compromising position. The thing is you can't really tell that it is even him; pictures can be so easily doctored these days. So I am at wits end, do I encourage her to follow her gut feeling and break up with him thus ruining a so far flawless relationship, or do I encourage her to give him another chance? After all we are all human and she really has no solid proof that he has done something wrong."

"So all this confusion is over the lack of solid evidence?" Jeremy replied. Anna nodded, "If I had any concrete evidence that it was him in the picture I would tell her to end it for sure!" It was now Jeremy who looked puzzled, as if he was deeply contemplating his next line of action.

"Anna, I should reveal to you that our meeting here tonight was not entirely guided by fate." The old woman behind them started digging through her purse; Jeremy tried to focus back on Anna,

"But I assure you that we are both here for the same reason."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy took a deep breath in,  
"Anna I know this dear friend that you talk about. In fact, she is a good friend of mine also."

"You know Elizabeth?" She questioned.

"Yes, very well actually. I also know about the picture because…" He looked uncomfortably at her and took another drink.

"Because…" Anna prompted,

"Because I took it." Jeremy stated plainly.

"You what!" Anna proclaimed a little too loud. Jeremy motioned her to keep her voice down,

"I took it as part of a prank, but I too care for Elizabeth. She is worth more than any hotel maid, but is too blinded by emotions to see the error in her ways."

"The error in her ways?" Anna questioned,

"We both know how taken she is with Will. I see it as my duty to expose him as the fraud he truly is."  
"Prove it." Anna stated plainly. Jeremy let out a long sigh reached into his coat pocket, producing a small camera. Anna's breath caught in her throat, he actually brought the camera! Trying to remain calm, she looked pointedly at him trying to relay that she still had her doubts. He grunted in frustration and turned on the camera, flipping through pictures until he came upon the one of interest. He then handed Anna the camera, and she gazed upon the screen. This was it, in her hands was the future of her best friend's social standings. This picture could ruin Will and Elizabeth's lives if taken public. Jack and she had never considered the possibility that he would actually bring the original photo, still on the camera itself.

"You sent the picture to Elizabeth." She stated more than questioned. Jeremy nodded,  
"I had no choice, and she deserved to know the truth." Anna briefly looked up from the camera,

"Are there other copies?"

"Only the ones Will collected from the bus. I haven't downloaded it yet onto my computer because I would rather keep it on me for awhile. For situations like this."

Anna nodded, looking back at the picture then back at Jeremy. She knew what she had to do…

"I could use a glass of water." Jeremy nodded and motioned for the bar tender. Anna kept the camera tightly in her hands, intently staring at the picture on the screen.

"I understand that this will be hard for Elizabeth but in the future she will be better off." Jeremy stated, paying the bartender as he set down the glass of ice water. Anna then laid the camera down onto the bar top; face down with the power still on. Before Jeremy could even move she quickly reached across the bar towards a lemon on the condiment tray and knocked the glass of ice water over with her arm. Water and ice spilled all over the camera, which made a few hissing sounds and then shut off. Anna quickly stood and started to repeatedly apologize, quickly grabbing the camera and trying to dry it off with her dress. Jeremy in horror tried to get the camera from her, but as he grabbed her arm she let go of the camera and it fell hard onto the floor, sliding towards the old woman behind them. The old woman then abruptly stood and stepped on the camera on her way out of the bar.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she walked past, ignoring the crunching sounds below her feet as she stumbled off. Jeremy dropped to his knees, picking up the now many pieces of his camera.

"Oh God I am so sorry!" Anna proclaimed as she knelt down next to him. Jeremy was boiling on the inside, but knew he could not yell at Elizabeth's best friend. Through gritted teeth he replied that it was ok, and that he had to get going. Anna apologized again and offered to pay for the camera.

"There is no need, just promise me you will tell Elizabeth about the picture. She deserves to know the truth about Will, which will be payback enough." Jeremy replied as he walked off. Anna gave her word then took a seat at a table near the bar. A few minutes later the old woman reentered the bar and took the seat next to Anna. Unlike before, when she kept her face fairly concealed, the bartender could easily see features. Her face matched her general appearance, a horrid portrait of bright colors for makeup and was that facial hair?

"That went better than expected." The old woman spat out, while taking a tape recorder out of her purse.

"We got his confession and took care of the evidence." Anna smartly replied, "it nicely follows my motto." The old woman cocked her head in interest,

"And what is that love?"

"Take what you can and give nothing back." The old woman let out a low laugh.

"I don't know about you but I feel like celebrating," Anna coyly stated.

"What do you have in mind?"

Anna leaned across the table and kissed the old woman soundly on the mouth. The bar tender just looked on in astonishment, his mouth half agape as he watched the young woman plunder the old lady's mouth. When Anna pulled back, the old woman was quite out of breath.

"We best be going then." The old lady stood and pulled out Anna's chair for her.

"Jack do me a favor tonight."

"Anything love." The old woman replied.

"Leave on the wig."

"Done." The bar tender watched in endless amazement as the old lady followed the young woman out of the bar, even opening the door for her as they left the building.

* * *

Elizabeth adjusted the camera on her laptop, which currently resided on the bench at the foot of her bed.

"Can you see me better?" Will sighed in frustration.

"Just leave it, not matter what you do it won't be the same." Elizabeth blew him a kiss as she pulled back from the camera and settled into bed.

"I know it is different, but at least this way you can still sleep with me."

"Liz, with the camera I can watch you sleep, this is nothing like having you by my side."

"Well even if I was next to you in bed, your condition wouldn't allow for anything but quiet slumber." Will gave her a wicked smile,

"If I was lying next to you our slumber would be anything but quiet." Elizabeth smiled,

"Which is exactly why you are a plane ride away Mr. Turner." Elizabeth watched him on her laptop; the look on his face was pitiful.

"Oh, turn that frown upside down." She crawled to the end of the bed and leaned over the computer to adjust the brightness of the screen. Unknowing giving Will an ample view of her chest as her tank gaped open in front of the camera. When she retreated back to the head of the bed, she noticed Will looked fairly unraveled. Watching him closely on the screen, she noticed his eyes were wide and he seemed almost unnerved.

"Will what is it?" She questioned with concern.

"Nothing." He squeaked out, pulling the covers up and over his waist. She watched him intently, wondering what had upset him. Thinking back to her previous movements, a slow smile crept upon her face.

"How is the view?" She innocently questioned. Will watched her climb out from under the covers and lay back against her headboard. His eyes followed her long slender legs up to the lace of her sleep shorts high on her thigh. When his eyes finally made it back to her face, she raised her eyebrows still waiting for a response.

"Amazing." He sputtered out. Elizabeth gave him a mischievous smile,

"You know Will, I don't remember the last time I went so long without your touch." She ran her hands up her legs, over her knees and thighs, then traced them up her chest. Moaning slightly as her hands gripped her shoulders. When she looked back the screen, Will was now sitting straight up in bed. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were wide as saucers, as he tracked her every move. This was going to be fun.

"Elizabeth." He breathlessly replied, his eyes yearning.

"I wish you were here right now…holding me, touching me." She stated seductively. Will climbed out from under his covers and sat a few feet in front of his laptop. Elizabeth could now plainly see that she had his full attention, both physically and mentally.

"Touching you where?" He questioned softly. Elizabeth then sat up on her knees, running her hands up and down her arms.

"Here," she gently replied. Will was captivated by the sight, his hands aching to touch her. He watched as her hands moved to the hem of her tank, and started to rub across her abdomen. Her tank moved father up with each hand movement. Will's body burned as he watched her then peel the tank slowly from her body. Now lying on her back horizontally across the bed, Elizabeth arched up into her hands as they roved her upper body. As a treat for Will she made sure to pay extra attention at two of his favorite spots. Will's body now felt like it was on fire. He watched the movements of her hands, and could almost feel her skin under his fingertips. Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened and smiled when she saw the amorous look on his face.

"Where would you go next?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Your shorts." Will quickly spat out. She smiled, as her hands then glided back down her body and she slowly slipped out of her night shorts. She then turned onto her side to give Will a full view. She choked back a laugh when she saw the ardent look on his face.

"Your turn." She invited as she watched the screen intently. Will didn't respond for a moment, captivated by the sight in front of him.

"Will," Elizabeth prompted, "won't you play along?" She then ran her hand down from her shoulder, between the swell of her breast, across her lower abdomen, and slowly traveled over her groin down across her left thigh. Will was practically drooling as he climbed out of his boxers. Elizabeth smiled,

"I like this view much better." Will nodded,

"Me too." As Elizabeth started to guide her hand slowly back up her thigh to the pinnacle, she watched as Will's breath became more labored and his hand mimicked her actions. Suddenly it hit her, his breath was labored which meant his heart like hers was racing uncontrollably. Her eyes became wide as she remembered what the doctor had said. Abruptly sitting up she grabbed the sheet and quickly covered her body,

"Will we can't!" She practically shouted as she searched for her discarded clothing.

"Wait, no Liz!" Will pleaded.

"Will the doctor said you shouldn't stress your body." She pulled her shorts on quickly along with her tank.

"Liz, trust me, my body was much calmer when your clothes were off."

"Oh I'm sorry Will; I should have never started this." Elizabeth apologized as she crawled back under the covers and saw the pleading look on his face.

"Liz, you are amazing don't apologize, just…just trust me when I say I'm fine." She gave him an apologetic look as she pointed to his boxers on the screen.

"Will you are not thinking with your head right now, well at least not the head on your shoulders. Put your shorts back on and let's go to bed." Will groaned loudly, falling back onto his bed. There was then a knock on his door,

"William?" His father questioned, "are you alright?" Will quickly climbed under the covers just as Bill entered the room.

"Will I heard you moan, is your head bothering you?" He then took in the sight of his son, with the covers pulled up to his neck and his face a light shade of pink glazed with sweat.

"Will, your flushed are you well?" Bill again questioned with concern.

"Hello Mr. Turner!" A bright voice came from Will's laptop. Bill looked to the foot of the bed and smiled at the beautiful brunette staring back at him.

"Well Elizabeth, happy to see you." Bill turned back to his son,

"I feel it is time for bed though, Will needs his rest."

"We were just going to do so," Elizabeth replied as she turned off her lamp, "if it's ok with you Mr. Turner we plan to leave the web cam on. I feel better being able to watch Will through the night, to make sure he is ok." Bill smile and nodded,

"I appreciate the extra set of eyes." He turned off Will's lamp and rubbed his head as he prepared to leave the room. Bill then spotted Will's boxers at the edge of the bed. He picked them up and walked them over to the clothes hamper.

"William at least keep your room tidy if Elizabeth is going to be viewing it." Will smiled and nodded,

"Goodnight father." Bill left the room and Elizabeth snuggled down into her covers, watching Will as he stood from the bed and went to his dresser for a fresh pair of shorts.

Climbing back into bed, Will laid on his side and watched her on the screen.

"I wish you were here." He confessed,

"As do I, but remember how much I love you and I will see you in the morning…literally." She flashed him her amazing smile then closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Will replied softly as he watched her sleep. For the next few hours he just laid in bed watching her slumber. She seemed to toss and turn frequently and he wondered if her dreams were haunting. She looked so peaceful, yet there were times when her face would contort into signs of obvious distress. He never knew watching her sleep could be so entertaining. One moment her perfect lips would pout up and her brow would tense, and next she would be faintly smiling and making soft mewing noises. After a few hours he closed his eyes, thanking God for blessing him with such an incredible woman and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

__

_This was such a fun chapter to write! To answer questions-I LOVE questions- Jeremy isn't doing anything illegal...yet. In order for him to be guilty of extortion, he would first have to demand money or some sort of __compensation__ for the picture to make it into criminal extortion. : ) Thanks again for all the reviews-they are very __encouraging__ and help guide future chapters : )_


	18. Chapter 18: Deja vu

**Chapter 18**

**Deja vu**

Elizabeth stared intensely at her painting, wishing she could pin point the one flaw that made her feel so uneasy. The student art exhibit was in two days and her nerves were shot. She had been in the project room all day, adding a color then moments later removing it. Something about her piece still made it feel unfinished. She let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair. To be honest with herself, nothing in her life lately had felt right. With Will in New York she found sleep eluding her at night and her patience running rather short. Even though she had told Will it didn't bother her that he would not be at the exhibit, it still was a huge disappointment. His doctor had referred him to a Neurologist in New York who had strongly recommended he stay with his father until his last follow up visit. Unfortunately this was the day after the art exhibit. She thanked God everyday that Will had recovered so well, but secretly despised that he was going to miss this crowning achievement in her life. That combined with the lack of sleep, made her quite intolerable. Anna had made that quite clear to her today when she dropped her off. As the day light started to fade in the room, Elizabeth took a small step back hoping that maybe distance would bring her more perspective. She then heard the classroom door shut. Quickly turning around she saw Jeremy slowly making his way across the room. Her breath caught in her throat, after Anna and Jack told her it was Jeremy who was behind the picture she had kept her distance. In fact, after assuring her they had destroyed all evidence; Elizabeth had kept a large distance from Jeremy. The thought that he had watched her and Will that day in the hotel room was greatly disturbing.

"Jeremy?" She questioned as she quickly scanned her tools for anything sharp, settling on a putty knife. Jeremy watched her pick up the tool and smiled,

"Liz there is nothing you need to fix on your piece it is perfect." Elizabeth flashed him a nervous smile,

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I was watching you worry needlessly. Your so cute when you worry." Jeremy smiled, and looked nervously to the floor.

"Have you talked to your friend Anna?" Elizabeth took a small step back, once again favoring more distance.

"I have, she is well." Jeremy flashed her a confused look,

"Did she tell you anything…I don't know... concerning?" Elizabeth took another small step back,

"Do I have something to be concerned about?" Jeremy shook his head in frustration,

"Well, I ran into her at the Pearl last week, and she shared some interesting news about you."

"About me?" Elizabeth replied, turning around quickly to scan for another exit, and then focused back on Jeremy. He quickly closed the distance between them,

"Elizabeth I know you are hurt and confused right now, I have been looking for you all week. I want to help." He looked sincerely at her, she was almost trembling.

"Jeremy I am fine," she quickly looked at her watch, "but I need to get going Anna is picking me up any minute." Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh and took her hand firmly in his,

"Elizabeth you don't have to pretend, I know about Will. It was I who sent you the picture. Don't you see! That cheating bastard doesn't deserve you!" Elizabeth quickly pulled her hand away and dodged behind a nearby chair,

"Jeremy you're scaring me please leave."

"What! Liz no, it's not like that. Will is the bad guy here not me!" He tried to approach her again only to have Liz take off across the room. She sprinted for the door, only the row of chairs she forgot to notice quickly impeded her way. Running her thigh into the side of a chair, she lost her balance and fell hard to the floor. Her wrist was now throbbing and she could feel the large bruise on her thigh. She attempted to stand but her exhaustion paired with the sharp pains in her wrist and leg slowed her tremendously. Jeremy was quickly at her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her from standing.

"Liz you need to just sit for a moment, your hurt." He started to rub her back, and she quickly tried to scoot away.

"Jeremy leave me alone!" She sharply replied, her voice heavy with fear. He grabbed her leg, preventing her escape.

"Liz I'm not letting you leave here until you hear me out!" The look in his eyes sent an icy chill down her spine. He looked down to his hand which was holding her securely on her upper thigh. His breathing was raged; he looked back to her a small smile on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Claimed a loud deep voice from the door way. Jeremy shot to his feet while Elizabeth screamed loudly,

"Help me please!" Anna was by her side seconds later while Jack stood protectively between them and Jeremy.

"You've got this all wrong mascot." Jeremy stuttered as he took a few steps away from Jack.

"Do I?" Jack retorted closing the distance between them, "Appears to me that you are the only thing wrong in this room." Before Jeremy could say another word Jack punched him squarely in the mouth. The strength of the blow knocked Jeremy to the ground.

"Jack, Liz is hurt!" Anna stated, ignoring Jeremy's painful moans. Jack quickly walked over to Anna and helped Elizabeth to her feet. She started to cry, not from the pain, but from the thought of what almost transpired. Jack picked her up into his arms and started to carry her out to the car. Anna walked over to Jeremy, who was still on the floor, and kicked him hard in the groin. He doubled over in pain,

"Think of that the next time you even think of messing with my friend." She then walked out of the room, dialing the campus police on her phone.

* * *

"What do you mean he attacked her!" Will screamed into the phone, pacing the living room of his father's penthouse apartment. Bill Turner watched in anguish, from the moment Will had answered the phone he had been in hysterics.

"I will not call down! My girlfriend is in the emergency room!" Bill could hear Jack from across the room trying to reason with him on the other line.

"She is not fine, she's hurt!" Will exclaimed, his voice breaking with emotion. He sat on the couch,

"Can I talk to her." Bill knew the answer before Jack could even explain it.

"Well tell them I am her father or something!" Will shouted obviously not happy with Jack's explanation.

"What time did he get there?" Bill felt a familiar twinge in his stomach. He felt sorry for Weatherby; it was not long ago he was in the emergency room with his child. He looked at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Jack I just need to know she's ok." Will sat back on the couch again, placing his head into his hand.

"That bastard, when I get a hold of him!" Bill watched as Will started to run his hands through his hair, he could tell his head was starting to bother him.

"Good for you he deserved it!" Will exclaimed as he abruptly stood again.

"William sit down!" Bill snapped. Will looked to him and sat back down on the couch.

"What!" Will exclaimed, "what are they saying?" He stood again.

"William!" Bill warned, but Will just held up a hand to silence him.

"Why won't they let you take the cell phone in?" Bill crossed the room and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Just call me back the moment you hear anything!" Will hung up the phone and pulled away from his father..

"What the hell am I doing in New York!" He exclaimed walking over to the large window that overlooked the city.

"You are here because you need to heal." Bill calmly replied, sitting down onto the couch.

"He hurt her…" Will stuttered out, his emotions getting the best of him. He pressed his head against the cool glass, "I'm suppose to protect her. I could have stopped him."

"You can't be with her every moment William. All you can do is love and cherish her everyday. You can't protect her from life."

"She's hurt, and scared…and I can't be there for her." He humbly replied, looking out over the city.

"She knows you would be if you could." Bill replied, standing and walking over to his son. "Besides, her father is there now and you would be in the same position as she was a few weeks ago." Will looked curiously to his father,

"Sitting in the hospital waiting room." Bill chuckled, "you might as well be waiting here instead." Will turned back to the window,

"I still don't understand why we can't just leave right now." Bill sighed,  
"Will you know it doesn't work like that. We need a scheduled time slot for the runway and this isn't a family emergency."

"She is my future wife father!" Will retorted angrily.

"Yes, but her injuries are minor, she will be ok. I can't rearrange hundreds of flights at JFK for this William. By the time we get there she will be asleep at home in bed. I am happy she is not considered an emergency." Will looked to his father, the pain in his eyes made Bill's heart sink.

"I just want to hold her, and tell her how much I love her." He practically whispered. Bill smiled and took his son into his arms.

"In two night's time William she will be yours to have and to hold forever." Will nodded and slowly pulled away.

"Now how about some medicine for that headache of yours." Will smiled at his father, wondering how he was able to read him so well.

* * *

_I greatly apologize for the delay on updating! Things have been so crazy lately. Just a heads up, we are nearing the finale of this story. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter-reviews are loved and appreciated : )_


	19. Chapter 19: Moonlight Serenade

**Chapter 19**

**Moonlight Serenade**

Elizabeth took a sip of punch as she walked around the gallery. The select student pieces would be introduced in less than an hour and her father was yet to be seen. He had phoned her earlier in the day, explaining that he had a last minute meeting and would meet her at the exhibit hall. She had borrowed her dress for the evening from Anna. It was a runway dark purple fitted BCBG silk dress with a deep v-neck and long sleeves. Nervously she tugged on the sleeve in hope that it would further concern her unsightly cast. Not only was the cast a eye sore, but it served as an unfriendly reminder of previous week. The doctor had promised that her fractured wrist would be as good as new in a month. Jeremy had been questioned and released by campus police. Being a football player his reprimand was two weeks community service for harassment. Liz had not seen nor heard from him since the restraining order had passed. Walking past a few nude sculptures, triggered her thoughts back to the other man in her life absent tonight. She understood why Will couldn't come back, but he could have at least called. The last time she spoke to him was the previous night, and he had given his word to her that he would call to wish her luck today. As she stared at the statue, she couldn't help but compare it's anatomical features to Will's…very similar in certain areas yet Will was much more endowed. A small hand to her back took her off guard,

"It's a very interesting piece…" Weatherby smiled as he watch Elizabeth jump with surprise.

"Father!" she quickly tried to hide her blush hoping her father didn't catch what she was staring at. "Your late!"

"Yes, I apologize my dear. The meeting took me by surprise today and lasted a bit longer than I expected."

"I'm just glad you are here." She softly replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Weatherby replied, noting a hint of sadness in his daughter's eyes.

"Liz!" A loud voice carried across the room. Half a dozen people turned their head and watched as a beautiful ebony haired woman dragged a man dressed in tights across the gallery. Weatherby stifled a laugh as Jack and Anna approached them.

"Father," Elizabeth explained noting his take on the situation, "Jack was wonderful enough to come straight from his dress rehearsal to see my exhibit presentation tonight."

"Bloody woman wouldn't let me change!" Jack exclaimed at Anna.

"We were already late!" Anna retorted loudly.

"What theatre act are you involved in?" Weatherby questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Taming of the shrew." Jack deadpanned, looking directly at Anna.

"Well I think you have your work cut out for you!" Weatherby humorously added, getting a stern look in reply from Anna. Suddenly Elizabeth's professor came over the microphone and announced that the student art pieces would now be presented and invited everyone to gather around. Elizabeth nervously looked at her father, who gave her a warm smile in return,

"I am so proud of you." He quietly stated and took her arm in his, guiding her to the podium. There were five students chosen out of the entire Art department to have their pieces presented at the Student Art Exhibit. After the ceremony their piece would then hold a permanent place in the College art gallery, with their name etched in a bronze plaque under the art work. The professor introduced the first student and explained her piece to the audience, she then handed her the bronze plaque and moved onto the second student. Elizabeth looked nervously around the room, watching the audience's faces as each student piece was unveiled. People would smile, some even gasp in wonder at the brilliant art work being displayed in front of them. As the noises of the room seemed to blend together, Elizabeth thought she saw a familiar face, which quickly then stepped out of view. She quickly took a few steps to try and get a better view when her father's arm quickly grabbed her.

"Elizabeth?" The professor announced again in confusion. It was at that moment Elizabeth realized it was her piece that was being presented next. She quickly walked up to the podium and stood quietly next to the professor, giving a small apologetic smile for missing her initial intro.

"Elizabeth's piece is titled, "The Colors of Life." The teacher unveiled her piece, which received multiple appreciative exclamations from the audience. She couldn't help but smile. The professor continued,

"You can see how she starts off with very earth tone colors and advances to bright hues and shades of yellow and red mixed with orange. Elizabeth would you care to explain more?" Elizabeth nodded and took the professor's place at the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My piece can be seen from two different perspectives. The bright hues at the top that then transform into the earth tones at the bottom could be seen as life starting off as a child full of life and ending with our bodies returning back to the ground. I personally see it in the opposite light, when we are born our minds are empty dark and colorless. As we grow, we gain new experiences- laughter, love, marriage, children….all these adding color to our life. Then after death we experience eternal life and happiness as depicted by my bright hues. However you may depict it, my painting is to remind us that our lives are for us to individually paint and only we can choose what color of shades we use." The crowd loudly applauded her, and the professor picked up the plaque.

"I would like to present Elizabeth Turner with this plaque to commemorate her hard work and dedication to the art program." The crowd cheered again, yet Elizabeth just stared blankly at the professor. She quickly looked down at the plaque, which only confirmed what was just said. "Elizabeth Turner" was neatly etched into the bronze along with the title to her piece. As the applause start to fade Elizabeth quickly whispered to the professor,

"You have my last name wrong." She tried to hide her concern with a tight smile. The professor only smiled and shook her head,

"No dear, it's spelled correctly now please let us move on with the presentation." The professor gently pushed a stunned Elizabeth away from the podium and began to announce the next student.

She slowly approached her father who was practically gleaming with pride. He quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"They have my name wrong." Elizabeth plainly stated pulling out of the embrace. Anna just looked at Jack who seemed to shake his head in response.

"I think there is a gentleman on the balcony that can resolve this mess for you." Weatherby added, as he took Elizabeth's arm and guided her away from her friends and towards the back of the gallery.

"A gentleman on the balcony?" Elizabeth responded with disbelief. As her father opened the door, she noticed a man standing near the edge, peering out at the city lights. Elizabeth looked skeptically at her father who just smiled and gently nudged her through the door, closing the door soon behind her. She took a few steps towards the stranger, then stopped. He obviously hadn't heard her yet, and looking down at her cast only reminded her of the last time she was alone with a man. That had not ended well at all. Knowing her father obviously knew this man, helped quell her fears as she smiled and shook off her needless worries. She continued to walk towards the man, who heard her approaching and quickly turned around to face her. It was then her slow walk turned into a brisk run.

"Will!" She practically shouted as she tripped on her dress and literally fell into his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her,

"Liz are you…" but before he could say another word her lips were around his, kissing him frantically. A month of forced celibacy soon came to a head as Will could barely keep himself upright while kissing her in return. After several minutes, both were quite out of breath and Will took Elizabeth's hand and guided her to a nearby bench. The moment he sat down, she was quickly upon his lap, kissing his forehead, chin, and cheeks. He could barely keep up with her advances, and was fairly certain he felt her hands at his belt buckle. Things were moving in the wrong direction than planned, not a bad direction… just not the priority at the moment.

"Liz," he managed to stutter out while she nipped his lower lip.

"Will you made it! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she peppered his jaw line.

"Darling I wouldn't miss this night for the world." He then kissed her hard, then pulled back suddenly.

"I heard your speech, quite impressive." He added, hoping to get things back on track.

"It was inspired by you really, and father." She smiled, moving in for another kiss. Will quickly dodged the advance,

"My favorite part of your speech is when you explain to the audience that they are in charge of their own lives, how they choose their own colors."

Elizabeth, not so easily distracted finally captured his lips again, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Will had to pry him self from her grip and quickly stood leaving her disorientated and quite puzzled.

"Will, what is wrong!" She stammered out, looking rather upset. Will nervously ran his fingers through his hair,

"Liz, my life was dull and colorless before I met you." He started to pace in front of the bench. Elizabeth reached out a grabbed his hand, holding his gaze and looking genuinely concerned. Will continued,

"Now that I have seen how amazing life is with you, I can never imagine it without you. I guess what I am asking you is if you will help me paint the rest of our lives?" Elizabeth looked completely lost,

"What?" She blatantly asked, completely clueless. Will let out a long sigh and slowly dropped to his knee in front of her, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small velvet box. Elizabeth gasped, and for once was completely speechless.

"Liz, I love you. Please marry me?" He humbly asked. Elizabeth fell to her knees before him, so they were both kneeling on the ground. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she answered him plainly,

"Yes." Will crushed his lips against hers. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her long and hard. Finally pulling away, they both looked at each- looking rather disheveled and out of breath, and started laughing. Will took her hand placed it on his lap. He then opened the box and pulled out the round solitaire diamond ring. Kissing her hand first, he then slid the ring over her finger. Elizabeth didn't give a care about the ring, and pulled Will into another enthusiastic kiss. After a few moments, Will pulled away and picked up her discarded bronze plaque. Handing it back to her he cheekily added,

"Shall we go back inside Mrs. Turner?" It then dawned upon Elizabeth that this all had been carefully set up.

"It was you who met with father today, wasn't it?" She asked. Will merely shrugged his shoulders and helped her to her feet. As they walked in hand and hand, they didn't make it far before Anna jumped out of nowhere and practically tackled Elizabeth. Grabbing her hand, she squealed loudly.

"Liz it's beautiful!" She pulled her into a hug. Jack shook Will's hand and Weatherby soon joined the group. Elizabeth pulled away from Anna and quickly embraced her father.

"You knew the entire time!" She accused. Her father released her and took her hand into his.

"I knew from the day you first brought him home." He smiled, looking at the sparkling jewel on her finger, "and then stumbled upon you two in the pool house." Will cleared his throat, and Elizabeth just started laughing.

"He had slipped on a towel." Weatherby rolled his eyes, now hearing the same excuse for the hundredth time.

"Shall we go back to Elizabeth's apartment to celebrate; I believe Ronald has brought a few bottles of my choice vintage." Will took Elizabeth's hand and the four of them left the gallery.

* * *

Hours later at Elizabeth's apartment, Jack finally stood to leave after Will made yet another comment about how nice his legs looked in tights. Weatherby then looked expectantly at Will,

"Well son, you best be on your way. We would love to meet you for brunch tomorrow morning." Will looked to Elizabeth like a puppy who had just been scolded.

"Father, Will has been away for so long, would it be ok it he slept on the air mattress tonight." Weatherby looked at Elizabeth skeptically.

"You mean to tell me he will be joining me in the living room?" Will then looked at Elizabeth again, this time with a bit of fear in his eyes. Elizabeth smiled at the both of them.

"As the two main men in my life now you are going to have to get used to sharing me."

Elizabeth then pranced out of the room to get ready for bed and Will begrudgingly made his way over to the closet to get the air mattress. Weatherby started to change into his night wear while Will inflated the mattress. Weatherby now fully dressed in his night shirt and slacks stood to go get the bed sheets from Elizabeth's room. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, Elizabeth suddenly opened the door with a pile of sheets and pillows in her arms. She was wearing a light blue camisole that barely covered the curves of her rump. Weatherby just rolled his eyes as she handed a sheet set to Will then started to place the sheets and covers on the couch. Unfortunately she had to bend over right in front of Will to tuck the sheets into the cushions. Will looked as if he had just seen a ghost, his eyes were glued to Elizabeth as she made her way around the room getting everything ready. Before she excused herself to bed she gave Will a chaste kiss on the cheek, and then did the same to her father before saying goodnight.

Will tossed and turned on the air mattress, trying to drown out the harsh noises coming from Weatherby's throat. Yet every time he attempted to inch from the mattress, the snoring would subside and Weatherby would momentarily waken and look over to Will before rolling over and going back to sleep. Will softly cleared his throat and glanced over at the water glass on the coffee table, soon deciding it wasn't worth the effort. Rolling onto his stomach he looked up stared at the menacing wall in front of him. If it wasn't for that large piece of dry wall he could now be watching his fiancé in peaceful slumber. Wearing that lovely blue cami, which by now was sure creeping up around her waist exposing her soft thighs and round… Will looked over to Weatherby who seemed deep in sleep. He gently moved over to the edge of the air mattress. It seemed the more he tried to be quiet the more the stupid mattress would squeak. Finally reaching the edge he slipped over the side onto the carpet. Staying perfectly still, he listened for any sound that would indicate that the guard had awakened. For the first time that night he was grateful for the loud snoring and slowly started to army crawl across the floor. As he approached the edge of the couch his confidence grew as he could now visualize Elizabeth's bedroom door. Interesting enough, the door was slightly ajar, letting the soft glow of her night light peer through the crack in the door. It was like a guiding beam, beckoning him to come towards the light. Just as he approached the door he heard an abrupt noise from Weatherby and his heart froze. If he was caught now, crawling in front of Elizabeth's door, all would be lost. What seemed like hours later Weatherby's breath soon fell back into it's regular rhythm, and Will could finally breathe again. Now at the stoop of the door he reached out a hand and ever so slowly pushed it open. The door softly creaked in response, and Will once again held fast in his position listening for any signs of distress. Once the alarm was cleared Will finished crawling in her bedroom, stood, and gently shut the door. Locking the door behind him, he then turned to his target. The steady rise and fall of her chest told him she too was fast asleep. He merely stood and watched her for a few moments, until his eyes caught view of the hem of her nightdress which only verified his previous thoughts of it's position. Elizabeth's lacy undergarment seemed to taunt him as it hugged her soft curves. Lying on her side also gave him ample view of her chest, which only reminded him how long it had been since he had touched her so. Losing all will power he slowly crawled into bed next to her. Feeling the shift in weight on the bed, Elizabeth slightly startled and looked over her shoulder. Before she could even scream Will's lips were upon hers, drowning out most of the noise. Will quickly felt her relax and took it as a sign she now recognized his presence. Slightly pulling away from her he noticed the look of surprise and slight agitation on her face which was softly bathed in the glow of the night light.

"Will, you scared the hell out of me!" She whispered harshly. Will merely responded with a sly smile and started blaze a path of wet kisses down her throat. Elizabeth tried with no success to ignore him, and merely found she arched into his advances.

"Will," she pleaded her voice escaping her, "father is on the couch, if he finds you in here there will be hell to pay." Will's hands started to move up thighs and waist, taking the camisole with him until he finally slipped it over her head. His lips moved down her chest, nibbling and nipping at the peaks and valleys.

"Will!" She softly pleaded one last time as he started to remove her underwear. He momentarily stopped his advances and looked up, his chocolate eyes staring up at her with fervent desire.

"I don't want to hurt you." She finally squeaked out, a hint of tears gleamed from her eyes. Softly laughing, Will continued his downward descent and kissed her bellybutton while caressing her thigh.

"Liz, Doctor Anderson gave the all clear a few days ago." He laid another wet kiss on her waistline, "and if my dreams are accurate there is nothing you could do that would hurt me." A wide smile spread across her face, quickly followed by a gasp as his kisses continued south and intensified. Winding her fingers into his hair encouraging him, she breathily replied

"My dreams are coming…true…as well."

* * *

Several hours later Elizabeth laid fast asleep in Will's arms. It was at this moment he realized the predicament he had gotten himself into. Glancing at the clock he saw it glowing back at him 5:00 am. If Weatherby was anything like his father his internal alarm clock was a mere thirty minutes away. Looking down at Elizabeth he couldn't ignore the twinge of desire that spread through his body like fire as he admired all of her curves lying so perfectly against him. It was the fear that he might never be able to touch her again if discovered in such a position that quickly placed his mind back on formulating a plan. Sadly he slipped from her grasp and quickly pulled on his boxers and sleep trousers. He then slowly pulled the sheet up over her, admiring one last time her supple skin and welcoming body. Thankful that the blankets at least covered the areas that were keeping him most distracted he made his way back to the door. He quietly opened it, and listened for the familiar sound of Weatherby's sleep apnea. He was met with utter silence. Peering around the corner Will could see an arm draped over his forehead and faintly make out the steady rise and fall of his chest. Crouching down, Will entered the main hallway and slowly closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar as was found. He then started to slowly crab walk back to the air mattress. Stepping near the coffee table a loud groan from the floor board stirred Weatherby as he quickly sat up on the couch and looked at the empty air mattress next to him. Will reflexively stood up and grabbed the glass of water off the coffee table, taking a large drink. Weatherby turned and looked back across his shoulder at Will guzzling down the water. Finishing the glass Will, set it back down and looked upon a confused and dazed Weatherby Swan.

"Thirsty." He simply explained as he walked back over to the air mattress and laid down. Weatherby stared intensely at him for a few moments before laying back down himself and settling back into sleep. Will was focused on keeping his breath steady and demeanor calm. He pulled the blanket up over his chest in fear that Weatherby could see his heart racing, for it felt as if it was trying to erupt from his chest. Soon he could hear the soft snores start to begin and let out a long sigh of relief. Rolling onto his stomach he too closed his eyes, although the feel of Elizabeth's skin was all too fresh in his mind to allow for any sleep.

* * *

_I greatly apologize for the delay, but hope it was worth the wait : ) One chapter left... this story has been a blast to write! Hope you enjoyed the update, smiles!_


	20. Chapter 20: To Play the Game

**Chapter 20**

**To Play the Game**

"So the Rose bowl isn't so bad… I've always liked California." Jack replied as he grabbed Anna's suitcase from the conveyor belt. Will continued to watch the shoot for both his and Liz's bags to appear.

"Actually it's kind of a relief that Dr. Anderson recommended that I stay out the remainder of the season." Will replied, eyeing Elizabeth's custom made pink luggage as it appeared, her family emblem embroidered in black on the front.

"You're sure about not going pro and all?" Will nodded as Jack helped him pull Liz's bag off the belt.

"Yes, that is something I have never questioned. Things are just falling into place Jack. First my internship next fall with the Museum of Natural history, then Liz's job offer with the studio just down the block. You just can't ignore an opportunity like that."

Jack nodded as they continued to wait for Will's bag.

"I bet your father is overjoyed, both of you moving to New York and all."

"It works out better for the Governor too, JFK is a lot easier to fly into." Will finally spied his bag rolling onto the conveyor belt. Jack looked over his shoulder, still no sight of the women. Liz and Anna had rushed off to find the restrooms moments after exiting the plane, and had not been seen since. Will grabbed his bag then turned around to assist in looking for the missing duo.

"Where did they run off too?" He questioned aloud.

"Probably found some airport touristy paraphernalia they just had to have." Jack replied.

"They can shop in town tomorrow," Will retorted as he looked at his watch, "we are due for dinner in a little over an hour."

"Plenty of time." Jack replied with ease.

"Jack, we are talking about dinner with the Governor of Port Royal." Will stated with slight agitation, "trust me I have been here before." Jack rolled his eyes,

"Who cares mate, it is just dinner." Will spotted Liz and Anna strolling towards them with a couple of bags in their arms. He pointed to his watch and Liz looked down at hers'. A look of concern crossed her face, she said something to Anna and their pace markedly increased.

"Jack grab the bags and let's go!" Anna quipped as she took her carry on bag from his shoulder. Will and Liz were already walking towards the security check point, passports in hand.

"What is the deal?" Jack complained as he started to pull the heavy luggage through the terminal. "It's just dinner!" Anna turned sharply to face him,

"Jack, Elizabeth's father is practically royalty. Dinner isn't going to be fish and chips, we have to shower and change yet and we only have an hour to do so."

"Change?" Jack questioned with disdain, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Anna looked at Jack incredulously,

"Jack you're wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cut off khaki's."

"It's the tropics luv!" Anna forged ahead digging for their passports in her bag.

* * *

Once pass security, they scurried outside to find Ronald patiently waiting for them with the car. He quickly loaded the car and with few words said started off towards Elizabeth's house. Anna watched the scenic portraits fly by the car window as Ronald navigated them through afternoon traffic.

"Liz having Thanksgiving with your father was a brilliant idea. It is so beautiful here!" Liz nervously took Will's arm and looked at his watch, only confirming that hers was on time.

"Daddy is going to be upset; we are going to be late." Her lips pursed in concentration as she peered out the window. Will took her hand and offered a slight smile.

"He will understand, flying commercial into Port Royal isn't the same as taking his jet."

Jack looked across at Will, "So what is up with dinner an all, cause if I need a tux we are gonna have to make an extra stop."

"No tux needed, a suit will be fine." Will replied. Jack looked nervously to Anna who smiled and lightly laughed.

"I packed it; it's underneath your four pairs of board shorts." This comment was not missed by Liz who turned to look at Anna with a knowing smile.

"What!" Jack defended, "We're in the Caribbean! What the hell am I suppose to wear?" Anna patted Jack's knee,

"No worries babe, I took the liberty of packing a few extra things for you before we left."

Jack pushed her hand off,

"Who are you my mother now?" He sighed and looked out longingly at the passing Port. His Caribbean holiday was quickly turning into a disaster.

Once they arrived to the mansion, there was little time for greetings as the four of them were rushed to the south wing to their individual rooms. Will looked at Elizabeth exasperated as the butler pointed to his assigned room. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before a maid whisked her off to her bedroom, in the North wing…

"He puts me in the room that is literally the furthest away from Liz." Will shouted to Jack as he pulled his suit out from his luggage. Jack walked casually into Will's room,

"I told you he didn't buy the water act." Will looked up from unpacking only to find Jack fiddling with a wall sconce dressed only in his boxers.

"Jack there is security cameras all over this house, right now there are about thirty people watching you prance around in your under trousers." Jack abruptly looked up at the ceiling before redirecting his attention to some trinkets on the dresser.

"Enjoy the show ladies!" He stated before meandering back to his room. Will chuckled and grabbed a clean undershirt and boxers before heading into the bathroom.

A half hour later he met Anna and Jack in the hallway, where a maid was already patiently awaiting for them to take them into the dining hall. Anna was wearing a black cocktail dress that had a high cut scoop neck that perfectly gathered at an empire waist then flowed softly to her knees.

"Anna you look stunning." Will regarded as he lightly kissed her on the cheek. He then looked to Jack who actually looked fairly kempt, with his hair pulled back, and wearing a simple black suit.

"Where is my kiss?" Jack jested as they headed down the grand hallway. Anna looked at the long portraits that littered the walls.

"Are these Elizabeth's relatives?" She questioned.

"No, these are prior Governors of Port Royal." Will replied. The trio walked in silence as they were lead through the maze of hallways.

Jack looked to Will, "Where is Liz?"

"She will enter with her father." Will answered with a sigh. Jack looked at Will then back to Anna who just gave him the look to shut up about the subject. The three were brought to a halt outside a large door, and as being ushered in their names were announced to the occupants of the room. The long table filled the room and was adorned with magnificent lines and candelabras. They were seated near the head of the table with Jack and Anna seated across from Will and apparently Elizabeth. There was about ten other guests that were seated at the table, all busy chatting amongst themselves. Jack leaned around a candle stick and looked to Will,

"Who are all these blokes?" He whispered.

"Holiday guests." Will replied with contempt. Jack looked down the table to see men dressed in full military attire, and women dressed as if they were attending the Oscars. Soon a silence fell upon the room and Elizabeth and her father were announced. Everyone at the table stood as the Governor escorted Elizabeth to her seat. Will was awestruck, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. His fiancé was dressed in a black strapless silk evening gown that draped her every curve perfectly. He was almost jealous that the dress touched her skin so intimately. Her hair had been swept up off her shoulders and a new diamond pendant necklace (at least he had never seen it before) graced her neck. He offered her his hand as she took her seat next to him. The governor then was seated and everyone else followed in suit. After the toast, everyone started back into their previous conversations and Elizabeth's father began his inquiry.

"William, I hear that you accepted the position with the New York Museum of Natural history." Will quickly swallowed his asparagus spear,

"Yes, I was honored to receive the offer. The research is actually over the history of pirates during the colonial period so it should be very interesting." Weatherby smiled and nodded,

"When do you plan to move?" Will looked to Elizabeth who shot him back a blank stare.

"Well…" He stumbled, truth be told he had planned to take Elizabeth to New York this spring to go apartment shopping, but his father informed him that he had already purchased them a town home near the garden as an early wedding gift. Will had yet to inform Elizabeth of this new development because he wanted to wait until Christmas to have his father actually personally deliver the news.

"We have a lot on our plates right now with end of semester and finals. With my internship starting next fall, I thought Elizabeth and I could start to make more concrete plans after the New Year." Weatherby shook his head in agreement, and Elizabeth showed no signs of disapproval.

"Elizabeth how are the wedding plans coming along?" Anna questioned, trying to start polite conversation. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she thought about the upcoming event.

"It already seems like next August is around the corner," she answered brightly, "I am certain I will feel much better after we meet Ms. Wang in New York in a few weeks for my initial dress design." Jack looked to Anna,

"You're going to New York in a few weeks?" She smiled back,

"Yes! Elizabeth invited me to go along and help design the bridesmaid dresses. I am just thrilled to be meeting thee Vera Wang in person!" Jack looked to Will and visibly paled. Will just attempted to stifle a laugh. Both the woman caught on to the act, but decided to choose a better time to question their significant others about the ordeal. After the eight other courses were served, Anna noticed that Jack had barely touched any of his previous courses as the maid took away his dessert after he had just taken a single bite. She leaned over closely to him,

"Darling is their anything wrong?" Jack shook his head and offered a weak smile in return.

"Nothing luv, I just need to talk to you after dinner….alone." Anna swallowed her bite of chocolate torte, and it felt as if she had just ingested a stone. She was unsure what Jack wanted to talk to her about, but whatever it was it obviously was weighing heavy on his mind. For as long as she knew him, Jack had been confident and open with his thoughts and actions. Yet his previous display with Will made her think that whatever he was about to tell her, he had been planning to do so in two weeks. This could not be good. At last they were excused from dinner and had some brief time together in the study before all were retired to their rooms for the evening. With the five minutes they were given alone, Will lavished Elizabeth with kisses continually reminding her that when they were married he would not tolerate separate rooms anymore when they visited her father. She on the other hand did not seem too upset and quickly took her leave stating only that she would "see him later." Will knew better. With the twenty cameras he had counted on the way to the dining room alone, he knew there was no chance he would be able to sneak off to see her tonight, or any of the next four nights for that matter.

* * *

Will laid awake in bed for the next few hours, reading a few journal articles and working on one of his term papers. He glanced around the large room and was slightly intimidated by the large paintings and all the grandeur of the room. It almost seemed eerie, as if the eyes on the paintings were watching him. Shaking it off to a long flight and jet lag Will finally turned off the bedside lamp and settled down for bed. It wasn't ten minutes later when he swore he heard footsteps coming from within the walls. He lay perfectly still, listening for the noise again but heard nothing but silence. Not being the superstitious type, he once again blamed his nerves and closed his eyes again. It was at this time the footsteps started back up again, and he distinctly heard the sounds of someone walking from within the walls next to his bed. His heart was racing as he sat up in bed and listened carefully as the footsteps continued for a few more moments then stopped. The room was dark, and all he could make out was the dark shadows of the furniture and décor. He then heard a small creaking sound from behind the large wardrobe across the room from his bed. The wardrobe was at least 10 feet in height, and had long claw legs and a large cupboard area for clothing. He could easily see the wall from under the piece of furniture and although the creaking sound persisted, he saw no door or signs of entry. He stood from the bed clad only in his night shorts and grabbed the closest thing that resembled a weapon. It was an umbrella, or was it a cane? At the moment, in the dark, he wasn't sure but it would work. As he intensely watched the wardrobe, he began to see a light come from within the cupboard area, peaking though the cracks of the two large doors. His mind and heart racing he stood planted by the bed, unsure of what to do next. Moments after the light appeared the wardrobe doors started to open on their own accord. Will got into the defense position and was just about to yell for help when suddenly there was a loud commotion and Elizabeth fell out of the wardrobe hard onto the floor. The flashlight she was carrying went flying across the floor and landed near Will's feet.

"Shit." She softly whispered as she grabbed her wrist in pain. It took Will a few moments to sort out what just happened, before he was at her side lifting her onto the giant bed.

"Liz what the hell are you doing, you scared the life out of me!" Will whispered loudly, hoping no one else had heard the small ruckus. He recognized the wrist she was cradling as the same she had hurt barely a few months prior.

"Hear let me see," he cooed as he gently took her wrist and examined it for any signs of serious injury.

"I wanted to see you." Elizabeth meekly replied, keeping her tears at bay as Will looked at her wrist. Will looked up and saw her large hazel orbs staring back at him intently.

"I think you just sprained it, we can dig out your wrist splint tomorrow if you still need it." She smiled and nodded, diverting her eyes to the floor of the room. Will took his hand and placed it under her chin.

"I'm glad you came, I was already starting to miss you." She looked up and smiled fully back at him,

"I would have been here sooner if I didn't take a few wrong turns." Will looked oddly at her,

"How did you get here?" Elizabeth gave him a coy smile as she moved up to the head of the bed. It was then that Will realized she was dressed in a short black lace camisole held fast in the front by a dark pink satin bow. His focus now clearly redirected, he followed in suit but once he reached her he took her in his arms and kissed her, hard. She pulled away quickly, and crawled under the covers. Will was soon to follow, and within moments had her pinned beneath him, kissing her madly.

"Will…" she softly moaned between advances, "don't you want to know how I got here?" He pulled up from his wayward descent down her chest, the pink stain ribbon now hanging from his teeth. She couldn't help but laugh and he smiled releasing the ribbon and gently separating the garment to reveal her torso. Peppering kisses on her abdomen he mischievously replied,

"I'm not quite done missing you yet."

* * *

A while later, Elizabeth lay nestled in Will's arms while he gently rubbed her forearm and now much improved wrist.

"Ok, so tell me how you accomplished this?" Will asked softly. Elizabeth had her eyes closed, but couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face.

"Will, this house was first built in the late 1800's. Back then the government officials were less protected and more at the mercy of the people. Angry mobs or attacks against the throne were a constant threat, so the house was built with passages within the walls that lead to almost every room…"

"And they all lead to wardrobes?" Will interrupted. Elizabeth poked him in the side and laughed,

"No! They open into closets, under beds, a lot of places really. The point is for the entrances to be concealed."

"So you're telling me that tomorrow morning I should hang my clothes in the closet versus using the wardrobe." He cheekily remarked.

"Only if you don't want my evening adventures to stop?" She coyly answered as she moved on top of him.

"Please don't stop." Will whispered as he claimed her lips.

* * *

Jack had walked Anna out through the back gardens to a steep overlook that had a stunning view of the Port. Anna's nerves were about shot, as the two of them sat in silence watching the massive sail boats and ships below.

"Jack what is going on?" She broke the silence and stared at him. Yet Jack's eyes remained fixed not on the bustling port below but rather the endless horizon.

"The sea fascinates me Anna." He cryptically replied.  
"What?"

"It can be the most beautiful sight you have ever seen, with her sunrises and sunsets. Yet the moment you disregard her power you're consumed within her wrath, trying desperately to navigate the tempest to much calmer waters."

"Jack your scarring me." Anna replied with concern. He finally turned to her,

""I love the sea because it is ever changing, and unpredictable. The world would not exist with out it," he then took her hand, " I would not want to exist without it." It was at that moment Anna realized Jack wasn't talking about the ocean.

"Jack." She whispered, and slightly smiled trying to move in for a kiss but was quickly denied.

"Anna…" He then looked to the ground, and quickly decided against it-too cliché. "Marry me luv." This statement took her completely off guard. In fact for the first time in her life she was completely speechless and just sat across from him with her mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Jack looked curiously at her before shrugging his shoulders,

"You need me, you know it." Behind his false bravado she could see the tinge of worry in his eyes and realized she had yet to answer him.

"Jack Sparrow I would follow you to the world's end if you asked," she leaned in closely and brushed her lips against his,

"It that a yes?" He whispered, not yet taking her bait.

"Yes." He then boldly kissed her, and after a few moments his hands slowly snaked around to the clasps of her dress. She lightly laughed into his mouth and slowly pulled away.

"I'm feeling quite the tempest brewing Captain Sparrow," she teased as her hand snaked down the front of his shirt to his trousers.

"Bring it on luv," he answered as he slowly started to lay her down on the bench, moving the thick strap of her dress to kiss her bare shoulder,

"My vessel is nigh unsinkable."

"Except for in the hot tub at the Palms last year." Anna laughed aloud as Jack continued to slowly undress her. He suddenly stopped and looked up at her,

"That water was anything but hot." She continued to laugh but was soon silenced to tiny moans as Jack started his assault on her flanks.

* * *

The next morning the four were at breakfast on the patio when Jack and Anna let the cat out of the bag.

"Congratulations mate!" Will merrily replied as he stood and shook Jack's hand, then pulled him into an embrace. Elizabeth was squealing with delight and hugging Anna tightly.

"Had planned to do it in Vegas in a few weeks, but your grand shopping trip nipped that idea." Jack stated as he took his seat again, "I have the ring at home, wasn't expecting to do it so soon, but thought there was no point in holding off." Anna looked to Jack,

"Yes, he just had to have me right then and their." She replied airily.

"That is so romantic." Elizabeth stated dreamily, completely unaware of the hidden meaning.

"Have you thought about any dates yet?" Will asked.

"We are thinking much lower scale, something private on a beach with just the four of us present." Will nodded, and almost wished he and Elizabeth had eloped. So far the guest list for their wedding was around four hundred and was planned to take place on the courtyard of the fort here in Port Royal. Will then raised his glass of orange juice,

"I would like to make a toast." He looked to Elizabeth and then to his dear friends,

"Life is similar to a game in that the choices you make at any given moment can affect your outcome in the end. I feel very blessed in knowing that I have such wonderful friends and have found the love of my life to help me navigate and play this game." Everyone raised their glass in cheers, knowing that even though they were beginning a new level in the game of life they would never have to play it alone.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_I greatly apologize for the time it took me to write this final chapter. I struggled with the setting and how I wanted to tie it all up in a neat package. Fiction writing is something in which I am a novice, but I love to do it! I want to greatly thank all my reviewers, your thoughts and insights are always loved and appreciated. I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Smiles!_


End file.
